Le Champion de Poudlard
by Kignon
Summary: Pour Arthur, les années à Poudlard s'écoulent tranquillement... jusqu'à ce que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers commence et que lui et ses amis doivent mettre leurs talents à l'épreuve pour obtenir la victoire. FrUK. AU. [TRADUCTION de la fic d'Alega]
1. Poudlard

**Disclaimer** : Cette fic est une traduction de l'espagnol de celle d'**Alega**. Vous pouvez la retrouver ici (en enlevant les doubles espaces après les /)

→ s/ 9653376/ 1/ El-campe%C3%B3n-de-Hogwarts

Et si mon lien rate vu que je suis très douée. Cherchez "El campeón de Hogwarts" de Alega

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Hetalia à Hidekaz Himaruya. J'ai eu la permission de la traduire, vous en faîtes pas.

**Avertissemen**t : Slash. Présence des Nyo et des !2p et je rajouterais langage par moment même si j'ai un peu atténué la vulgarité de certaines expressions ^^

**Couple** : FrUK en principal (l'ordre n'a pas d'importance). Possible James/Scorpius, l'auteur hésite entre ça et AS/S

**Notes** : Si vous notez une erreur de traduction entre le texte original et le mien, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.:) Et n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur la fic originale et laisser une review pour l'auteure (elle comprend le français et l'anglais si vous ne parlez pas espagnol).

Je tiens à préciser que je n'écris pas de fics moi-même donc, je suis pas trop habituée à sortir de mon vocabulaire de jeunes, alors patapé.

**Chapitre un**

**Poudlard**

Arthur était un mage, comme ses parents et ses frères. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient, comme toute sa famille. Avec vingt-sept autres familles, ils faisaient partie de ce qu'on appelait « les vingt-huit sacrés » qui constituait l'élite magique pour quiconque était intéressé par les familles riches et dont la descendance avait su cacher avec succès ses liens avec des individus Moldus.

Depuis qu'il était tout jeune, il avait grandi en entendant parler de l'atrocité des Moldus. Mais, plus encore, de la monstruosité dont pouvaient faire preuve les sorciers quand ils abusaient de leurs pouvoirs. La preuve de tout cela résidait en un sombre seigneur appelé Voldemort, dont il n'avait jamais entendu le vrai nom. Cet homme, profondément mauvais, voulait dominer tout le Royaume-Uni, autant les êtres magiques que les non-magiques, aidé de sa terrible armée composée de loup-garous, de géants, de Détraqueurs et, pire encore, d'autres mages qui croyaient en son discours de haine. Sa famille fit partie de ces mages là, du moins son grand-père, qui avait cru à cette idée radicale jusqu'à sa mort, en pleine bataille de Poudlard. Son père avait combattu avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bien qu'il n'ait rien fait d'assez héroïque qui fut par la suite déformé jusqu'à acquérir une grandeur authentique pour le public de l'époque, il était un héro pour Arthur et le reste de sa fratrie. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il lui avait appris qu'un pouvoir confèrait une grande responsabilité, que la magie ne pouvait pas s'écouler librement sans que personne n'y fasse attention, qu'il fallait la dominer et l'utiliser avec prudence.

Arthur avait six frères et sœurs aînés. James, un Gryffondor, était déjà diplômé et travaillait à l'étranger, il avait vingt ans, les cheveux roux et une haute stature robuste. Il était le plus corpulent de la famille. Puis, il y avait les jumeaux, Liam et Lorcan, qui avaient quitté l'école l'an passé et cherchaient chacun une spécialisation. David avait dix-sept ans, était beaucoup plus petit que les jumeaux et appartenait à la maison Serdaigle. Alice, blonde aux yeux verts était celle qui ressemblait le plus à Arthur elle avait quatorze ans et était à Serpentard. Wendy, au caractère plus doux que sa sœur, était à Gryffondor.

Les Kirkland étaient répartis dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard et la rivalité entre celles-ci leur paraissait une absurdité car ils partageaient la conviction qu'elles n'étaient pas déterminantes pour le futur. Et de plus, que la valeur d'une personne provenait de ses actes. Leurs parents leur avaient enseigné que chaque personne avait une qualité et que l'on devait la respecter, que personne n'était meilleur ou pire qu'un autre seulement à cause du choix d'un chapeau parlant.

Cette année, Arthur allait passer sa première année à Poudlard. Et il était très nerveux ! Car chacun de ses frères lui avait parlé de différents aspects du château, des classes, des élèves et des professeurs. Lorcan lui avait dit que de temps à autres, les fantômes prenaient possession de ton corps en pleine nuit, et que tu te réveillais le lendemain matin, sans vêtement et sans aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé David lui conseilla de se méfier d'un esprit frappeur qui aimait particulièrement lancer des objets durs et lourds aux élèves, pour voir s'ils pouvaient développer une contusion cérébrale. Alice l'avertit que les escaliers changeaient parfois de place et, que si on ne faisait pas attention, on pouvait se perdre pour toujours. Wendy se limita à lui dire qu'il pouvait être sûr qu'on ne l'enverrait pas en punition dans la Forêt Interdite.

Arthur était prêt à être le meilleur sorcier du monde, à se comporter bien en toutes circonstances et à dormir avec un sort de protection pour repousser les fantômes. Il avait aussi d'autres aspirations, bien sûr, mais ces trois-là étaient les plus pressantes. L'une d'entre elles était de devenir joueur de Quidditch dans n'importe quelle équipe. James avait été poursuiveur de Gryffondor et Alice était l'actuelle attrapeuse de Serpentard. Arthur, lui, se débrouillait pas mal sur un balai.

Quand il eut dit au revoir à ses parents sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King Cross, il suivit son frères et ses sœurs à l'intérieur du train. David les laissa presque immédiatement, mais Alice et Wendy restèrent avec lui, lui indiquant ce qu'il allait se passer une fois qu'ils arriveraient à Poudlard. C'était des explications répétitives, mais il ne se lassait jamais de les écouter encore et encore. Arthur les écoutait toujours comme s'il les entendait pour la première fois.

Puis, Alice retrouva des amies et les rejoignit, Wendy fit de même peu après, quand Arthur lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait rester seul sans problème. Il marcha jusqu'à trouver un compartiment vide, y entra et s'assit sur une des banquettes. Il évita de regarder par la fenêtre, sachant qu'il y verrait un flot de parents en train de faire leurs adieux à leurs enfants. Il ne voulait pas penser aux siens, car il allait passer une longue période sans les voir et il ne voulait pas commencer à les regretter sans même être encore parti.

Un garçon entra un peu plus tard, il était un peu plus petit que lui et avait les cheveux blancs, comme un albinos. Il ressemblait à un lapin à qui on aurait donné forme humaine. Sans rien dire, il s'assit sur l'autre banquette, en face de lui. Ce fut aisé d'établir le dialogue, surtout car le nouveau garçon avait l'air d'y mettre du sien. Il s'appelait Gilbert Beilschmidt et il était l'aîné de sa famille. Arthur avait entendu ce nom auparavant sans y prêter grand intérêt. Ce n'était pas une famille prestigieuse ou riche cependant, il le trouvait sympathique.

Quelque temps après, un garçon qu'Arthur put reconnaître entra. Celui qui avait ouvert la porte était Scorpius Malfoy, grand et blond, aux yeux bleus et à la peau blanche. Il ressemblait assez à son père, qu'Arthur avait fréquenté durant les nombreuses fêtes auxquelles sa famille assistait. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais il était plaisant. À sa plus grande surprise, Scorpius resta dans leur wagon bien qu'il ne dit pas grand chose. Au bout d'un moment, ils furent rejoints par un garçon japonais nommé Honda, qui était né-Moldu et, même s'il était timide, posait des questions sur toute la communauté magique. Les trois fils de sorciers répondirent à ses questions qui paraissaient interminables.

Il avait un appareil photo qu'il avait acheté au Chemin de Traverse. Avec un grand respect, il leur demanda s'il pouvait prendre leur photo. Les trois acceptèrent mais Arthur ne sourit pas beaucoup.

Le voyage fut long. Arthur ne rata pas la chance d'observer par la fenêtre les différents paysages de Grande-Bretagne. On lui avait dit que Poudlard était situé en Écosse. Cela lui semblait raisonnable bien qu'il ne soit pas un expert en géographie. À mi-chemin, il décidèrent de mettre leurs robes. Ils achetèrent aussi des friandises quand une dame poussant un chariot débordant de bonbons passa dans l'allée. Kiku fut stupéfait par les chocogrenouilles qui, grâce à un sort simple, pouvaient se mouvoir. Les trois fils de familles magiques lui donnèrent leurs cartes de sorciers car ils les avaient déjà et car ils sentaient de la réel sympathie pour le garçon.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai la collection complète, dit Gilbert. Mais comme ils en sortent des nouvelles de temps en temps, il faut toujours être aux aguets. »

Ils arrivèrent à la gare au crépuscule. Les quatre partirent ensemble, quittèrent le wagon et entendirent la voix d'un homme énorme qui dépassait de beaucoup les étudiants normaux, les plus grands arrivaient à peine à son torse. L'homme énorme appelait les premières années pour qu'ils le rejoignent.

Arthur savait qui il était : Hagrid, le garde-chasse, demi-géant. De tout ses frères, James s'était bien entendu avec lui mais ne lui avait pas appris grand chose mis à part qu'il parlait beaucoup quand il était ivre et avait un goût prononcé pour les créatures magiques. Arthur pensait qu'il adorait les fées et d'autres imbécillités qui rendaient les filles folles (Il se pouvait qu'il les aimait un peu, mais seulement un tout petit peu.)

Ils s'approchèrent de lui. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, observant sans s'y attarder chaque nouveau visage. Chacun de ceux qu'il observait pouvait devenir son compagnon de maison. Quelque soit sa maison. Quand tous les premières années furent réunis, ou c'était ce qu'Arthur voulait croire, Hagrid parla, se présentant à eux en premier, puis leur souhaitant la bienvenue à Poudlard et il leur expliqua que les premières années prenaient un chemin différent de celui des autres années. Arthur découvrit alors l'existence d'une multitude de barques près d'un ponton qui permettait d'aller du lac près duquel ils se trouvaient, au château qui s'élevait au loin.

« Combien te temps va durer la traversée ? » demanda un garçon à lunettes et aux cheveux noirs qui regardait les barques d'un air désapprobateur.

Sa question ne fut pas répondue, car Hagrid ne l'entendit pas. À la place, il les enjoignit à monter dans les barques, qui pouvaient accueillir quatre personnes chacune. Gilbert se dépêcha de monter dans une, suivi de Kiku et d'Arthur. À son grand étonnement, Malfoy ne se joignit pas à eux. Il le vit avec Nott et Parkinson.

Arthur pensa qu'ils resteraient à trois mais un quatrième voyageur se joignit à la traversée. C'était une jolie fille, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds. Quand elle lui sourit, Arthur rougit et essaya de lui lancer un regard ennuyé. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça, c'était juste qu'il détestait avoir l'air ridicule et il était sûr que la fille se moquerait de sa réaction.

Le bateau se mit à avancer par magie, littéralement. Il allait lentement, c'en était presque exaspérant. Arthur voulait arriver directement au château. En face de lui, Gilbert et Kiku semblaient partager son avis. Kiku n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos, comme si ça lui était nécessaire à cet instant.

« Hé, tu prends une photo de moi là ? » demanda alors la supposée fille. Qui était en réalité, un garçon, à en juger par son timbre grave de voix.

Au moment où Kiku acquiesça et demanda si cela ne posait pas de problème, toute couleur déserta le visage d'Arthur qui regardait le quatrième passager comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de son existence. Un garçon ! C'était un garçon !

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais préviens moi pour que je puisse poser ! » s'exclama t-il, enthousiaste.

Arthur roula les yeux, posant une main sur le bord de la barque, et posa sa joue dessus. Tandis que Kiku continuait de prendre des photos, que le nouveau garçon posait comme s'il s'agissait d'une séance photo et que Gilbert se plaignait qu'ils avançaient trop lentement, Arthur se concentra sur le fond du lac.

L'eau était tranquille, et pour être tout à fait exact, on ne pouvait rien y voir. Cependant, cette obscurité absolue attirait son attention, tant en captant son intérêt qu'en réveillant sa vigilance, car il avait entendu dire de ses frères que beaucoup de créatures se cachaient au fond du lac de Poudlard, des créatures marines dangereuses, dont les races s'étaient autrefois rendues coupables de provoquer des naufrages, de détruire des embarcations et de dévorer des marins.

Et si, d'un coup, il prenait l'envie à l'une de ces créatures de le manger lui ? Arthur ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait peur bien que ce soit évident. Un sorcier averti en vaut deux. Il était désavantagé, c'était indéniable, parce qu'il ne savait pas lancer le moindre sort malgré les fréquentes éruptions de magie incontrôlées que son corps libérait quand il ne pouvait plus la contenir plus longtemps.

Sans crier gare, comme obéissant à ses peurs, un horrible et énorme tentacule visqueux creva la surface du lac, éclaboussant d'eau les embarcations les plus proches. Arthur cria, se mouillant un peu. Il se rendit soudain compte que le monstre avait provoqué plus de rire que de peur, surtout dans son embarcation, où Kiku regrettait déjà ne pas avoir pu le prendre en photo, tandis que Gilbert et le garçon-pas-fille attendaient qu'il ressorte.

Honteux, il espéra que son cri était passé inaperçu. Il regarda Gilbert et Kiku en premier, mais ceux-ci étaient trop occupés pour lui prêter attention. En se tournant vers le quatrième passager, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne permettraient pas qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ici » dit-il comme s'il était source de vérité. À sa grande surprise, il lui prit la main et la serra affectueusement.

Arthur se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et bredouilla, de telle sorte que seul l'idiot l'entende :

« Je n'ai pas peur. Et ne me touche pas.

– D'accord, tu n'as pas peur, concéda l'autre sans paraître convaincu. Je m'appelle Francis.

– Ça m'est égal » dit Arthur, cherchant à l'ignorer pour tout le reste du trajet. Quel bon moyen de ruiner sa première et sûrement dernière -il espérait que c'était la dernière- traversée du lac.

Sa fierté fut sauvée quand, alors qu'ils attendaient dans le Hall qu'un professeur vienne les recevoir, comme Hagrid leur avait dit, certains élèves poussèrent un cri quand apparût une procession de fantômes. Parmi eux, Francis, mais sa victoire fut de courte durée quand le garçon décida d'attraper son bras avec tant de force qu'il avait l'air de vouloir le lui casser.

« Oh, c'est bon, c'est juste des morts ! » se plaignit Arthur, sentant la gêne revenir même si c'était l'autre qui se comportait de manière ridicule.

Au moins, il n'avait pas fondu en larmes, comme une des filles qui se trouvait près du groupe de Malfoy. Un « Né-Moldus » murmuré dans la foule se fit entendre et fit écho à la conclusion à laquelle tout les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Seul les enfants de Moldus pouvaient avoir peur des fantômes, mis à part Kiku, qui en plus d'avoir perdu son sang-froid, s'angoissait car son appareil photo ne captait pas les fantômes.

« Sérieusement, laisse cet appareil photo en paix, murmura Arthur. Et toi lâche moi maintenant ! Se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé à notre âge ! »

Kiku ne laissa pas son appareil tranquille et Francis le lâcha avec lenteur, bien qu'il paraissait se le reprocher silencieusement. Arthur prit son mal en patience quand le garçon ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Peut-être croyait-il que Arthur l'aimait bien ? Parce qu'Arthur, lui, ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'être aimable.

Enfin, un professeur apparut. C'était Neville Londubat, qui était bien connu de tous. Il avait joué un rôle important dans la dernière guerre, certains critiques considéraient qu'il avait joué un rôle plus crucial que Harry Potter lu-même. Arthur ne trouvait pas qu'il avait l'air très héroïque, il avait du mal à l'imaginer croisant le fer et coupant des têtes de serpents.

Neville Londubat leur expliqua comment se déroulerait la Cérémonie de Répartition, il leur souhaita bonne chance et bon courage avant de leur demander de le suivre dans la Grande Salle. Arthur tenta de distinguer sa fratrie dans le flot d'élèves. Il aperçut Wendy, qui lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu as vu qui ? Demanda Francis avec curiosité.

– Ça te regarde ? Laisse moi tranquille, lui dit Arthur. Tu n'as pas d'ami ou quoi ?

– Ben non, admit-il »

Arthur se sentit légèrement mal, mais rien qui ne méritait une excuse. À la place, il porta son attention sur la chanson que le Choixpeau Magique avait préparé cette année. Quand celui-ci termina, le professeur Londubat s'approcha du tabouret où reposait le Choixpeau, avec la liste des étudiants. Il appela le premier élève, une fille qui fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Jusqu'à ce moment, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il ne serait peut-être pas dans la même maison que Kiku et Gilbert. Il ne se sentait pas exactement mal mais... Il les avait trouvé sympas. Un autre garçon fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Gilbert alla à Serpentard.

« Bonnefoy, Francis ! »

Bonnefoy ?

Francis se dirigea vers le tabouret, le regard des autres élèves posés sur lui.

Ainsi donc, il était Français ! Il avait vu un Français une fois. James lui avait dit qu'ils étaient tous blonds aux yeux bleus car ils étaient en partie Vélane. En d'autres mots, les Français n'étaient pas humains et il fallait faire très attention avec eux, car à tout moments, ils pouvaient s'emparer de l'âme des imprudents. Il suspectait qu'une grande partie de ce que disait James n'était que des salades, mais cela ne servit qu'à alimenter son antipathie naturelle envers le garçon.

Après un court instant, le Choixpeau cria « Serdaigle ! » et Francis Bonnefoy alla rejoindre la maison des aigles. Il lui parut soudain sensé qu'il soit dans la maison des gens bizarres.

Les autres élèves passèrent. Quand le tour d'Arthur arriva, il marcha jusqu'au tabouret, espérant paraître digne., tâchant de ne pas trébucher. Il s'assit, ayant conscience de ses joues en feu et mit le Choixpeau.

_ Hmmm, un Kirkland hein ? Vous êtes difficiles à placer. Tant de qualités ! Tu me donnes du fil à retordre toi aussi. Tu as l'étoffe d'un Gryffondor, c'est évident, mais aussi de Serpentard. Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? Toi non plus, tu n'es pas sûr ! Bien, je pense être arrivé à une décision, tu iras à... Serpentard !_

Arthur marcha jusqu'à la table qui avait explosé en applaudissements. Il s'assit à côté de Gilbert et se fit accueillir par ses nouveaux compagnons de maison. Il se surprit à sourire, complètement ravi. Alice vint pour l'étreindre et Wendy et David firent de même au cours du festin.

Cette nuit-là, Arthur mangea les mets les plus exquis qu'il eut jamais goûté. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres maisons, Kiku n'avait pas l'air content de manger les plats, comme si il ne les trouvait pas à son goût. À la table des Serdaigle, Francis Bonnefoy arborait une expression tragique, qui ne changea que quand il se détourna de son assiette. Quels ingrats. Arthur savait que les elfes de maison se donnaient toujours du mal pour cuisiner la nourriture de Poudlard.

Quand ils terminèrent, ils écoutèrent le discours de la directrice puis se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes respectives, guidés par les préfets. En chemin, ils eurent besoin de beaucoup d'adresse pour attraper un escalier avant qu'il ne change de place, pour descendre quelques étages plus bas. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profond dans le château Arthur pensa qu'ils allaient finir par déboucher sur les cachots. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Alice l'avait déjà prévenu que la salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait dans le pire lieu possible. Arthur s'imaginait que seul les murs les séparaient du fond du lac.

Les Serpentards avaient des chambres individuelles, contrairement aux autres maisons s'il se fiait à ce que lui avaient dit ses frères. Parfois, deux élèves en partageaient une, mais cela restait très rare. De plus, dernièrement la maison Serpentard se trouvait être la moins peuplée car depuis la dernière guerre, elle avait du mal à changer sa mauvaise réputation.

Ses camarades étaient Gilbert, Scorpius, Albus Potter (Qui l'aurait dit !) et un garçon grand et potelé appelé Ivan. Parmi les filles, il avait vu Nott et Parkinson.

Sa chambre était assez grande en plus d'être accueillante. Il y avait un lit sur la droite, ainsi qu'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac et où l'on pouvait ainsi voir à travers elle tout un monde marin. Il ferma les rideaux et décida qu'il le les ouvrirait jamais. Il fut surpris de constater que ses bagages était déjà là. Il se changea et enfila son pyjama.

Dès le lendemain, il s'occuperait de donner un peu de personnalité à sa chambre, mais pour l'instant, il voulait seulement dormir.

* * *

><p>C'est le headcanon de l'auteure que Angleterre soit à Serpentard et France soit un Serdaigle.<p>

Pour les frères et sœurs d'Arthur :

James – Écosse

Lian et Lorcan – Irlande et Irlande du Nord, basé d'après les OC de Candesceres (LiveJournal)

David – Pays de Galles. Un peu basé sur l'OC d'une de ses amies.

Alice – Fem!Angleterre

Wendy – 2P!Fem!Angleterre


	2. Abîme

**Chapitre deux**

**Abîme**

Le lendemain matin, il se leva tôt, prêt à profiter de sa première journée d'école. Pour la première fois, il allait faire de la magie contrôlée ! Il pensait même que le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Il supposa que le reste de ses camarades dormaient encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du dortoir et qu'il tombe sur Scorpius Malfoy et Dorothy Nott, déjà prêts. Ils étaient en pleine conversation mais en le voyant arriver, ils le saluèrent et Arthur se surprit à se sentir intégré. Dans son enfance, il n'avait pas eu d'ami, seulement ses frères et il fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle les autres le recevaient comme si son apparence et sa personnalité peu encline aux grandes démonstrations d'émotions contrairement à James ou aux jumeaux ne les gênaient pas. James, surtout, avait été plutôt populaire pendant ses années à Poudlard.

Même si, maintenant qu'il pouvait bien l'examiner, Malfoy paraissait être une personne tranquille et introvertie, mais aimable et Nott, bien que plus ouverte, ne donnait pas l'impression d'être le genre de personne à se permettre des familiarités avec le premier venu. Le sentiment général, de ce qu'il avait pu conclure, portait sur le fait que le fils d'Harry Potter était à Serpentard. Nul doute que les autres années et autres maisons en parleraient tôt ou tard, étant donné le prestige de la famille.

« Harry Potter déteste les Serpentard, dit Nott.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Malfoy. Mon père s'entend bien avec Harry Potter. Ils maintiennent une bonne relation au Ministère et parfois, il l'a même invité à manger à la maison.

– Tu es intime avec les Potter ? Demanda Arthur, surpris.

– Non. C'est une relation cordiale, s'empressa d'expliquer Malfoy. Son fils aîné est très bruyant et je ne l'aime pas trop. La plus jeune est pareille. Weasley des pieds à la tête. »

Les Weasley étaient réputés pour être aussi discrets qu'un stade de Quidditch pendant la Coupe du Monde.

« Je peux comprendre » dit Arthur, pensant aux jours où toute sa fratrie vivait dans la même maison et où régnait un chaos entre toutes ces personnalités différentes : Il était de coutume que Wendy et Alice bavassent pour un rien, que les jumeaux tendent des pièges à tout les autres ou que David se réfugie dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à endurer leurs blagues. Ou qu'ils essaient de terroriser Arthur en lui racontant des histoires horribles sur le monde magique et sur le monde Moldu, le laissant avec la ferme envie d'être le premier et unique habitant d'une site isolé et tranquille comme la Lune.

Cependant, tout n'avait pas été si terrible. Ce fut James et Alice qui lui apprirent à voler sur un balai. Et Wendy à coudre et à préparer le thé (même s'il n'avouerait jamais le premier parce que, à en juger par la réaction des jumeaux, ce n'était pas du tout une activité virile.)

Pendant le déjeuner, tout ses camarades reflétaient le même enthousiasme qu'Arthur à l'idée de faire de la magie pour la première fois. Priscilla Parkinson parlait de transformer des chats en plumes d'oie, comme avait l'habitude de faire sa tante, Pansy, quand ses animaux de compagnie la mettaient hors d'elle. Elle avait perdu beaucoup d'animaux de cette façon car parfois, elle n'arrivait pas le sort correctement. Tout le monde pâlit en écoutant sa confession et Arthur se mit à espérer qu'elle explique que ce n'était qu'une blague.

Le premier cours de la journée était Botanique. Arthur avait hâte, mais pas autant qu'à la perspective de faire de la vrai magie. Il découvrit que tous attendaient l'heure de Métamorphose avec impatience, comme s'ils espéraient déjà réussir à transformer un être vivant, quel qu'il soit, en plume d'oie.

« Comme ça je pourrais faire taire mon frère » blagua Albus, s'aventurant à parler au milieu de la table occupée par les Serpentard. Ses compagnons sourirent et Albus osa sourire en retour.

Si Arthur avait pu lire dans les pensées, il se serait aperçu qu'Albus venait de changer d'avis à propos de ses compagnons et qu'ils n'étaient pas les criminels en devenir dont son oncle avait dressé le portrait quand il se rappelait de ses années à Poudlard. Les temps avaient clairement changé depuis.

Ils avaient Botanique avec les Gryffondor. Quelques uns, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les regardaient comme s'ils étaient un tas de démons. Arthur regarda ses compagnons pour s'assurer que des cornes ne lui étaient pas poussées en chemin, seulement pour se rendre compte que ceux-ci leur rendaient la pareille. Il présuma qu'ils avaient commencé à s'habituer à la rivalité traditionnelle entre les Maisons.

Enfin, peu lui importait. Il travailla en groupe avec Gilbert, et deux élèves de Gryffondor. : Emma et Harrie Campbell, deux cousins. La fille plaisait beaucoup à Arthur, peut-être à cause de ses yeux, ou de la manière qu'elle avait de sourire. Et comme elle lui plaisait, il fixa le sol la plus grande partie du temps.

Il s'entendirent bien malgré tout. Aucun des quatre n'avaient de préjugés quant aux Maisons, Harrie était silencieux mais il coopérait et aida assez bien Gilbert avec leur travail. Arthur, qui aidait sa mère à jardiner de temps en temps, était habitué à ce type d'outils, bien que cette fois-ci ils s'occupaient de plantes plus vivaces.

Le cour fut intéressant, si l'on mettait de côté le fait que tous pensaient à la Métamorphose. Harrie et Emma, eux, attendaient la classe d'Enchantement.

Ils coururent presque jusqu'à la salle du cours suivant, qu'ils avaient avec les Poufsouffle. Albus Potter trébucha en chemin et heurta Scorpius, les envoyant tous les deux par terre. Il n'y eu pas de conflits, mais quelques élèves s'arrêtèrent dans l'attente d'une réaction du fils de Harry Potter. Ce qu'il se passa fut une présentation d'excuses désolées, et Scorpius lui disant de ne pas s'en faire et de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Déçus, les élèves dispersèrent. Arthur avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient obliger Malfoy et Potter à se battre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Arthur tomba au sol quand il dut sauter pour avoir un escalier avant que celui-ci ne se déplace. Il entendit un petit rire irritant, deux marches plus haut. Quand il leva la tête, il tomba sur Bonnefoy, lui tendant la main.

« Ces escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête » dit le garçon.

Arthur se releva seul, très digne, ignorant le visage moqueur que, il en aurait mit sa main à couper, Francis lui adressait. Il monta plusieurs marches, sans se soucier du garçon qui lui demandait s'il savait où se trouvait la classe d'Enchantement. Jusqu'au dernier moment où :

« Elle est tout en bas, presque dans les derniers étages » lui expliqua Arthur qui n'en avait en fait aucune idée.

Francis le remercia et prit un autre escalier qui descendait. Arthur esquissa un énorme sourire tout en pensant que ce garçon là était idiot.

Ils étaient ravis à l'idée de lancer leur premier sort. Arthur s'assit au premier rang, avec le reste des Serpentard qui avaient déjà mis leurs baguettes sur les tables. À sa grande surprise et pour sa plus grande déception, le premier cours fut plus introductoire que pratique. Même si l'ambiance de sa classe était agréable, le professeur préféra reporter la magie à plus tard, une fois qu'ils auraient compris les usages, avantages et risques des sorts de métamorphose.

Pour poursuivre dans la déception, les premières classes de la semaine furent théoriques, même celles de potion et d'enchantement. Dans les couloirs, ils voyaient des élèves d'autres années faire de la magie sans aucune difficulté, et Arthur les enviait beaucoup. Il voulait utiliser sa baguette une bonne fois pour toute. Et s'ils étaient provoqués en duel ? Même si tout le monde savait que tourmenter les premières années était interdit, que beaucoup d'élèves passaient outre cette interdiction était tout aussi connu.

Gilbert tenta de lancer un sort lui-même et se retrouva un matin à l'infirmerie, ses membres poussant lentement. L'entendre crier parce que ses muscles s'étiraient violemment fut une torture. À cause de cela, on ne vit pas Arthur avec son partenaire habituel de potion durant toute leur seconde semaine à Poudlard.

Bien, il n'avait toujours pas fait de pratique. Mais, il était sûr de pouvoir gérer seul sa potion. La plupart des autres avait un partenaire, c'était donc une certitude qu'il allait rester seul.

« Arthur ! » s'exclama une voix avec un accent français détestable.

Adoptant sa posture la plus dédaigneuse, Arthur se tourna vers Francis. Il l'avait à peine vu dernièrement bien qu'ils partageaient plusieurs classes et avaient l'habitude de manger à la même heure, de plus, la chevelure du garçon ressortait d'entre les têtes des autres sorciers. Comme si, longue, belle et blonde, elle avait une vie bien à elle. Arthur avait honte de penser ça du garçon gênant. Avoir des cheveux exceptionnels avait été un de ses rêves quand il était jeune, au lieu de la paille qui refusait de se plier aux coups de peigne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Comment tu vas ? Demanda t-il à son tour, s'installant à ses côtés. On n'a pas eu le temps de se parler depuis la Répartition. »

Arthur n'avait pas le temps de parler avec grand monde, mis à part ses compagnons de maison et de quelques autres, comme Kiku, Harrie et Emma, quand ils avaient cours ensemble. Ou plutôt, il avait le temps mais pas l'envie.

« Tu ne t'assois pas là d'habitude, signala Arhur, espérant qu'il comprenne le message.

– Je sais, opina t-il, c'est parce que tu t'assois avec le garçon albinos. Où il est ? Moi je m'assied un peu plus devant. Tu vois ? À côté du garçon qui est tout seul maintenant.

– Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec lui ? Il est de ta maison non ?

– Oui, mais j'aime bien être ici. »

Arthur lâcha un juron, clamant que Francis voulait juste l'énerver. Il observa le compagnon habituel de Francis qui était plus grand qu'eux et avait des cheveux lisses et blancs. De dos, il ne pouvait pas voir son dos, mais il l'avait déjà vu à d'autres occasions. Il avait un visage froid, et une expression qui invitait à ne jamais lui adresser la parole de peur d'être maudit d'un simple regard. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'appelait Erasmo Rivers et provenait d'une famille métisse plutôt pauvre.

« Tu as déjà fait de la magie Arthur ?

– Kirkland.

– Hein ?

– Je m'appelle Kirkland. Personne ne t'as donné la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom.

– Mais c'est débile, vu qu'on se connaît déjà.

– On ne se connaît pas.

– Que tu es compliqué ! »

Il fut déconcerté que Francis rit comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague. Arthur jugea soudain que la compagnie de l'iceberg de devant serait plus supportable, et décida d'imaginer qu'il était seul, bien que Francis rendait la tâche ardue avec ses incessantes questions qui ne recevaient souvent qu'une courte réponse.

Quand le professeur arriva, le silence se fit instantanément. C'était un homme qui imposait le respect grâce à sa seule présence. Il était grand et ténébreux. Une rumeur courait qu'il avait combattu du côté de Voldemort et qu'il avait évité l'emprisonnement par miracle. Cependant, si cela s'avérait être vrai, Arthur trouvait que c'était vraiment stupide qu'il ait été embauché dans une école de magie où les fils de ses ennemis allaient étudier.

L'homme s'appelait Marcus Rosier. Il était grand, de peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs et courts. D'un mouvement de baguette il écrivit les ingrédients sur le tableau et leur expliqua qu'ils allaient réaliser leur première potion. Celui qui la finirait en premier et obtiendrait une qualité satisfaisante ferait gagner cinq points à sa maison. Une récompense non négligeable.

Ils se mirent à l'œuvre. Arthur alla à l'étagère des ingrédients et rapporta tous ceux requis à sa table. Ils mirent leurs chaudrons sur le feu. Arthur observa Francis en cachette, pour voir ce qu'il faisait dans son chaudron en or. En or. Quelle genre de personne amenait un chaudron en or pour leur première année de Potion ? Connaissant les résultats habituels des premiers essais. David, par exemple, avait fait explosé sept chaudrons avant de comprendre le truc (assez pour les faire seulement fondre de temps à autre).

« Hé, tu ne vas pas t'attacher les cheveux ? Demanda t-il presque sans le vouloir, quand le feu fut sur le point de brûler une des longues mèches aussi brillantes que le chaudron.

– Ah, si, mais je n'ai rien pour les retenir, dit Francis. Je vais juste faire attention.

– Hé, tiens, dit une des Serpentard, celle aux cheveux châtains ondulés. Elle répondait au nom de Monique et faisait partie d'une famille de sang pure bien que celle d'Arthur n'ait jamais fait beaucoup affaire avec eux. Tu peux même le garder si tu veux.

– Merci. » dit Francis.

L'attention d'Arthur était plus portée sur la façon dont il attachait ses cheveux plutôt que sur la potion, si bien que son chaudron faillit brûler. Le reste du cours, il essaya de suivre les instructions au pied de la lettre, et ne comprit pas pourquoi sa potion prit une teinte verte sombre au lieu du bleu clair qui aurait être le résultat final. Comme celui de Francis, qui, avec Malfoy, gagna les cinq points pour sa maison.

Arthur se sentit agacé, car jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas gagné de points. Son humeur ne fit qu'empirer quand Francis lui adressa un beau sourire de suffisance, suivi d'une sorte de moquerie, quand il lui dit :

« La prochaine fois, demande de l'aide si tu as tant de mal. »

En réponse, Arthur dit qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal, lui tira les cheveux et quitta la classe sans un regard en arrière.

Cette vengeance ne lui parut pas digne de lui et il décida donc qu'il se vengerait pour de vrai au moment propice. L'après-midi, il alla visiter Gilbert, qui récupérait et pourrait assister aux cours le jour suivant. Il devait seulement faire attention à ses mouvements car il pouvait encore sentir de la douleur en bougeant.

Gilbert rejoignit Arthur au petit-déjeuner. Le sort l'avait rendu un peu plus grand que lui. En réalité, Arthur était l'un des plus petits parmi les premières années. À l'exception de Kiku et d'Albus Potter. Il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé auparavant car il savait que la croissance des hommes de sa famille était tardive il ne s'en inquiéta que quand une fois, essayant d'attraper un livre à la bibliothèque, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas car il était hors d'atteinte, Francis apparut de nul part et lui fit la faveur non sollicitée de le lui attraper, le lui donnant sans se rendre compte des envies de meurtre qui émanait d'Arthur. Par chance, il s'éloigna ensuite pour gagner une des tables inoccupées, pour lire le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Autrement, Arthur le lui aurait lancé dans la figure.

A partir de là, ou à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Francis, la question de sa taille fut préoccupante. S'ajouta à cela le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire une potion un tant soit peu décente, alors que Francis se targuait de son succès en se proclamant le meilleur de la classe. Le comble fut quand il lui dit, en plein milieu du cours, qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour qu'il lui explique précisément ce qu'il faisait mal avec sa potion.

Arthur s'était découvert des facilités en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où, pendant la première classe pratique, il avait gagné ses premiers points. Gilbert aussi se trouva être plutôt bon, tout comme Dorothy Nott et Albus Potter.

Ils partageaient ces leçons avec les Poufsouffles même si aucun ne se démarquait en classe, pas même Kiku qui y mettait pourtant tout son cœur.

Arthur se surprit à comprendre comment fonctionnait le château. Ou, plus exactement, à se familiariser avec ses couloirs, ses escaliers mouvants et ses salles qui changeaient de place. Même s'il s'était senti perdu les premiers jours, après avoir compris, il ne se reperdit plus et put le parcourir comme s'il y avait déjà vécu plus d'un an, à l'inverse d'autres élèves qui se perdaient souvent. Emma, par exemple, arrivait souvent en retard car elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée. Elle était de Sang-mêlé.

Les professeurs ne retiraient pas de points pour manque de ponctualité aux premières années, reconnaissant qu'il fallait beaucoup de temps pour s'accoutumer à la structure changeante du château. La majorité des professeurs était biens, même si certains, comme celui de Potion étaient strictes, d'autres comme celui de Botanique, étaient ennuyeux, voire mortellement barbants, comme celui d'Histoire de la Magie.

Arthur et Gilbert se retrouvaient souvent dans le Parc. Ils étaient parfois rejoints par leur compagnons de Serpentard, Kiku, Harrie et Emma et d'autres fois, quand il faisait beau, Francis venait passer du temps avec eux. Il s'asseyait à leur côté, déterminé à ne pas voir l'antipathie d'Arthur à son égard, qui se sentait d'autant plus frustré qu'il n'avait pas pu se venger en bonne et due forme.

Une après-midi, en sortant de Potion, Francis s'invita justement quand Arthur et Gilbert se dirigeaient vers le parc. Gilbert n'avait aucun problème avec le garçon, il allait même jusqu'à le considérer sympathique, et ne comprenait donc pas l'attitude d'Arthur. Et encore moins celle de Francis quand l'attitude d'Arthur était évidente.

« Moi non plus je n'ai plus cours aujourd'hui, dit Francis. Vous savez quoi ? L'autre jour, j'ai découvert un endroit splendide dans le Parc, et très calme. On pourrait y all...

– On sait déjà où on va aller » le coupa Arthur en continuant d'avancer tout en disant à Gilbert « Accélère »

Francis s'acharna à les suivre et à s'asseoir avec eux, commençant à jacasser à propos de l'étrangeté de la mode des sorciers qu'il trouvait vieillotte. Il était d'ascendance Moldu, sa mère était designer de mode et son père chroniqueur d'un journal. Super, se dit Arthur, mais ça m'est égal. Il était fils unique, détestait les ordinateurs (allez savoir ce que c'était que ça.) et adorait cuisiner. Et ça m'est égal, se redit Arthur.

Ce garçon ne se taisait jamais, malgré qu'il le voyait parfois lisant un livre, seul, que ce soit à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, quand il n'était pas avec eux, il était seul, en train de dévorer la bibliothèque entière.

Un autre chose qu'il remarquait : Quand Francis était avec eux, beaucoup d'élèves leur prêtaient attention, qu'ils soient filles ou garçons. Arthur n'aimait pas ce genre d'attention, et le pire venait du fait que ce gêneur avait l'air de le faire exprès, comme s'il voulait être regardé, admiré, comme s'il avait quelque chose d'intrigant en lui, qui obligeait les autres à le regarder plus que de raison.

« Tu m'énerves » admit-il un jour, lassé, incapable de le supporter plus longtemps. Kiku, Gilbert et Francis le regardèrent sans comprendre (D'accord, en fait, Francis était le seul à ne pas comprendre). Cela lui prit juste après que des filles passent à côté d'eux, gloussant comme s'ils faisaient partie d'un spectacle ou quelque chose du genre. « je parle de toi Bonnefoy. Je ne t'aime pas.

– Ah, euh, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Francis, confus.

– Depuis que tu as commencé à me parler, oui, tout ce que tu as fait, répondit Arthur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à venir nous déranger avec tes bavardages inutiles. Dégage pour voir ?

– Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

– Quelle partie de ''Tout vas très bien pour moi, Bonnefoy, le problème c'est toi'' ne comprends tu toujours pas ? » répéta Arthur

Francis resta là, à le fixer fermement, puis eu enfin l'air de comprendre qu'Arthur était sérieux. Ce fut la première fois qu'il le vit rougir, mais il ne pensait pas que cela venait de la honte. Il ramassa ses affaires, se leva et, sans leur jeter un dernier coup d'œil, s'éloigna jusqu'à pénétrer dans le château. Il ne reçurent plus d'attention dérangeant de toute l'après-midi et Arthur sentit, enfin, que les choses allaient se dérouler bien à partir de cet instant. Quand le souvenir de Francis parut s'estomper de l'esprit des trois garçons, Kiku se mit à prendre des photos pour sa collection, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Quand ils sortaient de cours, ils prirent pour habitude d'aller dans le Parc. Arthur préférait qu'ils se retrouvent là, plutôt que dans la Salle commune, avec le lac si proche d'eux. Il détestait le lac, il le détestait vraiment.

* * *

><p>Tous les personnages sont tirés d'Harry Potter. Certains noms de famille ont été changé pour faire plus anglais.<p>

Sur les noms :

Emma et Harrie Campbell : Belgique et Pays-Bas. Sang-mêlés.

Monique Malone : Monaco, le nom a été emprunté à Roger Malone, un Poufsouffle de l'année d'Harry. C'est donc lui son père. Je ne connaissais pas ce personnage, mais je vous jure qu'il existe même si on ne le voit/lit jamais. x)

Le tournoi s'approche :)


	3. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

**Chapitre trois**

**Le tournoi des trois Sorciers**

À partir de cette conversation avec Francis, celui-ci démontra qu'il était capable d'ignorer quelqu'un. Ou, plus précisément, de l'ignorer lui. En cours de Potion, il arrêta de s'asseoir à côté de lui et retourna avec son ancien compagnon, évitait de le regarder et, en soi, paraissait disposé à feindre l'inexistence d'Arthur. Ce dont Arthur n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

Il était toujours le meilleur en Potion, talonné par Malfoy, mais Arthur avait entendu qu'il avait du mal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il se surprenait parfois à souhaiter qu'un troll entre dans le château et qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux seul à seul, pour lui montrer qui était le meilleur dans une situation réelle. Comme il savait que, grâce aux sécurités du château, ce serait un peu difficile, il se contentait de lui tirer les cheveux quand Francis était distrait. Il lui lançait aussi parfois de petits sorts, comme le maléfice du croche-pied qui était assez simple à réaliser, et avec lequel il avait une fois réussi à faire tomber Francis sur Ivan, un garçon de Serpentard de la même année de lui qui gardait une œil sur lui depuis.

Ivan était un garçon dont il fallait se méfier. Arthur préférait affronter un troll qu'un Ivan contrarié en classe, avec lui, Ivan et Potter était les meilleurs en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Du côté des Gryffondor, Alfred Jones concourrait aussi pour le titre du meilleur. C'était un enfant de Moldu qui aurait pu passer pour l'héritier même de Gryffondor tant il était bruyant et courageux. Arthur avait un problème avec la manière dont le concept de courage était perçu à Poudlard il fit remarquer une fois que cela pouvait être considéré comme un synonyme de stupidité et avait failli se battre avec Jones si Emma ne les avait pas séparer en les menaçant d'un sort d'entrave. Son cousin, Harrie, paraissait disposé à l'aider.

Une autre fois, il lança à Francis un sortilège qui lui prit de nombreuses semaines à réaliser, celui du crac badaboum. Il parvint à créer une large déchirure dans son sac, faisant s'éparpiller tout son contenu sur le sol. Son flacon d'encre se brisa sur le coup, tâchant plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins et livres.

Cette fois-ci, Wendy assista à toute la scène. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit, dans un murmure, que c'était un sort très bien exécuté mais qu'il ferait mieux de laisser ses compagnons en paix ou elle préviendrait leurs parents. Arthur lui promit qu'il ne recommencerait plus.

En réalité, Arthur n'était pas un de ces garçon qui tourmentaient les autres sans aucun motif, mais Francis était un cas particulier. Pour les autres, il était un bon camarade, quelque peu réservé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis car il ne recherchait pas spécialement le contact, mais une fois qu'il avait donné sa confiance, on pouvait compter sur lui pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Son cercle d'ami le plus proche se constituait de ses camarades de Serpentard, avec Gilbert en tête, Kiku de Poufsouffle et Emma de Gryffondor. Les autres étaient de simples connaissances avec qui il s'entendait plus ou moins bien. Il ne pouvait pas supporter Alfred Jones toute une journée, mais à petite dose, accompagné d'autres personnes comme Emma ou Rose Weasley, il y parvenait.

Il avait pris l'habitude d'écrire à ses parents deux fois par semaine, tout comme ses frères. Ces derniers lui racontaient les petites bricoles domestiques, le travail de James et comment les choses évoluaient pour les jumeaux. Au début, il écrivait des parchemins entiers mais au fil de l'année, la taille de ses lettres diminua progressivement sans autre raison que l'habitude. Toutefois, il lui restait encore de nombreuses lettres gigantesques à écrire avant d'en arriver à cette étape. Parmi elles, sa description de sa première leçon de vol.

Elle se déroula un vendredi après-midi, sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'était un cours où l'on apprenait aux élèves à voler sur un balai. La base quoi. Arthur et Gilbert savaient déjà le faire, comme la plupart de leurs camarades Serpentard, mais le cours était obligatoire et, en plus de cela, ils ne voulaient pas rater l'occasion de voler. Leur objectif à tous, ou à presque tous, était de tenter leur chance dans une équipe de Quidditch.

Il avait cours avec les Serdaigle, bien qu'Arthur aurait préféré aider Kiku, qui était très enthousiaste. L'enthousiasme le faisait paraître nerveux, à tel point qu'il avait l'air de souffrir d'une attaque cardiaque. Il aurait aussi voulu être avec les Gryffondor, surtout pour qu'Emma le voit voler.

Arthur s'était toujours senti à l'aise sur un balai, c'est pourquoi, quand la professeur termina d'expliquer comment appeler son balai, il l'avait dans les mains instantanément. Ils ne réussirent pas tous du premier coup. Monique appelait son balai comme si elle préférait qu'il reste au sol, celui d'Ivan essaya de s'enfuir, ceux de Feliciano Vargas et Feliks Lukasiewicz les frappèrent au crâne quand ils dirent « Debout ! », Héraclès Karpusi le prononça d'une façon tellement lente et paresseuse que le balai s'éleva tout aussi lentement et paresseusement, quand il bailla, le balai retomba au sol. Celui de Francis ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, malgré la volonté avec laquelle le garçon l'appelait.

Ceux de Gilbert, Scorpius, Albus et Dorothy réagirent avec autant de rapidité que celui d'Arthur. Ils durent attendre quinze minutes de plus pour que tout le monde ait son balai en main, même si, ceux de Monique et de Francis par exemple, n'eurent pas le moindre mouvement et qu'ils durent les attraper de manière traditionnelle : se pencher et les prendre à la main, une manière toute aussi efficace mais plutôt ridicule.

La professeur leur expliqua ensuite comment s'asseoir sur leurs balais et se diriger dans les airs. À peine eut-elle fini son explication qu'Arthur s'élevait, en même temps que beaucoup de ses camarades de Serpentard. Seuls deux Serdaigle s'envolèrent immédiatement. Rapidement, des courses commencèrent entre les plus experts. Arthur en gagna une bonne partie, mais laissa assez vite les perdants pour s'approcher de là où Francis, Héraclès et Monique essayaient toujours de décoller.

« Alors, on a du mal ? » demanda t-il, avant de filer comme une flèche.

Feliks et Feliciano volaient bien, mais étaient soit très distraits, soit très maladroits et il fallait faire attention à ne pas les heurter, car les deux garçons étaient du genre à ne s'en rendre compte qu'après avoir reçu le coup. Arthur volait bien au dessus des autres, il essaya d'aller le plus haut possible mais il apparut que le balai ne pouvait pas aller très loin, c'est pourquoi il finit par redescendre et voler juste un peu au dessus des autres. Il adorait sentir le vent fouetter son visage. Cette sensation était indescriptible, il pouvait rester sur son balai toute la journée.

Priscilla Parkinson s'était approché des trois élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi à décoller et décrivait des cercles autour d'eux, affichant un air moqueur. Bien vite, d'autres élèves la rejoignirent jusqu'à ce que la professeur les dispersent, sans leur enlever de points. À la fin du cours, certains lancèrent des piques aux trois.

« Je préfère mille fois la terre ferme, merci bien. » murmura Francis, de mauvaise humeur. Ils s'en allèrent tout les trois.

Arthur aurait voulu les provoquer, mais il n'aimait pas, ou plutôt, il était furieux que d'autres personnes s'en prennent à Francis, l'atmosphère triomphale de la classe de vol se vit ainsi atténuée par le fait de ne pas pouvoir mettre au clair que s'en prendre à Francis n'était drôle que si c'était lui qui le faisait.

Pour le reste, les leçons de vol devinrent vite ses préférées, avec Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il deviendrait, il en était certain, un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch Pendant les vacances de Noël, il n'arrêta pas de répéter à quel point Poudlard était un endroit merveilleux. En revenant, il n'avait que des anecdotes familiales à partager, les même que Gilbert. Kiku, en revanche, était allé au Japon et leur avait ramené une montagne de photographies de son voyage, en plus de quelques cadeaux qu'Arthur pensait ne jamais utiliser mais qu'il savait être de simples cadeaux de touristes.

Sa première année à Poudlard s'écoula, entre les cours et les amitiés. En deuxième année, il parvint à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en temps que poursuiveur. En troisième année, il commença à sortir avec Emma, ce qui provoqua une sorte d'inimité entre lui et Harrie, qui parfois, avait l'air de se prendre pour son père. En cinquième année, ils rompirent. En sixième année, il n'entretint que des relations fugaces, tant avec des filles qu'avec des garçons, il obtint de très bonnes notes à ses examens et son équipe gagna la Coupe de Quidditch pour la première fois, après une période d'insupportable chance des Gryffondor.

En septième année commença le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

* * *

><p>Des rumeurs couraient sur le sujet, mais rien qui ne soit certain. Par ailleurs, il avait passé des vacances tranquilles, voyagé aux États-Unis pendant une courte période, visita par la suite Gilbert, Kiku et Emma et sortait fréquemment avec eux. Dans le compartiment de train, en route vers Poudlard, ils ne parlèrent de rien d'autre.<p>

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, il descendirent du wagon et se dirigèrent vers les diligences tirées par magie. Ou plutôt, selon la croyance générale, car une fois Dorothy, qui avait vu son grand-père mourir, leur avoua qu'elles étaient en réalité tirées par des chevaux invisibles. Arthur ne la croirait que quand il les aurait vu de ses propres yeux même si, en y réfléchissant bien, l'idée de les voir de son vivant ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

En chemin, il vit des visages connus parmi eux, le plus marquant était celui de Francis, dont la haute silhouette stylée était accompagnée d'Héraclès. Arthur n'avait jamais pu déterminer si oui ou non, ils sortaient ensemble car ils étaient toujours vus très proches, comme maintenant, mais ce dont Arthur était sûr c'est qu'on associait à Francis une multitude de partenaires, garçons et filles, sans que cela ne dure jamais plus d'un mois. Parfois, il sortait avec plusieurs à la fois, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses malédictions desquelles ses amis et son partenaire de rechange avaient su le défendre.

Il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'amis, bien qu'il se démarquait clairement de par son apparence. Il avait Héraclès, Serdaigle comme lui, avec qui on le voyait tout le temps lire, ainsi que Monique, une Serpentard, avec qui ils étaient devenus inséparables depuis la désastreuse leçon de Vol. Il y avait peut-être aussi Feliciano, ayant appris de Monique qu'ils se réunissaient pour dessiner ou parler de peintures (Arthur ne comprenait pas le concept, car apparemment, il s'agissait de tableaux qui ne bougeaient pas). En outre, il n'était pas inhabituel de le voir en compagnie de quelques filles, comme Cosette Harper, Madeleine Kegg, Rose Weasley et même Emma.

Francis et Héraclès montèrent dans une diligence. Arthur grimpa dans une autre, suivi de Kiku, Gilbert et Emma. Une fois de plus, des rumeurs sur le Tournoi coururent. Quelqu'un avait vu un énorme vaisseau dans le lac, qui appartenait très certainement à Durmstrang, une des écoles clefs de cet événement. En réalité, toute les écoles d'Europe y participaient mais ne pouvaient évidemment pas participer toutes en même temps. L'année marquant le retour de Voldemort avait vu la participation de Durmstrangs et de Beauxbâtons, une académie française localisée dans le Sud de la France. Un des mystères était de savoir quelles écoles participeraient cette fois-ci, à condition que le Tournoi ait bel et bien lieu, mais après la rumeur du lac, les doutes se dissipaient de plus en plus.

« Les premières années ne vont pas traverser le lac cette année, dit Emma. C'est Rose qui me l'a dit.

– Vous pensez que c'est à cause du navire ? Demanda Kiku

– C'est forcément à cause de ça » répondit Gilbert, qui contenait mal son excitation.

Arthur le comprenait. Il avait toujours voulu assister à un Tournoi d'une telle importance pendant ses études à Poudlard. De tout ses frères, seul James avait été témoin d'un Tournoi, quand il était en première année. Les écoles d'Allemagne et de Portugal avaient participé. Il avait raconté que Poudlard avait gagné car un des Champions mourut lors de la troisième tâche et l'autre aussi aurait frôlé l'au-delà si les Aurors n'étaient pas arrivés à temps pour le sauver.

Dans la Grande Salle, presque aucune attention ne fut prêtée à la Cérémonie de Répartition, à la place, les élèves jetaient constamment des coups d'œil à la table des professeurs, espérant quelques messages secrets de la part de la Directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Elle paraissait imperturbable devant l'attente qui pesait dans l'air. Quand la cérémonie s'acheva, elle se leva, demanda le silence, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire en soi, sa seule présence l'imposant. Elle souhaita la bienvenue habituelle suivie de quelques informations sans importance, pour passer ensuite à la surprise que déjà tout le monde, ou presque, savait :

« Cette année, j'ai l'honneur d'annoncer que nous célébrerons l'ancestral Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Tout de suite après, elle dévoila quelles seraient les écoles invitées. Durmstrangs et Beauxbâtons, qui à l'annonce de leurs noms entrèrent triomphalement par les portes menant au Hall. La majorité des élèves de l'école française paraissait scintiller en marchant, comme s'ils étaient tous mi-vélanes, ou qu'ils s'étaient lancés un sort de brillance. Ils avaient plus ou moins le même air que Bonnefoy, nombre d'entre eux étaient blonds, mais plus important encore, presque tous étaient assez attirants. Le regard d'Arthur se perdit dans ce flot d'élèves, jusqu'à ce que Potter, qui n'avait jamais prêté attention à la beauté physique si elle ne comprenait pas un certain Malfoy, lui donna un coup de coude, lui annonçant que la directrice allait reprendre la parole.

Elle leur expliqua que le délai pour déposer leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu allait débuter, que seul ceux âgés de dix-sept ans ou plus pouvaient postuler et qu'ils avaient donc installé une barrière anti-âge, qui repoussait les élèves mineurs afin d'éviter l'infraction du règlement.

Presque personne ne dormit cette nuit-là, surtout les septièmes années. À Serpentard, Arthur et ses camarades discutèrent de qui participeraient et des raisons pour lesquelles la Coupe pourrait les choisir eux au lieu d'un autre. Potter, en particulier, avait déjà des antécédents dans sa famille, en plus du fait d'être le fils du Sauveur du Monde Magique, ce qui lui donnerait certainement des points bonus, il était aussi talentueux en magie. Malfoy n'était pas intéressé par le Tournoi et ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'intérêt de Potter.

« Mais je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Ni aucun d'entre vous. C'est votre vie et vous êtes assez grands pour savoir comment vous voulez la mener. » trancha t-il.

Gilbert pensait déjà qu'il serait choisi, qu'il n'y avait pas de sorcier plus puissant que lui et qu'il allait devenir aussi célèbre que Dumbledore. Arthur pensait pareil, à la différence qu'il gardait pour lui ses commentaires les plus égocentriques. Il était certain que ses parents seraient fiers de lui s'il devenait le champion de Poudlard, c'était un exploit qu'aucun de ses frères n'avait accompli, pas même James.

Le matin suivant, Arthur ne fut qu'un des innombrables élèves à déposer son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, avec Albus, Ivan, Gilbert et Dorothy. Pendant les cours, ils découvrirent que des élèves d'autres maisons avaient fait de même. À Poufsouffle, Lovino Vargas et Abigail Hooper, une fille blonde et rondelette, mais qui arrivait à exécuter des sorts puissants. Il ne pensait pas que Lovino serait choisi, car il ne se démarquait que par son flot incessant de paroles.

À Serdaigle, Erasmo Rivers, un grand garçon pâle avec une expression sérieuse, qui était très ami avec Ivan était le seul de sa Maison à avoir osé tenter sa chance.

À Gryffondor, presque tous, même Emma, s'était décidé à essayer. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas choisie : Si une fille devait être choisie, il misait plus sur Elizabeth Héderváry ou Milena Flume. Mais il était sûr que les garçons avaient plus de chance que les filles. Arthur savait que son rival direct était Alfred Jones, bien qu'Antonio Fernandez, Harrie Campbell, Elliot Deauclaire et Vladimir Petrescu étaient eux aussi des candidats prometteurs.

Pendant un cours de Potion, Francis avait commenté qu'il trouvait leur attitude stupide :

« De ce que j'ai lu, c'est un tournoi sanguinaire et moyen-âgeux où l'on récompense les plus barbares du monde magique »

Personne, pas même ses compagnons de Maison, ne lui prêtèrent attention.

« Sérieusement, insista t-il à voix haute. Vous savez qu'il y a 90% de chance de mourir ? Plus de la moitié des participants sont morts. Beaucoup de survivants, ou gagnants, qu'importe comment vous les appelez, ont été mutilé. C'est ridicule de vouloir mettre sa vie en danger pour un simple spectacle ! »

Arthur, qui ne l'avait jamais supporté, leva la voix, pour être parfaitement audible de tous :

« Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu es un lâche »

Tout les autres furent d'accord. Les mots de Francis leur avaient apparut haineux, même pour Monique, qui était généralement d'accord avec lui. Il n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur rappelle les risques du Tournoi s'ils les connaissaient déjà. L'important était de se couvrir de gloire, avec toutes les conséquences que cela apportait. Francis insistait sur les dangers que cela représentait, au point que ses propres camarades de Maison lui demandent de se taire. Vexé, il s'approcha d'Héraclès comme si celui-ci était le seul être sensé de la classe, seulement pour découvrir qu'Héraclès aussi s'était inscrit au dernier moment.

« Tous, vous avez tous perdu la tête. Mais pourquoi ça m'étonnerait, vu que les sorciers s'habillent toujours comme pendant le Moyen-Âge ! S'exclama t-il avant de s'en aller, offensé, la classe étant terminée.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire ça ? Demanda Gilbert.

– Il croit que la philosophie d'une société transparaît dans sa façon de s'habiller, expliqua Monique. En fait, c'est une théorie très intéressante, démontrée jusque dans le monde Moldu. »

Arthur roula les yeux. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne gâcher le Tournoi. D'autre part, durant tout le temps que dura les inscriptions, Arthur en profita pour observer le reste des étudiants des autres Maisons. Il flirta avec quelques Beauxbâtons mais finit par se rapprocher de plusieurs élèves de Durmstrangs après avoir découvert qu'ils partageaient de nombreux points communs en matière de magie. Ils avaient des leçons de Magie Noire dans leur école, où, au lieu d'enseigner la défense, les professeurs montraient comment attaquer avant même d'avoir besoin d'une quelconque défense. Avec d'autres Serpentard, ils organisèrent des rendez-vous avec quelques élèves de Durmstrangs pour pratiquer des sorts d'attaque. Ils ne pouvaient pas forger d'amitié solide avec aucun d'entre eux, car n'importe lequel pouvait devenir le Champion de Durmstrangs. Arthur était impressionné par les talents de Berwalrd Owenstierna et de Simon Christensen, car ils étaient forts physiquement en plus d'être des magiciens habiles, et possédaient une grande connaissance en ce qui concernait les enchantements offensifs.

Enfin, les deux semaines touchèrent à leur fin. Ce dimanche là, les élèves arrivèrent plus tôt à la Grande Salle, comme si une assistance importante presserait la décision de la Coupe. Arthur sentit des papillons dans son estomac. Enfin, après le dîner, la directrice se leva et s'approcha de la Coupe, qui avait été installé devant les quatre tables.

Le Champion de Durmstrangs fut choisi en premier et il se trouva que c'était un des garçons avec qui Arthur s'entraînait, il s'appelait Lukas Bondevik et était particulièrement doué, mais pas autant qu'Oxenstierna et Christensen, bien que Malfoy suspectait qu'il ne leur avait pas montré ses meilleurs sorts.

Vint ensuite le Champion de Beauxbâtons, Charlotte Bonnaccord, une grande fille blonde, extrêmement jolie. Il ne savait rien d'elle, mais aucun des élèves de son école n'avait l'air surpris du choix de la Coupe.

Enfin, la Directrice piocha le nom du dernier Champion, celui de Poudlard. Le silence se fit plus tendu que jamais. Arthur crut avoir arrêté de respirer. Puis, la directrice annonça à voix haute :

« Francis Bonnefoy. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà. Je voulais préciser que en début de chapitre, j'ai traduit « hechizo de ataduras » par « sort d'entrave ». Je dois admettre traduire les sorts de tête et je voulais d'abord mettre maléfice de Jambencoton mais en cherchant hechizo de ataduras sur google, j'ai vu « ataduras de lengua » donc je me suis dit que peut-être c'était le sort de Mutismus.<p>

Mais là je savais plus si c'était un sort qui existait dans le livre ou si ça venait seulement des jeux PC. Donc j'ai laissé entrave et pis, à vous de voir si c'est entraver les pieds ou la langue :p Si quelqu'un se souvient du nom du sort, je suis preneuse.

Ça me fait rire comment les Français sont toujours vu comme des blonds. Beauxbâtons est censé être dans les Pyrénées et est censé regrouper des Français, des Espagnols, des Portugais, des Andorrans, des Belges, des Luxembourgeois et des Néerlandais. Mais non, on passe directement à la case Néerlandais pour eux. Même les ibériques x)

Pour les noms :

Cosette Harper : Gryffondor, c'est Seychelles. Le nom a été pris d'une fic de Tari «La Torpeza de tus pasos » parce qu'il était chou.

Madeleine Kegg : Poufsouffle. Fem!Canada

Abigail Hooper : Poufsouffle. Fem!USA. L'idée d'une fille avec quelques kilos en trop, comme son homologue masculin plaisait à Alega.

Erasmo Rivers : Serdaigle. Male!Biélorussie

Milena Flume : Gryffondor. Fem!Italie. Alega l'a mis à Gryffondor car Himaruya l'a décrite comme l'opposé d'Italie.

Elliot Deauclaire. Male!Hongrie. C'était originellement Elliot Clearwater mais comme Clearwater est traduit par Deauclaire dans les livres, j'ai traduit ici aussi (Mais si vous savez, Pénélope Deauclaire, la copine de Percy dans les premiers tomes)

Vladimir Petrescu : Gryffondor. Roumanie.

Simon Christensen et Lukas Bondevik : Danemark et Norvège

Charlotte Bonnaccord. 2P!Fem!France

Feliciano a été mis à Serdaigle parce qu'il est extrêmement créatif et talentueux dans les arts. C'est pour ça que Francis et lui sont très bons amis.

Et pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi Hongrie, États-Unis et Espagne sont à Gryffondor, si ?:)

Voilà ! Et tout les noms sont tirés de l'univers Harry Potter ou de la page Wiki d'Hetalia.


	4. Le pire des Champions

**Chapitre 4**

**Le pire des Champions**

Arthur ne put pas se joindre aux célébrations avec le reste des élèves de Poudlard, qui ne connaissaient personnellement pas ledit Champion et ignoraient qu'il abhorrait le Tournoi.

Mais à quoi tout cela rimait ? Peut-être que tous ses jacassements idiots cachaient seulement le fait que lui aussi avait succombé au charme du Tournoi ? Il chercha du regard la table des Serdaigle, où Francis était le plus bouleversé, presque au bord des larmes, comme s'il croyait que la réalité s'était transformé en un cauchemar qui à présent l'applaudissait et l'obligeait à rejoindre la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, avec le reste des Champions et de leur directeurs. Il essaya de s'enfuir, ou du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'il donna, mais ses propres camarades l'obligèrent à se traîner jusqu'à McGonagall

L'image qu'il donnait était pathétique, sur le point de s'effondrer, contrastant avec celles des deux premiers Champions. Lukas Bondevik semblait imperturbable, et sa seule vue pouvait forcer le respect et l'admiration, sans besoin d'employer de grands enchantements. Charlotte Bonnacord éveillait l'intérêt d'une manière différente, elle avait tant d'allure qu'elle paraissait avoir été couronnée gagnante du Tounoi à l'instant même.

« C'est une blague. » murmura Malfoy, qui lui non plus ne s'était pas joint aux festivités.

Après quelques mots de la part de la directrice, les directeurs et leurs Champions se retirèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall. En chemin, d'après le bruit qui courut, Francis piqua un crise d'hystérie, avait renoncé et exigé qu'un autre sacrifice soit choisi pour leurs rituels barbares, tenta de s'enfuir, et avait annoncé qu'il étudierait l'affaire et ferait valoir ses droits. Quand la directrice lui expliqua qu'en mettant son nom dans la Coupe, il avait signé un contrat magique qui le contraignait à participer au risque de souffrir de terribles conséquences. Nul besoin de leur expliquer, tous savait qu'on ne pouvait pas rompre un contrat magique.

Cette nuit là, la tour des Serdaigle respirait la joie, excepté pour le Champion de Poudlard. Les félicitations lui passèrent par dessus la tête et il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Héraclès, pour ne pas démoraliser leurs compagnons, dit qu'il se préparait pour ses devoirs en tant que Champion, et, pour rester optimistes, ils le crurent.

La confusion régnait parmi les Serpentard.

« Je suis bien meilleur que Bonnefoy non ? Dit Gilbert.

– Ces artefacts magiques sont excentriques, dit Priscilla Parkinson. Enfin, il est clair qu'on ne va pas gagner cette année.

– Mais... Bonnefoy a mis son nom dans la Coupe ? Demanda Malfoy. Vu la façon dont il s'est donné en spectacle, j'en doute.

– Bien sûr que non il ne l'a pas mis ! Dit Dorothy Nott. Quelqu'un s'est cru malin c'est tout. Mais qui ? J'aimerais le féliciter pour avoir anéanti toute chance de victoire de Poudlard.

– Ils vont nous massacrer » acquiesça Parkinson.

Arthur était contrarié. Ça avait été sa grande chance de se démarquer de ses frères –James n'aurait jamais pu faire mieux– et de toute l'école, et ce garçon avait subitement débarqué pour tout ruiner. Comme toujours.

Le jour suivant, il se présenta au bureau de la directrice, proposant à McGonagall de prendre la place de Francis dans le cas où ce dernier ne voulait pas participer. Il savait déjà la réponse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir extrêmement déçu du refus.

Francis n'assista pas aux leçons ce jours-là. Héraclès dit quelque chose à propos d'un « entraînement » mais aucun de ceux qui connaissaient le Champion n'y crût. En réalité, il manqua les cours trois jours d'affilé. Au quatrième, il fut aperçu à la bibliothèque, dévorant des livres sur le droit magique. Nott fit passer le mot que, à la fin du dernier tome d'un livre, il s'était mis à pleurer, se lamentant sur son sort.

L'image que donnait l'actuel Champion de Poudlard sapait le moral de tous. Pendant ce temps, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang paraissaient jouir des malheurs de Poudlard, comme si avoir un sorcier pleurnichard et pathétique au lieu de la machine de guerre qu'était Lukas Bondevik, était quelque chose de divertissant. Arthur en avait assez que, quand ils allaient pratiquer des sorts avec les élèves de Durmstrang, rire aux dépens du Champion de Poudlard soit devenu une habitude, presque un devoir pour tous, incluant les élèves de Poudlard eux-même.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la pitié que lui inspirait la situation, qu'un jour, il demanda à Héraclès d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Ce dernier n'objecta pas, car selon lui, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à cacher aux autres Maisons. À la nuit tombée, quand la plus grande partie des élèves fur partie se coucher, il entra et se dirigea vers la chambre de Francis, qui se trouvait être la dernière. Les Serdaigle dormaient dans des chambres communes, mais cette fois, ils l'avaient déserté en apprenant qu'Arthur allait venir.

Francis était sur son lit, entouré de livres, qu'Arthur supposa être sur le droit magique. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il semblait en fait s'agir de ces romans à l'eau de rose qui plaisaient tant à Wendy. Il y avait aussi d'énormes beignets plein de sucre sur le lit, et il les mangeait en pleurant comme s'il était en pleine dépression de post-rupture d'avec sa fiancée. Arthur n'avait jamais touché le fond comme ça après avoir rompu, mais il avait vu Gilbert réagir de cette manière après qu'Elizabeth l'eut rejeté trois fois et qu'il fut sur le point de se jeter dans le lac pour se faire dévorer par les horribles créatures qu'il abritait.

Arthur n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait interrompre cette scène si lamentable et privée, mais le devoir l'appelait.

« Hey... articula t-il, se sentant idiot, ce qui était curieux car à ses yeux l'unique idiot était l'autre.

– Kirkland ? Demanda Francis comme si la question était nécessaire malgré sa présence évidente. Cependant, sa surprise était naturelle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui t'as laissé entrer ?

– Je viens pour... » Comment lui dire qu'il venait faire valoir l'honneur de Poudlard ?

Il s'approcha, avec l'impression que ses pieds étaient piégés dans une armure médiévale. Avec maladresse, il se planta devant le lit, au moment où Francis s'essuyait le visage, sans se remettre de sa surprise.

« Je viens pour... Écoute, je sais que ce qu'il t'arrive est terrible, d'accord ? Tu ne voulais pas être choisi pour un Tournoi auquel beaucoup rêvent de participer une fois dans leur vie et vivre pour le raconter, dit Arthur bien qu'il pensa que la dernière partie était de trop. Mais c'est comme ça. Tu es le Champion de Poudlard même s'il y a des milliers de sorciers plus qualifiés que toi.

– Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe.

– Et celui qui l'a fait est un salaud, mais il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Tu ne peux pas passer tes journées à pleurer comme une âme en peine jusqu'au jour de la première tâche. Parce que sinon tu vas mourir tu sais ? Et Poudlard aura perdu.

– Poudlard est le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment.

– Mais tu ne veux pas mourir.

– Non mais... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne veux pas me battre.

– Tu le feras. Parce que l'honneur de l'école est en jeu. Tu es... tu es... la risée de tous. Même tes propres camarades ne te prennent pas au sérieux. Il y a des déjà des paris sur ta mort et beaucoup parient que ce sera lors la première tâche. Mais ce n'est pas tout, l'importance de ce Tournoi va au-delà de Poudlard.

– Ça je le sais déjà. Le Royaume-Uni en parlera. Ainsi que la France et la Norvège. Peut-être même dans toute l'Europe. Tu crois que je l'ignore ?

– Dans ce cas sois à la hauteur de la situation.

– Je ne vais pas faire partie d'un mécanisme barbare. Les moqueries et le dédain m'importent peu.

– Parfois, tu es pire qu'un troll à qui on aurait lancé un sort de confusion.

- Et la communauté magique n'est rien d'autre qu'un animal avec une baguette. Sérieusement, c'est une honte qu'on continue à promouvoir des bains de sang comme spectacles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? Demanda Arthur. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas l'honneur d'être considéré comme le sorcier le plus fort et le plus puissant de toute l'Europe. C'est comme gagner la baguette de Sureau.

– À quoi sert le pouvoir s'ils persistent dans leur société aux valeurs immuables ?

– Ce sont de bonnes valeurs, dit Arthur, roulant les yeux. Mais écoute, tu ne vas rien changer en faisant ton rebelle. Si, en fait, tu vas offrir la victoire aux deux autres écoles. »

Francis se leva alors, et Arthur fut surpris de se retrouver devant un visage si sérieux, si froid et si souffrant, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter de gaspiller sa salive sans être compris. Arthur ne broncha pas, même si reculer devant le garçon qui avait soudainement l'air bien plus vieux que lui fut son intention initiale. Peut-être était ce dû au fait que plusieurs centimètres les séparaient toujours et que Francis réduisit toute distance entre eux, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, lui transmettant tout le ressentiment qui s'était accumulé au cours des années.

« Kirkland, tu es de tous, la personne la moins indiquée pour débarquer dans ma chambre et me faire ce genre de discours, que je considère plus comme des mugissements que des mots. Laisse moi tranquille si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Arthur dont la rage éclata comme un volcan en éruption. Il pensa à des milliers de malédictions possibles, mais au moment de saisir sa baguette, Francis attrapa son poignet, l'emprisonnant avec peu de force qui cependant suffit à le paralyser. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la nouveauté du geste, car jusqu'à ce jour Francis n'avait jamais osé répondre à ses vengeances magiques de manière directe, il se limitait toujours à démontrer qu'il pouvait être meilleur sorcier par d'autres moyens. En soi, Francis ne réagissait jamais, n'employait jamais la force, même la fois où la situation s'était envenimée avec le petit ami d'une Poufsouffle avec laquelle il avait vécu un amour fugace.

Toutefois, la paralysie d'Arthur ne dura qu'un moment, quand il récupéra, il utilisa son autre main pour le repousser avec toute la force qu'il pouvait accumuler. Francis recula de quelques pas, le lâchant. Arthur se dépêcha de sortir sa baguette, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

« Va crever, imbécile » lâcha t-il, de la haine lacée dans ses mots.

Il sortit de la chambre, sans adresser la parole à ceux qui lui demandait des réponses quant au Champion. Héraclès fut trop lent pour le rattraper et lui demander une explication. Arthur quitta la salle commune et marcha avec précaution dans les couloirs, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse attraper par un professeur vigilant. Quand il revint dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il y trouva peu de gens. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, ôta ses vêtements et se mit au lit. Il mit un temps considérable à trouver le sommeil, ce qui lui permit de s'assurer de sa haine envers Francis Bonnefoy. De la même manière, il finit par conclure : Il va mourir bientôt. Pendant la première tâche. Il ne pourra pas la surmonter.

Et à la place de se sentir heureux de la disparition du sujet tant haï, il lui prit des envies de frapper et de maudire le premier qu'il verrait le lendemain. L'attitude de Francis lui paraissait stupide, c'était nier l'inévitable, comme si, parmi tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, dire 'non' allait arranger la situation.

Le lendemain, il ne maudit personne mais il était tellement de mauvaise humeur que même Gilbert ne tenta pas d'établir la conversation avec lui. Son humeur empirait chaque fois qu'il entendait un commentaire dédaigneux sur le Champion de Poudlard, qui, étant à Serpentard, fusaient.

De plus le mépris ne se limitait pas à sa maison mais à toutes les autres, Serdaigle inclus. Personne n'avait foi en lui et il était sûr que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la nouvelle ne se répande dans tout le Royaume-Uni. La Coupe avait désigné la pire personne possible mais pourquoi ? À quoi devaient-ils cette décision ? Y avait-il eu une erreur ou bien y avait-il une raison profonde que personne ne pouvait alors imaginer ? Arthur n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Les semaines passèrent. Il eut vent que la directrice elle même visita la salle commune de Serdaigle pour avoir une discussion avec le Champion. Francis ne tarda pas à apparaître en publique, aussi impeccable que jamais, mais il évitait de parler aux autres. Il ignorait aussi assez bien les commentaires malintentionnés qu'on lui crachait dans les couloirs et les maléfices qu'on lui lançait juste pour se rendre compte de son incapacité en tant que Champion. Il endurait en silence, comme une muraille obstinée à résister à tout type d'attaques.

Gilbert était surpris qu'Arthur ne prenne pas part aux représailles envers le Champion. Arthur, à cela, lui répondit apathiquement :

« Quel intérêt à le faire si toute l'école le fait déjà pour moi ? »

Les professeurs ne pouvaient rien faire pour freiner le comportement de leurs élèves, bien qu'ils tentèrent de les empêcher, tout en se donnant du mal pour que Francis comprenne le rôle qui lui incombait, sans succès

Quand un jour, un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor accula Francis contre un mur dans un couloir peu fréquenté, et menaça de le frapper (un sorcier se battant comme un vulgaire Moldu!), les élèves, au lieu de le retenir, encouragèrent le combat immédiatement. Seul un maléfice anonyme mit fin à l'altercation, frappant l'agresseur dans le dos et l'assommant.

Nul ne sut qui était le sauveur de Francis, sauf Gilbert, qui accompagnait Arthur, observant la scène sans y prendre part.

Il ne restait rien du charme de Francis. lui qui d'habitude s'entendait à merveille avec tout le monde et évitait de se mêler aux querelles, voyait maintenant son visage attirant et ses lèvres ensorcelantes devenir des prétextes de haine pour les élèves qui espéraient le voir comme un Champion digne et non comme le sale lâche qu'il se trouvait être. Le bruit courut qu'il avait en fait vraiment mis son nom dans la Coupe, et certains prétendaient même l'avoir vu faire, et qu'au moment de sa sélection, il avait déjà préparé tout ce caprice pour ruiner la compétition.

Arthur remarqua que Francis, malgré qu'il soit revenu en classe, retournait immédiatement à sa salle commune, craignant peut-être ce que pouvaient manigancer ceux qu'il avait déçu. Héraclès et Monique devaient même aller chercher ses libres, car, malgré les représailles et de la haine qui transpiraient de chacun des élèves, Francis avait voulu poursuivre ses lectures comme depuis sa première année à Poudlard, comme si représenter Poudlard dans le Tournoi était secondaire et le plus important à cet instant était de dévorer la bibliothèque toute entière.

En Novembre, ils inaugurèrent le premier match de Quidditch, Serpentard-Poufsouffle, durant lequel Arthur s'autorisa à se décharger de toute l'adrénaline accumulée depuis. Il gagnèrent, après une lutte acharnée. Pendant les célébrations dans la salle commune, Arthur ne pensait qu'à l'approche grandissante de la première tâche et que, à moins d'un miracle, son Champion allait mourir.

La date était fixé pour le vingt-huit Novembre, de sorte qu'il ne restait que deux semaines. De plus, on pouvait déjà remarquer les préparations faîtes pour l'occasion. La presse s'était approchée et prenait des photos de tout, tout en demandant des interviews, pas seulement aux Champions mais aussi aux élèves.

Une journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier réussit à retenir Francis à la fin d'un cours et lui exigea presque un entretien. Celui-ci accepta avec un ton aimable, mais clairement désintéressé. Arthur et quelques autres de ses camarades traînèrent, intéressés par ce qu'il pouvait dire. Avec horreur, ils entendirent Francis discréditer le Tournoi et critiquer sa brutalité excessive . Il termina son discours en concluant que la société magique était toujours barbare, et que ce Tournoi n'était qu'un exemple du retard auquel ils étaient sujet. Un autre retard était de penser que le pouvoir d'un sorcier valait plus que ses qualités humaines, il affirma que la magie était surévaluée, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus s'attendre à des progrès de la part d'une sociétés quand ses institutions et, en soi, la société entière avait un fondement fortement médiéval. Donnant des exemples, des faits, des dates et des anecdotes, il parvint à exposer ses arguments. Enfin, il finit en beauté par « Il est terriblement insensé de s'enthousiasmer pour un Tournoi dont l'origine réside dans les joutes de la chevalerie moldu ou des duels à mort dont quelques paresseux ont toujours recours pour résoudre leurs différents... »

Quand l'entrevue prit fin, la journaliste sautait presque de joie devant ses déclarations subversives. Ses camarades, au contraire, le détestaient plus que jamais, et Arthur jugea très prudent qu'Héraclès escorte Francis jusqu'à la salle commune malgré la présence de son ami, il reçut un maléfice du Croche-pied en plus d'un autre sort qui le toucha à l'épaule.

Arthur était furieux de l'attitude de Francis, mais encore plus de celle de ses camarades rien ne la justifiait, surtout quand ils essayaient de le blesser. À côté de cela, Arthur continuait à assister aux pratiques des Durmstrang avec leur Champion. Lukas Bondevik n'était pas seulement un sorcier terriblement capable mais il reconnaissait aussi qu'il était un maître en matière de sorts, d'enchantements et de malédictions. De plus, il était en excellente forme physique. Arthur voyait en lui le futur vainqueur.

Cependant, la Championne de Beauxbâtons, Charlotte Bonnaccord, ne restait pas en retrait. Malfoy et Potter avait aussi réussit à s'entendre avec quelques uns de ses camarades. Ils finirent par affirmer qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer bien qu'aucun ne leur donna d'information sur sa manière d'utiliser la magie, juste qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait paru surpris que ce fut elle précisément qui fut choisie.

Seul le Champion de Poudlard était inapte au rôle qu'il devait assurer.


	5. La dernière chance

**Chapitre 5**

**La dernière chance**

Arthur avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver durant la première tâche. Il avait lu une fois que les Champions avaient dû faire face à des basiliques. L'un d'entre eux avait été tué, mais le Tournoi ne fut pas interromput pour autant.

La date s'approchant, le désarroi s'emparait peu à peu de toute l'école. Le destin de son Champion était imminent.

Arthur passait toujours une grande partie de son temps dans le parc, accompagné de Kiku, Gilbert et Emma. Ils avaient habituellement un millier de chose à se raconter, mais avec l'approche de la première tâche, ils ne parlaient plus que du Tournoi, en quoi pouvait consister l'épreuve et quels seraient les résultats des concurrents. Au moment où ils allaient mentionner Francis, Kiku dit :

« Le voilà. »

Les trois autres firent volte-face vers la haute silhouette qui attirait les regards aux alentours. Arthur pouvait presque entendre quelqu'un formuler le premier sort contre lui. Francis se dirigea vers eux, les prenant par surprise :

« Salut, commença t-l, mal à l'aise. Kirkland, tu as un moment ? J'aimerais te parler.

– À propos de quoi ?

– Viens. »

Arthur finit par se lever et le suivre là où il l'emmenait. Il découvrit assez tôt qu'ils s'approchaient de la Forêt Interdite et qu'il avait aussi formulé un sort de silence. Ainsi donc, il voulait ne voulait pas être entendu. Une fois seuls, ignorant les nombreux regards fixés sur eux au loin, Francis parla :

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, admit-il. J'ai laissé tomber les livres sur le droit magique. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. Je n'arriverais pas à échapper à cette barbarie.

– Ah, oui, c'est ce qu'on te dit depuis le début, dit Arthur. Tu viens me donner raison ?

– Hé bien... Oui. Mais aussi accepter ton aide. »

Son aide ? Quand lui avait-il offert son aide ?

« Je me suis comporté trop fièrement cette nuit-là. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait, mais je me sentais impuissant et furieux. J'en suis désolé.

– Pas moi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais t'aider ?

– Comment ? Ah, en fait... Le fait que tu sois le seul qui n'ait pas pris part à ce comportement lamentable. Tu m'as même aidé cette fois-là, quand le Gryffondor voulait me refaire le portrait. »

Pour son grand malheur, Arthur rougit, honteux d'avoir été découvert.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, marmonna t-il, il m'en devait une. »

Francis arqua un sourcil, mais secoua la tête et décida de continuer :

« Le point est que je ne sais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner. Ni Héraclès, ni Monique n'ont d'idée, ou plutôt, ils m'ont aidé comme ils ont pu. Mais Héraclès est plus un mage théorique que pratique et Monique, plus une femme d'affaire qu'une sorcière.

– Tu espères que je t'offre de t'enseigner des sorts, Bonnefoy ?

– Oui. »

Arthur se rendit compte qu'à ce stade, il devait être désespéré pour envisager Arthur comme une bonne option. En réalité, il l'était, car il était l'un des plus puissants des septième années mais, qu'est-ce qui le faisait croire qu'il accéderait à sa requête ? Arthur le regarda, dédaigneux, mais Francis soutint son regard et maintint une expression très sérieuse, en attente d'une réponse.

« Bien, on pourra faire quelque chose de toi » accepta Arthur, haussant les épaules, pensant qu'il était en train de commettre une grossière erreur.

Ils se fixèrent ensuite un rendez-vous le soir même dans la salle commune des Serdaigle.

* * *

><p>Parfois, Arthur se disait que sa salle commune n'était pas si mal placée. Au moins, il devait seulement retenir un mot de passe, pas répondre à une devinette stupide. Par chance, Héraclès était déjà au courant de sa venu et vint le recevoir. Il résolut l'énigme à une vitesse fulgurante et le mena vers la chambre de Francis. La salle commune était quasi déserte.<p>

Francis le reçut, signalant le tapis recouvert de coussins confortables pour qu'il s'asseye et s'assit en face de lui.

« Tu as une idée de ce sur quoi va porter la première tâche ? Demanda Arthur, considérant comme une perte de temps de ne pas aller directement au but.

– Oui. Il y a une semaine j'ai reçu un message officiel qui mentionnait des « pommes d'or », lui expliqua Francis. J'en ai discuté avec mes amis et on pense qu'ils veulent imiter le mythe du Jardin des pommes d'or, de la mythologie grecque. Il fait partie de la légende d'Héraclès.

– Héraclès a sa propre légende ? »

Francis rit, de ce rire qui lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs.

« Non, il partage juste le même nom avec le héro grecque. Écoute, Héraclès devait s'emparer d'une des pommes d'or du jardin des Hespérides, les filles d'Atlas, qui porte le monde. »

Francis lui expliqua la mythologie grecque. Arthur écouta avec intérêt car jamais avant il n'avait entendu quelque chose de similaire. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il aurait cru que Francis inventait tout. Lui, en savait long sur les histoires de mages des exploits de Merlin aux roi Arthur et les chevaliers de la table ronde. Son chevalier préféré était Perceval, qui était bien plus noble et fidèle que ce Lancelot qui de plus, s'était épris d'une femme comme Guenièvre.

« Donc, tu es sûr qu'ils te feront chercher une pomme ? Ça paraît simple, remarqua Arthur. »

– Oui, c'est ça qui cloche, répondit Francis, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'ils vont faire leur propre interprétation du mythe pour y intégrer des éléments aussi nouveaux que ridiculement dangereux. Les trois sœurs peuvent tout aussi bien être des Aurors spécialistes du Ministère que des monstres à l'aspect féminin. Une harpie par exemple. Ou une araignée, comme la célèbre Arachne. Tu sais qui c'est ? Non ? Je m'en doutais ! C'est une araignée mythologique qui a existé il y très très longtemps. Il n'existait même pas les sorciers tel que nous les connaissons. Merlin est notre contemporain en comparaison.

– Il y a des preuves de tout ça ?

– Dans les chants, mais parfois...

– Enfin, le coupa précipitamment Arthur, pas le moins du monde intéressé. Harpies, araignées... Si ce sont des monstres féminins, ça peut être des sirènes, mais dans ce cas là, il manque la mer. Ou des Banshees, mais elles ne font en réalité rien de plus qu'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Ça peut aussi être des vampires ou des louves garous. Il existe aussi une créature sanguinaire, Oiwa, qui prend toujours forme féminine. Un ancêtre de Kiku est mort en affrontant une de ces bêtes, ajouta Arthur sans s'attendre à ce que Francis pâlisse autant. Ne te met pas à trembler, parce que je n'ai toujours pas mentionné les goules, qui adorent étriper leurs victimes.

– Il y a beaucoup trop de monstres féminins, dit Francis, pour pouvoir tous les étudier et trouver leurs points faibles.

– Il reste moins de deux semaines, signala Arthur bien qu'il aurait pu s'en passer, alors non, tu n'auras pas le temps. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il faille les prendre à la légère. Comment tu t'en sors en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

– Bien, j'ai réussi tout mes examens.

– Rien de plus ?

– Jamais je n'avais pensé que j'allais me retrouver propulsé au milieu de quelque chose d'aussi barbare, à lutter pour ma vie.

– Et l'honneur de Poudlard.

– Ça existe ?

– Oui, et tu l'entaches en ce moment même. Écoute, on va revoir les sorts basiques de défense, ceux qu'on donne aux premières années. Ensuite, on corsera les choses. Quels jours es-tu libre ?

– Tous à partir d'aujourd'hui.

– Et les cours ?

– Je préfère rester en vie à être un parfait assidu. Il reste moins de deux semaines ! Tu l'as dit toi-même. Si je ne fais rien très vite je vais mourir. Et ça serait horrible pour tout le monde.

– Pour toi surtout.

– Pour l'humanité toute entière. »

Arthur allait lui faire part de son désaccord, mais il lui parut bon de ne pas le décourager plus. Au lieu de cela, il lui dit qu'il se retrouverait pendant le temps libre d'Arthur, le problème était de trouver un endroit suffisamment désert pour leur convenir. Après une rapide révision des pièces de Poudlard, ils optèrent pour la tour d'Astronomie, vide tout au long de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, où les élèves n'avaient généralement classe qu'à minuit.

Plus tard, dans sa salle commune, Arthur était concentré à se repasser les sorts qu'il connaissait. Les basiques étaient en général simples et il doutait qu'ils auraient à s'attarder dessus, c'est pourquoi il se focalisait sur une liste de sortilèges qui pourraient se révéler utiles, incluant même certains qu'il avait appris auprès des Durmstrang et d'autres qu'ils n'enseignaient pas en classe mais que lui et les autres Serpentard s'étaient assurés de maîtriser. Il se demanda si Francis serait capable de produire un Expecto patronum, le sortilège le plus sûr, tant en défense qu'en attaque.

À sa première heure libre, Arthur se sépara de ses amis Serpentard, qui connaissaient déjà l'accord étrange entre lui et le Champion, et se rendit rapidement à la tour. Francis était là, ce qui était inhabituel car il avait gagné la réputation de ne pas être ponctuel lors de ses rendez-vous et des réunions en général. Il lisait un livre, comme toujours, comme si la clef de la victoire reposait entre les pages et pas dans ses propres talents magiques. Il refusait de croire que l'aptitude magique d'un sorcier était la lecture.

« Enfin, tu es là ! S'exclama Francis, refermant son livre après y avoir glissé un marque page.

– Tu es resté là toute la matinée ?

– Et j'y resterais. C'est un bon endroit pour lire. »

Arthur haussa les épaules, se décidant à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il montra à Francis plusieurs sorts défensifs simples qu'il n'eut aucun problème à réaliser. Quand ils se mirent à pratiquer en simulant un vrai duel, Arthur se montra plus rapide et plus puissant que lui. En aucun cas, Francis ne pouvait le prendre de vitesse ou l'esquiver, ou même réaliser un sort aussi puissant que les siens.

« Tu as un vrai problème avec tes réflexes, commenta Arthur en attendant que Francis se relève pour la quatrième fois.

– Allez encore une fois. J'irais un peu moins vite. »

Le résultat fut toutefois le même. Francis était si lent et si maladroit que n'importe quel troll avec une contusion cérébrale aurait l'avantage dans un affrontement à mort. Arthur en arriva à la conclusion que Francis ne pourrait gagner contre quelqu'un que si ce quelqu'un était préalablement mourant.

* * *

><p>Les premiers jours, Arthur essaya de ne pas se démoraliser, car cela détruirait le peu de courage que Francis avait réussi à rassembler. Il en discuta avec Gilbert, Kiku, Scorpius et Albus et ceux-ci lui recommandèrent plus de sortilèges, plus de malédictions, mais aucune solution pour des réflexes à la traîne.<p>

Cependant, il avait l'impression que Francis s'efforçait à s'améliorer, ou en tout cas, il voulait y croire de toute ses forces. Il savait que le Champion de Durmstrang, Lukas Bondevik, était un mage de haut niveau, puissant et dangereux, qui saurait affronter n'importe quelle bête qu'il aurait en face de lui. La même chose pouvait être dite de la Championne de Beauxbâtons, Charlotte Bonnaccord. Le seul qui décourageait son école était Francis qui avait toujours un aspect peu digne et peu sûr de lui.

Pendant les paris secrets, une bonne partie de Poudlard votait pour les Champions des deux autres écoles. Aucun ne plaçait d'espoir en Francis. Quand ils pariaient pour lui, il s'agissait de déterminer qui serait le premier à mourir ou qui finirait à la dernière place. Nott en informa ses camarades, ajoutant à cela qu'elle avait parié sur Bonnefoy car cela lui paraissait une bonne blague. Ses camarades la trouvèrent drôle mais Arthur leur rappela seulement les pauvres progrès quotidiens de Francis.

Il va mourir, pensa t-il.

* * *

><p>La dernière semaine, Arthur arrêta d'aller en classe et se concentra à aider Francis. Il se serait sentit comme une sorte de meurtrier s'il avait agit autrement. Héraclès et Monique se joignirent à leurs entraînements mais ils n'étaient pas non plus d'une grande aide, surtout parce qu'aucun des deux n'était un grand mage de duel. Le point fort d'Héraclès était le monde des idées (qu'Arthur ne comprenait pas) et celui de Monique, le monde des affaires. Rien qui n'allait aider Francis dans l'immédiat.<p>

Désespéré, Arthur en vint à demander de l'aide aux Serpentard et durant les trois derniers jours, Gilbert, Scorpius, Albus et Dorothy se chargèrent de l'aider à entraîner Francis. À la fin du dernier jour, Nott dit aux Serpentard :

« Ce type est mort. »

Ils pensaient tous la même chose.

* * *

><p>La première tâche se déroulerait un dimanche après-midi. Le matin, Arthur se dirigea vers la tour pour retrouver Francis et passer en revue une dernière fois les sorts. À sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas amené de livre cette fois-ci. Il tournait juste en rond encore et encore, au bord d'une crise de nerf.<p>

« On va pratiquer, Bonnefoy » lui dit Arthur, car c'était la dernière chose qu'il restait à faire.

À la place, Francis lui adressa un regard peiné. Il s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit avant qu'Arthur ne puisse l'éviter. Horrifié, il vit que Francis pleurait.

« Hé, là, là, tu n'arranges rien... »

Arthur commença à lui tapoter le dos, puis la tête, puis il opta pour la caresser, et finit par l'étreindre à son tour, plus rouge et mal à l'aise que jamais. Lui aussi avait de la peine car il savait que Francis n'avait aucune chance. Et que pouvait-il lui dire quand il était certain qu'il allait mourir bientôt ? Il se sentait si mal qu'il était lui aussi au bord des larmes.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que d'un coup, ce qui lui parut une éternité, Francis le lâcha et essuya son visage gonflé et rouge. Arthur évita de le regarder, pensant ainsi se sentir moins honteux de sa conduite. Ils s'assirent et Francis éclata de nouveau en sanglot, avec plus de force qu'auparavant. Arthur l'attendit, supposant qu'il se contrôlerait assez tôt pour pouvoir réviser une dernière fois. Cela n'arriva pourtant pas. Combien de litres pouvait pleurer un individu ? Francis paraissait vouloir vérifier s'il était possible d'inonder une pièce avec ses larmes.

« Pardon... bredouilla t-il soudainement, mais je ne peux rien faire. C'est sûr. Sûr et certain. Je ne vaux rien comme Champion, je vais mourir aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter un monstre ! Ils vont m'étriper, m'arracher les yeux, me dévorer ! Il y a tant de manière de mourir... Oh mon Dieu. »

Quand il était désespéré, Francis avait l'habitude de parler à ce dieu en question.

« Hé... commença Arthur, qui n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les autres. Bon, nous sommes d'accord, tu n'es pas Merlin mais tu t'es préparé. Les autres Champions n'ont pas l'air meilleurs que toi, mentit-il si grossièrement que Francis lui adressa un regard incrédule. Sérieusement, je t'ai vu te préparer et...

– N'en dit pas plus, l'interrompit Francis. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer non ? Tout comme ça ne sert à rien de continuer à m'entraîner. On n'a même pas atteint le sortilège du Patronus. Je ne sais pas faire un Patronus ! Et si ma vie dépendait de ça ?

– Tu devras te débrouiller avec les autres, répondit Arthur, et après la première tâche... Je te l'apprendrais, d'accord ? Ça et d'autres sorts.

– Il n'y aura pas d'après » trancha Francis.

Quand l'heure où Francis dut se rendre au site de la première tâche arriva, il s'essuya enfin le visage et tenta de se donner une image décente sans y parvenir. Arthur ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi le regarder aller à la sortie de la tour, la tête basse et résigné à son sort, lui faisait peur. Dans un élan inexplicable, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à être à sa hauteur, le prit par la main. Il avait soudain envie de pleurer. Il voulait changer de place avec Francis, qu'il y ait un moyen pour que ce soit lui qui se présente à l'épreuve, mais c'était impossible. Il n'avait même pas de Polynectar.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il marchait à ses côtés, dans un couloir bondé d'élèves. Il lui lâcha la main, mais continua à ses côtés jusqu'en dehors du château. Le Champion devait y aller deux heures à l'avance. Le terrain de Quidditch avait été aménagé pour l'occasion.

Arthur songea à lui dire quelques mots d'encouragement, mais il n'en fit rien, ne comblant pas le vide qui flottait dans l'air quand ils se séparèrent. Il le regarda s'en aller et quand il ne fut plus qu'un point éloigné près de l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch, il fila à la salle commune, dans l'intimité de sa chambre et tenta de se calmer. Savoir que quelqu'un allait mourir bientôt était une information difficile à encaisser.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, enfin la première tâche va arriver. :)<p>

Les notes de l'auteur :

«_ J'adore faire de France, Grèce et Monaco des sorciers singuliers. Je suppose qu'il y aurait des sorciers très bons pour exploiter au maximum le potentiel de la magie dans certains domaines et d'autres qui pencheraient plus vers des milieux où on utilise moins la baguette magique ? Et Angleterre et sa bande font partie de la première catégorie._

_La première tâche arrive, j'aime beaucoup utiliser la mythologie grecque comme support. Et excusez le clin d'œil à la Terre du Milieu, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher_ »

Le clin d'œil c'est l'Arachne, le nom de l'araignée géante dans le troisième volet du Seigneur des Anneaux qui n'est précisé que dans le livre pas dans le film.:)

Arachné c'est aussi une fille dans la mythologie grecque qui tissait tellement bien qu'elle a battu Athéna lors d'un concours et qu'Athéna a piqué une colère (comme tout les dieux grecques) et pour se faire pardonner d'avoir déchiré son ouvrage et de ce fait poussé à la pendaison (car oui, on se pendait pour ça à l'époque) l'a réincarné en araignée pour qu'elle puisse tisser. Elle est souvent représenté mi-femme mi-araignée. Donc voilà, vous savez d'où viennent les mots Araignée/arachnide maintenant :D *la semaine prochaine, le mot 'écho' *

Mais je ne pense pas qu'Alega ait fait ça exprès, Arachne/é se traduisant par Aracne (mythologie) et Ella-Laraña (Seigneur des Anneaux) et Arachné n'est a priori pas agressive.

Pour les autres créatures qui pourraient poser problème :

Banshee : Créature qui s'attache aux familles dans la mythologie écossais et irlandaise et qui pleure/gémit/crie pour prévenir de la mort de quelqu'un. C'est aussi les mini dragons dans Avatar mais y'a aucun rapport à part que eux aussi ils crient et ils te lâchent plus une fois qu'ils sont à toi.

Oiwa : Histoire de fantôme très connu au Japon. Vous voyez la petite fille absolument dégueu qui sort de la télé dans The Ring/Le Cercle ? C'est un hommage à Oiwa. En plus mignonne. C'est pour dire.

Goule : Traditionnellement un 'démon' perse et arabe qui prend le plus souvent la forme d'une hyène ou d'une femme pour dévorer les hommes perdus dans le désert.

Alega avait mis « Estrigas » à la base, mais c'est pas une créature que j'ai réussi à retrouver même sur Wikipédia. J'ai vu quelques images d'elles qui montraient des sirènes grecques (tout en étant apparemment une autre créature). Et comme il y avait déjà des sirènes 'poisson' avant, j'ai préféré changé c'est un fail de traduction et je l'assume complètement ^^'


	6. La triple menace

**Chapitre 6**

**La triple menace**

Il n'avala rien au petit-déjeuner; les autres élèves se gavaient, attendant avec hâte le début du grand événement, prêts pour le spectacle et espérant voir leurs pronostics se réaliser.

Arthur se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Gilbert, Kiku et Emma, cette dernière était aussi flanquée de son cousin Harrie. Ils prirent place près des autres Serpentard. Les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu d'étudiants de tout âge, d'élèves étrangers, d'invités venus de l'extérieur comme la presse ou de gens suffisamment importants pour se procurer une place dans un événement comme celui-ci. Arthur savait que les familles des Champions avaient le droit d'assister à chacune des épreuves.

Francis n'avait jamais exprimé aucune envie d'inviter ses parents moldus. S'il mourait aujourd'hui ? Qu'allaient-ils leur dire ? Que leur fils était mort pour son incompétence ? Parce que la vie était ainsi ? Parce qu'il était victime d'une blague de très mauvais goût et d'une très mauvaise décision d'un artefact ancestral ? Allaient-ils leur annoncer la nouvelle personnellement ou leur envoyer une lettre ?

Pendant qu'il attendait, Arthur bougeait frénétiquement les jambes, de manière aussi distraite qu'incontrôlée. Il fallut que Gilbert pose sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchote de se détendre pour qu'Arthur réalise toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée et dont il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser.

Le terrain de Quidditch ne paraissait pas différent de d'habitude. Pour en être à sa septième année, Arthur pouvait se vanter d'en connaître chaque recoin grâce à son statut de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Il en connaissait la pelouse, verte et soigneusement tondue, faute au cognard qu'il s'était un jour pris de plein fouet et qui l'avait envoyé au tapis.

Il n'y avait aucune trace des trois anneaux dorés aux deux extrémités du terrain Arthur supposa qu'ils avaient été retirés car ils gênaient l'épreuve.

Soudainement, le silence se fit. La directrice McGonnagall s'adressa à eux et leur souhaita à tous la bienvenue à la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Après les formalités habituelles, elle expliqua le déroulement de la première tâche. Les Champions attendaient dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Gryffondor et, chacun leur tour, ils affronteraient le premier défi dans un ordre aléatoire.

Le terrain de Quidditch disparut pour laisser place à une forêt luxuriante, qui forcerait les sorciers à se mouvoir avec agilité. Un énorme arbre dont l'écorce ressemblait à du marbre et dont les feuilles semblaient faites d'argent, aux branches alourdies de pommes dorées venait d'apparaître dans la partie la plus au Nord du terrain. Le cœur d'Arthur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Francis avait eu raison en tout point. Arthur sut alors qu'il y aurait trois bêtes féminines, qui pourraient être des harpies, des araignées où n'importe quelle autre énorme créature terrifiante.

La directrice expliqua que le but de l'épreuve était de se procurer une des pommes dorées de l'arbre géant et que pour ce faire, ils devraient vaincre les gardiens qui les surveillaient. En réalité, le professeur McGonnagall se trompait, car seul un gardien apparut à l'autre bout du terrain. Francis aussi s'était trompé, car ce n'était pas un monstre d'apparence féminine. Il avait un corps et trois têtes. Le gardien de l'arbre était un énorme, sombre et puissant cerbère.

Francis ne s'était pas préparé à lutter contre un chien monstrueux et sanguinaire. Arthur savait qu'aucun des sorts qu'il maîtrisait n'arriverait à blesser cette créature infernale. Dans tout les cas, il avait du mal avec les sorts qui pourraient lui servir il avait besoin de techniques plus avancées, de techniques qu'il n'avait pas commencé à pratiquer car il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser des sortilèges moins puissants. Et bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Francis connaissait les points faibles d'un milliard de créatures à l'apparence de femme, il n'avait jamais étudié celui d'un cerbère.

Arthur se couvrit le visage des mains. Il se mit à trembler, certain qu'il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Francis ne souffre une mort prématurée. Il espérait, au moins, qu'il soit le dernier à passer pour ainsi repousser le plus possible son sort. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empêcher cela, une fois le tournoi inauguré, il fallait bien plus que la volonté d'un seul mage pour s'y opposer.

Le premier Champion à se retrouver devant le chien fut Lukas Bondevik Arthur savait qu'il ne rencontrerait pas de problème majeur étant donné le répertoire de sortilèges et de malédictions qu'il connaissait. Bondevik se mit à l'œuvre, utilisant un sort qui ligota les pattes avants du chien et le fit trébucher. Cependant, le cerbère récupéra rapidement et claqua ses mâchoires que Bondevik esquiva pour lancer un autre sort.

Chaque attaque devenait plus puissante que la précédente, et aussi moins innocente. Bondevik cherchait à blesser la créature, bien que le pelage du monstre était si épais qu'il renvoyait beaucoup des sorts qui, Arthur en était sûr, auraient fondu la peau de n'importe quel sorcier commun.

« On dirait qu'il essaie de montrer ce qu'il sait faire, remarqua Scorpius, qui partageait un peu l'enthousiasme et l'admiration que le Champion de Durmstrang réveillait peu à peu dans chaque spectateur. On le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il l'aurait déjà neutralisé s'il le voulait.

– Sérieusement ? S'exclama Emma, surprise. Mais si la bête repousse autant les sorts...

– Il faut être un mage très compétent pour affronter un chien à trois têtes et être toujours en vie. » signala Nott.

Arthur voulait leur crier de se taire, car chaque commentaire lui rappelait les lacunes de Francis, le destin de Francis, la terreur de Francis. Comment ferait-il pour faire front à cette bête colossale, quand les puissants sortilèges de Lukas l'égratignaient à peine ? Quelques gradins plus bas, il découvrit que Monique pleurait, tandis qu'Héraclès la serrait dans ses bras avec une peine similaire. Ils étaient peut-être les deux seuls capables de comprendre ce que ressentait Arthur à ce moment.

Ce fut quand Bondevik parut formuler un autre sortilège, plus puissant que les précédents, que le chien se figea, comme s'il avait perdu sa liberté de mouvements pour un bon moment. Peut-être avait-il utilisé un sort simple de paralysie totale ? Bien qu'immobiliser un corps comme celui du chien requerrait une force énorme, cela ne ressemblait pas à un sort que Bondevik utiliserait dans une épreuve aussi importante.

Arthur observa le chien avec plus d'attention pendant que Bondevik courait, s'ouvrant un passage jusqu'au grand arbre.

Le cerbère n'était pas réellement paralysé, mais il se bougeait avec une lenteur extrême, comme s'il lui était impossible de retrouver une vitesse normale. Était-ce cela le vrai sort qu'avait utilisé Lukas ?

Le Champion de Durmstrang escalada ensuite l'arbre et cueillit une des pommes dorées. Tout les spectateurs l'acclamèrent comme s'il était un héro qui aurait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Arthur ne se joignit pas à eux, espérant que le prochain Champion ne fût pas Francis. Quand Bondevik se fut retiré, pour récupérer des forces et retrouver son directeur et sa famille, le terrain de Quidditch reprit la place de l'arène.

Il passa environ quinze minutes avant que ne réapparaissent enfin l'arbre et l'énorme chien, qui ayant récupéré du sort de Bondevik, avait l'air plus enragé qu'avant.

Le Champion suivant fut celui de Beauxbâtons, qui, dès qu'elle vit la bête, formula un sort, se pointant avec sa baguette. Elle s'effondra et Arthur crut qu'elle s'était suicidée, mais la perspective lui parut ridicule.

En un clin d'œil, Charlotte Bonnaccord se relevait, l'air tranquille, malgré l'approche de la bête prête à refermer ses mâchoires sur elle. Seulement, rien ne se passa. Le cerbère tenta de la mordre, mais ses dents la traversèrent sans lui faire de mal, comme si Bonnaccord s'était changé en une sorte de fantôme.

« Seul un grand mage peut réussir ce genre de sorts, remarqua Scorpius, parce que pratiquement tout le corps du sorcier cesse d'être là et on ne peut voir que ce que l'on pourrait appeler 'son ombre'. »

Bonnaccord se dirigea sans aucune difficulté vers l'arbre, pointa une des branches de sa baguette, la fit tomber et ramassa une des pommes qui y étaient suspendues et qui étaient à présent répandues sur le sol. Elle avait réussit.

Bonnaccord quitta le terrain, non sans avoir avant cela exécuté une gracieuse révérence, traversant toujours les murs. Le cerbère devenait de plus en plus furieux après avoir laissé filer deux proies. Ses trois têtes rugir en chœur, ouvrirent la bouche et montrèrent leurs dents pointues, mordirent et cherchèrent à attaquer le public. Il était imbattable.

Il ne restait qu'un Champion, qui en pénétrant l'arène fut reçu avec moins d'enthousiasme que ses deux prédécesseurs. Francis tremblait de peur. Arthur pouvait le voir clairement depuis sa position.

L'énorme chien n'hésita pas à lui foncer dessus, Francis brandit sa baguette, cria un sort et se hâta de l'esquiver, essayant de se fondre à même le sol, sans trop de succès étant donné son excès de volume et de solidité. Arthur bougeait frénétiquement les jambes, se demandant jusqu'à quand allait durer cette tragédie.

« Son plan consiste à s'enfuir ? Questionna Scorpius, si au moins il faisait quelque chose mais là... »

Mais il ne pouvait juste rien faire de plus. Francis s'était préparé à faire face à des monstres féminins, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que la triple menace consisterait en un chien à trois têtes. Ça n'avait jamais été une possibilité.

Arthur ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder Francis se cacher dans les buissons plus longtemps, s'échappant avec difficulté des crocs du cerbère. Il était très loin de l'arbre des pommes dorées.

Les spectateurs avaient déjà commencé à le huer, criant des choses désagréables sur ses capacités magiques et sur lui-même. Arthur ressentit le besoin de frapper chacune des personnes contre lui. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre la souffrance, l'horreur de se retrouver en face d'une bête impitoyable ?

« Regarde ! » S'exclama Gilbert, lui prenant le bras.

Arthur ouvrir les yeux de mauvais gré, pensant voir les gueules de la bête s'ouvrir et se refermer sur le corps de Francis. À la place, il fut accueilli par la vision d'un violon atterrissant dans les mains de Francis, qui fuyait toujours la bête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire avec un instrument de musique ? »

Francis se mit à jouer. Les premières notes furent précipitées, fausses, dû à ses bras tremblants de peur. Le cerbère s'arrêta, attentif aux sons qu'il entendait il grognait toujours mais n'avançait plus, se contentant d'écouter. Quand la bête fut immobile, Francis parut s'armer de courage, le son sortant du violon se changea en une belle mélodie.

Tout en jouant, il avançait avec précaution. Le cerbère restait sur place, toute intention de lui courir après pour le goûter envolée. Sans prévenir, il s'écroula, endormi.

Francis n'arrêta de jouer que lorsqu'il fut à hauteur de l'arbre. Avec rapidité, il courut vers une de celles qui étaient restées au sol, la prit dans la main et la brandit. L'arène disparut de nouveau, le terrain de Quidditch reprit sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela permettrait sûrement aux sorciers qui s'occupaient du cerbère de le réveiller ou de le mettre dans sa cage.

Après la victoire de Francis, un silence unanime engloutit le stade. Personne ne pouvait croire qu'il avait réussi, même ses deux meilleurs amis paraissaient atterrés par sa victoire. Héraclès et Monique se levèrent et coururent vers les vestiaires. Arthur était tenté de les imiter mais pour quel motif ? Comment les autres le prendrait-il ? Il détestait Francis, ils s'accordaient tous là-dessus, bien qu'à présent, avec la récente aide qu'il avait apporté au Champion, son cercle d'amis intimes questionnait cela.

Quand il se dirigea vers la salle commune, espérant découvrir comment le château allait célébrer la non-mort de son trouillard de Champion, le soulagement qu'il sentit dans sa poitrine lui plut énormément.

* * *

><p>Bien que la majorité des étudiants étaient ligués contre lui à peine une demi-heure plus tôt, le bruit courait qu'une fête était organisée dans la salle commune des Serdaigles et que seuls les élèves de sixième et septième années d'autres maisons pouvaient y assister. Nott, Parkinson et Gilbert s'enthousiasmèrent à l'idée. De plus, Nott, ayant été la seule à parier que le Champion de Poudlard allait survivre à la première tâche, était devenue millionnaire.<p>

« Il faut que tu viennes » Dit Gilbert à Arthur, et celui-ci ne trouva pas d'excuse pour se défiler.

Il désirait voir Francis, rien d'anormal étant donné l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir : rester en vie. Bon, ça et le fait d'avoir dominé une bête assoiffé de sang en utilisant un instrument de musique. Même s'il avait été moins impressionnant que les deux autres Champions, Arthur était surpris par la simplicité avec laquelle il avait accompli l'impossible.

Quant aux points, il avait fini dernier, car les juges avaient estimé que Bonnaccord avait fait un meilleur usage de la magie et que les sorts de Bondevik avaient été somptueux. Le Tournoi récompensait le talent magique par dessus tout et bien évidemment, par dessus la bonne utilisation d'un violon.

La salle commune des Serdaigle était pleine à craquer de monde, de Serdaigle et d'autres Maisons, qui fêtaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais douté des capacités, encore remises en question, de leur Champion actuel.

Ils célébraient comme si Francis était venu à bout de la bête à main nu, et les seuls qui lâchaient de temps à autre de légères protestations étaient les Gryffondor, qui avaient espéré plus de violence pendant la bataille. Personne n'y fit attention, trop remplis d'allégresse, de satisfaction et de bièraubeurres que les Pouffsouffle avaient chipé dans les cuisines.

Francis se retrouva entouré de personnes qui l'adulaient encore et encore, espérant sûrement que le Champion leur prête plus d'attention et les invite faire un tour dans le parc. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Champion pour attirer l'attention car il était déjà considéré comme une beauté par presque tout le monde. Arthur n'osa pas s'approcher, par peur d'une mauvaise interprétation de son nouvel intérêt perturbant pour un beau garçon avec qui le courant ne passait d'habitude pas. Nott adorait mal interpréter ce qu'elle voyait et Elizabeth ne pouvait pas voir deux hommes ensemble sans se mettre à répandre des rumeurs infondées.

Comme le temps passait, il se lassa de son indécision et, pensant que la situation n'allait pas changer, il finit par quitter en premier la salle commune, en direction de sa chambre humide de Serpentard.


	7. Après les résultats

**Chapitre 7**

**Après les résultats.**

Au moment de descendre les escaliers, une voix familière l'interpella et Arthur, en se retournant, se prépara à faire face à Francis, qui venait en courant depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Arthur.

– C'est évident ! S'exclama Francis, comme s'il lui reprochait d'avoir posé la question. M'abandonner au milieu de tout ces gens... Je n'ai pas arrêté de te regarder, espérant que tu viennes jusqu'à moi et que tu me sortes de là. C'était très facile, je t'aurais bien vu dire « Bonnefoy, viens. » Juste deux mots. Rien de plus simple.

– Pourquoi tu voulais ça ? Je croyais que tu adorais être le centre d'attention.

– Plus ou moins... Mais pas comme ça. Ce Tournoi est stupide et je me souviens toujours à quel point is me prenaient pour idiot jusqu'à cette après-midi, expliqua t-il. En plus, quand je pensais à une fête, je voulais seulement la passer avec trois personnes, Héraclès, Monique et toi. »

Arthur se surprit à rougir sans raison.

« Je n'aurais pas accepté, bredouilla Arthur.

– C'est ce que je pensais, dit Francis, un peu moqueur. Mais maintenant, tu n'as pas d'autres choix que d'être avec moi. Il est toujours tôt. Ça te dit qu'on aille dans le parc ? Il faut que je te parle en privé, et je suis sûr qu'ici, quelqu'un peut débarquer à tout moment.

– Et tes deux amis alors ? Questionna Arthur, suspicieux, Pourquoi tu veux un endroit pour nous deux ?

– Ils sont déjà dehors. Héraclès n'aime pas les fêtes et Monique est plus intéressée par ce dont on va discuter, lui expliqua t-il, et je suppose que toi aussi.

– La deuxième tâche ? Tenta Arthur après une brève réflexion.

– Oui. J'ai laissé la pomme d'or à Héraclès. Ça me paraissait ironique. »

Arthur ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il le considérait de cette manière car il croyait connaître la réponse. À la place, il le suivit jusqu'à une des sorties du château. Ils devait avancer avec précaution de manière à ne pas se faire attraper par le concierge. Cependant, ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin mis à part quelques fantômes qui félicitèrent Francis comme s'il était un héro national. Quand ils les quittèrent, Francis affichait un énorme sourire.

« Ne prend pas trop la grosse tête, lui dit Arthur, parce qu'au final, tu n'as pas fait grand chose. Tu es dernier.

– Je suis en vie, dit Francis, c'est plus que suffisant. »

Héraclès et Monique les attendaient assis près du lac. Ils étaient de nouveau entourés de livres qu'ils allaient lire malgré l'obscurité quasi complète. Quand ils s'approchèrent, Arthur put sentir un enchantement dans l'air et supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de silence. Ils avaient allumé leurs baguettes avec un lumos. Et il y avait un autre sort qui régulait la température alentour. Ils étaient si bien réalisé qu'Arthur était sûr qu'il était l'œuvre de la sorcière.

Monique étreignit Francis avec force, ce qui mit Arthur mal à l'aise. Il se demanda pendant un moment s'ils sortaient ensemble mais se reprit Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si tel était le cas ? Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils étaient venus faire.

Il se rendit compte que cette réunion le rangeait dans la case « amis proche de Francis », mais ils n'étaient ni proches, ni amis, pour ne pas dire qu'ils n'étaient rien. Mais sa présence en ce lieu était à présent comme une acceptation de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux. Aider le Champion de Poudlard, qui l'aurait dit ? Ses frères n'auraient jamais cru ça de lui. Tout comme ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'Arthur serait choisi comme Champion ce rôle convenait plus à quelqu'un d'héroïque comme James, son frère aîné, qui adorait parcourir le monde pour dompter des dragons comme s'il s'agissait de petit chiots.

« La pomme » dit Héraclès en la montrant.

La pomme d'or paraissait briller dans l'obscurité. Elle était très belle, un peu comme un joyau d'une valeur inestimable. Elle passa dans les mains de tout le monde avant d'atterrir dans celles de Francis.

« Aphroditos » dit Héraclès et Arthur ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il se sentit bête quand Francis se mit à rire et, en remarquant l'incompréhension d'Arthur, il dut expliquer la blague :

« À cause de la pomme d'or et de mon apparence, comme la déesse Aphrodite. Mais comme je suis un garçon, ça donnerait Aphroditos, son homologue masculin moins connu. Son culte trouve ses origines à Chypre et il s'est ensuite répandu en Asie. »

Ni Arthur ni Monique ne trouvèrent la blague drôle, encore moins avec l'explication.

« Aphrodite est déjà aidée par d'autres dieux qui assument le rôle de Aphroditos, continua Héraclès, comme Éros et Hermès.

– Et Hermaphrodite, ajouta Francis. Mais on n'est pas venu ici pour parler d'Aphrodite ! Même si... Là maintenant je me sens comme Paris, devant rendre compte aux trois déesses. Vous ne vous souvenez pas du mythe ? Même si, bien sûr, moi je ne demanderais pas Hélène.

– Par Merlin, arrête avec ça et parle de ce qui nous intéresse veux-tu ? La coupa Monique. Est-ce que la pomme d'or est importante ?

– Je crois bien que oui, dit Francis. On a déjà pu voir que la théorie du mythe d'Héraclès se tenait. Ce à quoi on n'avait pas pensé, c'était qu'ils pourraient mélanger les épreuves. Donc les trois sœurs sont devenues le chien à trois têtes et comme ça, ils ont rajouté le mythe d'Héraclès aux Enfers. C'est rassurant d'un côté parce que j'avais peur de me retrouver dans un lieu infernal... Mais maintenant il nous reste dix travaux. S'ils continuent sur leur lancée, la seconde tâche devrait en réunir deux ou trois autres. »

Arthur n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit. Seul Héraclès avait l'air de le suivre. Il alla même jusqu'à opiner et faire des suggestions qui devaient avoir du sens puisque Francis lui donna raison. Au moins, Monique avait l'air aussi perdue que lui.

« Ce que je propose, c'est d'étudier avec soin les travaux restants et de dresser une liste de possibilités. Ça vous convient ? Demanda Francis.

– Je peux m'en charger, dit Héraclès.

– Seulement ça ? Intervint Arthur. Dis voir, à part tes théories bizarres, tu devrais aussi penser à ton inutilité.

– Ah oui... Tu veux parler de pratiquer des sortilèges non ? C'est toi qui fixes les jours. »

Arthur réfléchit un moment avant d'annoncer :

« Lundi et Jeudi à la nuit tombée. La deuxième tâche est en Février, ça nous laisse du temps pour te transformer en sorcier moyennement décent.

– Ça me va, acquiesça Francis, et ça me laisse du temps pour continuer à étudier. C'est parfait. »

* * *

><p>Francis devint l'attraction de Poudlard. Ses admirateurs avaient l'air de sortir des murs même, tous juraient qu'ils avaient toujours été là, lui dévouant une foi totale. Beaucoup des élèves voulaient tenter leur chance et gagner une place dans son cœur, en se montrant attentionnés et en lui offrant des cadeaux. Il reçut même un balai dernier cri, qu'il dû refuser, n'ayant jamais appris à voler correctement, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait peur du vide.<p>

Dans les couloirs, dans les salles de classe, dans sa salle commune, dans la Grande Salle, il n'était jamais seul, mais noyé dans un flot d'élèves prêts à s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Francis acceptait l'attention, en gros égocentrique qu'il était, mais parfois, Arthur croyait capter une lueur de désespoir dans son regard. Il ne pouvait même plus parler tranquillement avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Héraclès et Monique, car il était immédiatement assiégé par une marée humaine dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Francis était quand même toujours détesté, surtout quand on le questionnait sur sa victoire non magique lors de la première tâche. La Gazette du Sorcier publia un reportage sur les déclarations cinglantes que Francis avait faites quant au Tournoi, plus un autre grand article traitant des performances des trois Champions. Le moins favorisé était Francis et rapidement, l'opinion était partagée entre ceux qui le soutenaient et ceux qui le désapprouvaient. Ces premiers se divisaient eux-même en trois groupes : Le premier, qui s'accordait à dire qu'il était intelligent, ingénieux et talentueux vu la manière dont il avait vaincu le cerbère le second qui partageait son avis sur le Tournoi et le troisième, composé de gens qui le trouvait seulement beau et pour qui le Tournoi était une tragédie sans précédent pour un visage comme le sien. Francis blagua une fois à ce sujet, arguant que ces derniers seraient ses défenseurs les plus fidèles. Cela ne fit pas rire Arthur, trop stressé à faire en sorte que leurs entretiens restent privés et qu'ils ne soient pas rejoints par une douzaine de personnes.

Son penchant pour le Champion de Poudlard suscitait déjà plus de questions de la part de ses amis, connaissances et même d'étudiants qui connaissaientseulement son nom de famille. Non seulement ils disaient qu'il accaparait Bonnefoy pour recevoir une part de la récompense dans le cas où, aussi infime soit-il, il gagnerait, mais certains disaient aussi qu'il ne recherchait que la gloire, comme celui qui avait permis à l'incapable Champion de Poudlard de sortir indemne des épreuves à venir, mais il y avait un groupe de personnes en particulier qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Arthur aurait pu laisser passer les deux premiers sans problème, mais le troisième lui donnait des cauchemars. Il s'agissait de ceux qui s'étaient mis en tête l'idée absurde qu'il aidait Francis parce qu'il l'aimait. Une montagne de femmes oisives, aidées par Sorcière Hebdo et même par des gens de la Gazette du Sorcier, leur avaient inventé une histoire d'amour avec des débuts malchanceux, suivis d'une passion qui faisait perdre à Arthur toute once de rationalité pour ne laisser que son dévouement pour Francis, poussant l'affront jusqu'à recréer des rencontres où ils se juraient un amour éternel et où Arthur déclarait que, si Francis venait à mourir, il mourrait avec lui.

Francis prenait la chose avec bonne humeur, riant comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague très drôle, surtout quand il voyait le visage indigné d'Arthur, qui avait envie de frapper le premier qu'il croiserait.

« Laisse les parler enfin ! Lui dit Francis. Ce qui me plaît dans ces ramassis de sottises, c'est l'état dans lequel tu te mets quand tu les lis. On dirait que tu vas jeter un Avada Kedavra à quelqu'un mais en même temps tu deviens tout rouge ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop mignon quand tu rougissais, mon petit chaperon rouge ? »

Quand il dit ça, ce fut lui qu'Arthur menaça de sa baguette, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. D'une certaine manière, Francis s'était très bien fait à ses réactions et il fallait bien lui reconnaître du mérite car Arthur n'était pas une personne facile à vivre. Il était compliqué, avec ses ''non' qui voulaient dire ''oui'', avec ses manières indirectes de dire les choses, d'exprimer ses sentiments. Francis avait réussit en un rien de temps ce qui requérait des années d'expérience.

Arthur devait passer son temps à expliquer que non, il n'était pas amoureux de Francis et qu'il l'aidait seulement par charité. Personne ne le croyait, ce qui l'exaspérait encore plus, pas même sa famille, à qui il avait écrit quand les premières absurdités à propos de leur relation avaient fait leur apparition..

« Tu peux arrêter de l'aider, lui dit Gilbert, si ça te cause autant de soucis. »

Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner les entraînements. Il était conscient que Francis avait besoin d'un mage expert dans certains types de sorts s'il voulait sortir vivant du Tournoi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse sortir victorieux des autres tâches en s'aidant d'un violon. C'est pourquoi il ravalait sa colère à ces moments-là, s'efforçant au maximum de se faire comprendre par l'autre.

Il ne lui montrait toujours pas comment conjurer un Patronus, car il avait tout une autre série de sortilèges à apprendre avant d'en arriver là, mais Arthur voulait qu'il commence avant les vacances de Noël. Les cours allaient bientôt toucher à leur fin et il avait peur que tout les progrès de Francis se perdent durant les vacances. À leur dernier rendez-vous, après que Francis ait expérimenté pour la première fois le Patronus en s'aidant d'un souvenir heureux, il lui dit qu'il devait s'exercer autant qu'il pouvait.

« Hmmm... J'espérais qu'on aurait pas à interrompre nos entraînements, mais c'est beaucoup trop demander de ma part non ? Lui confia Francis. C'est juste que je ne m'en sors pas bien avec le souvenir heureux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? Demanda Arthur.

– Que... Bon, ma famille a l'habitude de passer Noël à Paris. Tu es déjà allé à Paris ?

– Je ne passerai pas Noël avec toi » intervint Arthur, détestant se sentir si honteux. Toutefois, l'idée l'attirait aussi, il n'était jamais allé en France et Francis pouvait très certainement faire un guide décent. Peut-être... « Descend de ton nuage, le plus simple c'est que tu le passes chez moi, ajouta t-il sans réfléchir, comme si l'objectif du jour était d'intensifier la rougeur de son visage.

– C'est une invitation ?

– C'est un fait. »

Francis le fixa fermement, tâchant de le comprendre. Arthur se rendit compte que les choses seraient plus simples s'il parlait sans détour, mais c'était une idée improvisée qu'il trouvait maintenant attrayante, bien qu'il soit incapable de le dire au concerné. Il avait essayé de lui dire ''Oui, je t'invite, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes'', mais son cerveau et sa bouche ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord.

Si Francis n'était pas un garçon vif d'esprit, sa relation avec Arthur n'aurait pas pu avancer d'un poil. Il comprit ce que Arthur tentait de lui dire et finit par accepter, satisfait, sans lui reprocher son manque de clarté, le remerciant d'un sourire non pas seulement avec les lèvres, mais aussi avec les yeux.

Et c'est ainsi que le Champion de Poudlard visita la maison des Kirkland, des Sang-Pur depuis des générations.

* * *

><p>Avant de se rendre chez les Kirkland, Francis voulut visiter ses parents pour passer au moins quelques jours avec eux. Quand Arthur alla le chercher dans un café à Londres, il le trouva en train de se retenir de pleurer, s'étant séparé de ses parents une demi-heure auparavant, comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des tragédies et qu'affronter un cerbère, à côté, n'était qu'une broutille.<p>

Arthur se sentit mal à l'aise, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le consoler. De plus, il trouvait puéril de pleurer autant pour ses parents alors qu'il était déjà majeur. Quelle genre d'éducation recevait-il en France ? Quand il laissa entendre l'allusion, Francis la prit plus pour de l'inquiétude que pour une critique.

« J'ai passé les premiers jours de notre première année à pleurer, et à la fin de l'année, je me suis résigné à l'idée de ne voir mes parents que pendant les vacances et à Noël, lui expliqua t-il, mais je n'y étais pas habitué. Et je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Ce système d'internat est affreux. »

Francis se mit alors à pester contre l'éducation anglaise en général, tandis qu'Arthur se lamentait de lui avoir posé la question en premier lieu. Ce garçon voyait le mal partout, il n'était jamais content avec quoi que ce soit d'anglais et il prenait souvent sa patrie comme un exemple à suivre. Il ne se tut que quand Arthur lui demanda pourquoi sa valise était aussi grande et lourde.

« C'est mes bagages.

– Les Moldus ne savent pas comment alléger les choses ?

– Ben, pas comme le sorciers l'entendent.

– Ça revient au même, tu es déjà majeur, tu peux faire de la magie. Avec juste un sort...

– Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, l'interrompit-il. Le Portoloin est dans le coin ?

– Plus ou moins... »

Arthur avait proposé à Francis plusieurs moyens d'aller chez lui. La Poudre de Cheminette était une bonne option mais l'autre s'entêtait à refuser, arguant que ce n'était pas un mode de transport décent. Il se rendit compte après coup que cela rendait Francis nauséeux. Arthur avait finit par choisir le moyen de transport le plus rapide, le plus sûr et le moins compliqué.

« Tu étais déjà allé dans le Londres Moldu avant ?

– je n'y faisais pas très attention.

– Moi si, je connais plein d'endroits intéressants et où l'on mange bien, même si tu ne me crois pas. Et il fait un temps magnifique. »

Arthur le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Il va pleuvoir.

– J'ai apporté un parapluie.

– Bonnefoy, qu'est-ce que tu es énervant. Sérieusement. Maintenant je sais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant six ans. »

Arthur se sentit mal en disant cela, mais il était trop tard pour se reprendre. Francis ne parut pas s'offenser, habitué à des piques bien pires. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha d'une boutique moldue et examina la vitrine avec intérêt. Arthur se dit qu'il pouvait perdre un peu de temps avec des bricoles comme celle-là, mais quand Francis lui commenta quelque chose à propos du prix d'un produit, il leva les yeux au ciel et souffla comme s'il était irrité.

Francis renonça, haussant les épaules.

« Un jour, je ferais en sorte qu'un Sang Pur parcourt ces rues.

– Vois ça avec un Weasley, eux qui, malgré la passion avec laquelle ils défendent les Moldus, n'ont jamais mis les pieds chez eux.

– Je suis sûr que ça te plaira, continua Francis en l'ignorant, je suis certain que si nos deux sociétés apprenaient l'une de l'autre, ça profiterait à tout le monde. La société magique est enracinée dans des vieilles traditions et dépend trop de la magie au lieu de mettre en avant l'esprit et le débat d'idées. Oh que non ! Ils règlent leurs problèmes à coup de duels médiévaux.

– On a aussi des procès magiques, répondit Arthur sans être pour autant intéressé, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

– Avec des règles promulguées aux Moyen-Âge qui ont très peu évolué, insista Francis.

– Ce sont de bonnes lois. Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne.

– C'est comme ça qu'on exclut des gens ! Ré-attaqua Francis. Les lois favorisent le sorcier et lui uniquement, laissant de côté les moldus et les créatures intelligentes.

– Et maintenant tu vas me dire que les loup-garous ont des droits, dit Arthur avec un sourire moqueur.

– Tout les droits du monde ! S'exclama Francis. Ce sont des gens avec une condition, pas une malédiction. Et s'ils étaient traité comme des personnes et pas comme des monstres, je suis sûr qu'une bonne partie de la population...

– Continuerait à blesser des innocents, trancha Arthur. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de journaliste ici ou tu massacrerais encore plus ton image publique. Tu vas aussi me dire que les centaures sont les compagnons idéaux des jeunes filles ? »

Avant que la conversation ne s'éternise, Arthur lui dit de le suivre. L'idée de lui faire plaisir et de parcourir les rue moldues était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand il vit la taille des bagages de Francis, jugeant qu'il serait gênant de se déplacer avec.

Ils arrivèrent au Portoloin. Francis se montra tranquille et curieux.

« C'est ma première fois.

– Ça doit faire une éternité que tu n'as pas dit cette phrase » dit Arthur et, voulant l'effrayer, il lui raconta des histoires de gens qui moururent par Portoloins. « Donc en fait, ils ne sont pas vraiment sûrs et chaque sorcier qui en utilise un risque sa vie. »

Ayant dit cela, il savoura l'expression d'horreur de Francis, toucha la théière qui leur servait de Portoloin et fit très attention à saisir la main de Francis pour la faire toucher l'objet au même moment. Il aurait voulu un voyage mouvementé mais il était certain que son vœu ne se réaliserait pas.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, désolé de ne rien avoir posté le week-end dernier ni cette semaine, c'était ma semaine de partiels et hahahahaha j'avais rien foutu des vacances. #vivelafac #l'avenirdupays #m'exilezpassiouplait<p>

Note de l'auteur

"_Enfin le FrUK se profile, et la seconde tâche arrive déjà, mais avant, Francis devra apprendre à faire un Patronus (qui est selon les livres un sort très difficile. Prochain chapitre : La famille Kirkland._"

Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à aller visiter la fic d'origine :)

Bonne fête de fin d'année un peu beaucoup en retard à vous tous!


	8. Sorciers, loups et fées

**Chapitre 8**

**Sorciers, loups et fées. **

Au moment de prendre le Portoloin et d'arriver à leur destination, Arthur remarqua la façon dont Champion de Poudlard atterrit face contre terre, écrasé sous ses valises, demandant de l'aide. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment un sorcier pouvait avoir tant de problèmes avec des artefacts magiques.

« Je suis sûr que tu es un Moldu déguisé et que toute ta magie n'est que de de la poudre au yeux très ingénieuse. Un de ces jours, je découvrirai comment tu fais, Bonnefoy. » dit Arthur, se fichant de l'aider dans sa maladresse.

Francis se mit debout, prit ses bagages et pendant qu'il se plaignait du mauvais traitement qu'on lui infligeait, ils cheminèrent vers la propriété des Kirkland. Arthur fut ravi en voyant le visage surpris de Francis quand il lui présenta l'énorme manoir, lui expliquant que cela avait été le foyer principal de sa famille depuis des générations. Il était bien sûr incartable pour les Moldus.

Quand ils franchirent l'entrée, un carrosse tiré par un cheval blanc ailé vint les chercher. Francis en fut scotché et aurait voulu caresser la créature un bon bout de temps si Arthur, à bout, ne lui avait pas demandé de monter une bonne fois pour toute. La bonne humeur revint quand Francis n'arriva plus à se décoller de la fenêtre après avoir aperçu le jardin dont Arthur et ses parents s'enorgueillissaient. Après tout, un mage sans énorme jardin magique n'était pas un mage à part entière. Arthur lui parla des espèces de fleurs et d'arbres qui s'y trouvaient en plus des créatures qui y résidaient. Les plus gênantes étaient les fées, mais elles étaient aussi celles qui abondaient le plus. Ils avaient aussi des hordes de gnomes mais ils arrivaient toujours à les contrer avec des malédictions.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as... » Arthur observa l'énorme statue composée d'un lion, d'une licorne et d'un cheval ailé, les animaux de la famille. « Tu as une balançoire accrochée à un arbre ! J'ai toujours voulu essayer ! »

Arthur roula des yeux.

« Plus personne ne monte dessus. Je suis le dernier de la famille.

– Des plantes grimpantes où on peut se balancer !

– Elles ne sont pas commodes.

– Comme toi » ajouta Francis avant de se récrier « Oh mon Dieu ! Des paons blancs !

– Quoi ? C'est nouveau ça. » Cette fois-ci surpris, il regarda par la fenêtre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Arthur descendit le premier. Un elfe de maison vint les recevoir tandis que Francis était plus intéressé par les oiseaux dont il tentait de s'approcher. Arthur le saisit par le bras et le maintint en place. Le retenir ne lui coûta pas beaucoup, surtout quand son invité remarqua la façade du manoir et reprit son air surpris. Son attitude ne changea pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre, où Francis fit remarquer qu'elle était aussi grande que son appartement tout entier.

« Tu vis dans un taudis.

– Tu as même une baie vitrée et on peut voir le lac... Il y a des monstres dedans ?

– Pas que je sache. Je ne m'en suis jamais approché pour le vérifier. Wendy dit qu'il y a des sirènes mais je n'y crois pas.

– Il faudra qu'on aille voir. Arthur, il faut qu'on fasse un tour.

– Tu te souviens que tu es là pour pratiquer des sortilèges ?

– On peut pratiquer dehors... C'est un terrain de Quidditch ça ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois aussi bon. »

Arthur rougit du compliment sincère que Francis avait lâché sans réfléchir. Par chance, ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua à s'émerveiller de tout ce qui l'entourait. Se sentant gêné par cette réaction, il lui dit de l'attendre là pendant qu'il allait avertir sa mère de leur arrivée, sachant très bien que Francis ignorait que les elfes de maison l'avaient très probablement déjà fait.

Il se rendit à la salle où ils recevaient les invités. Sa mère se trouvait là en compagnie de quelques amies. Il les salua toutes poliment, embrassa sa mère et lui rappela l'invité qu'ils accueilleraient pour Noël. Il s'en alla ensuite, s'étant suffisamment calmé pour retrouver Francis et se comporter de façon normale.

L'intéressé était en train de prendre des photos avec son appareil photo magique. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et lui demanda s'il voulait manger quelque chose.

« Bien sûr ! Je meurs de faim. Ah, et cette nuit, je peux cuisiner. Je cuisine très bien tu sais ? Mais à Poudlard je n'ai juste jamais eu la chance de le montrer.

– Tu peux le faire pendant la prochaine tâche. On sait déjà que tu peux jouer du violon, maintenant démontre nous tes talents de chef cuisinier. »

Ils mangèrent, occupés par les bavardages de Francis, qui lui posait mille questions sur la maison, surtout le jardin. Puis, constatant que la nourriture n'était pas suffisamment bonne, il exprima son mécontentement après avoir fait mander l'elfe de maison qui l'avait préparé. Arthur se déconnecta de la scène après la troisième remarque et s'y ré intéressa seulement après que Francis eut renvoyé l'elfe, lui faisant promettre de s'améliorer pour la prochaine fois.

« Allez, on va s'entraîner. Viens. » Et il l'amena à la salle d'entraînement, une gigantesque pièce vide entièrement dédiée au duel de magie.

« Déjà ?

– Tu n'es ici que pour ce motif. On va revoir tout ce que tu sais déjà »

Arthur pensait que ce serait du gâteau mais cela leur prit toute l'après-midi. À la tombée de la nuit, il lui annonça qu'ils entameraient les nouveaux sorts défensifs de niveau supérieur le lendemain.

« Et je t'apprendrai à attaquer mais vu tes réflexes, il vaut mieux que tu te défendes plutôt que tu attaques.

– Hé, Arthur, il faut aussi que l'on discute de ce en quoi les deux autres tâches peuvent consister.

– Il vaut mieux que tu saches te défendre en toute circonstance. »

Mais Francis n'était en rien convaincu. La nuit, Arthur lui montra la chambre où il dormirait. Celle-ci comptait une salle de bain et une coquette vue sur le lac. Il se retira et lui dit de le retrouver pour le dîner qu'il partagerait avec toute la famille.

* * *

><p>Quand il entra avec Francis dans la salle à manger, Arthur nota immédiatement la stupeur de sa fratrie, qui détaillaient l'invité comme s'il s'agissait de Merlin en personne. Arthur fronça les sourcils, rougissant, comprenant à quoi était dû ce comportement : Il n'avait jamais entretenu de grandes amitiés, il n'avait jamais invité personne à la maison, à l'exception de Gilbert, et celui-ci avait montré pourquoi Arthur l'avait choisi comme ami. Même durant des activités ou événements, il restait en retrait ou allait retrouver Scorpius Malfoy et son groupe, avec lequel il n'était jamais devenu vraiment intime. Il n'avait jamais eu de camarades de jeu non plus. Francis était très différent d'Arthur et des quelques amitiés qu'il avait tissées.<p>

« C'est le Champion de Poudlard, expliqua Arthur.

– Ça, on sait, dit Wendy. C'est Francis Bonnefoy, né-Moldu. Il est né le quatorze juillet, il adore les fleurs et l'art et sa chouette s'appelle Pierre. Il est dépeint dans Sorcière Hebdo comme le Champion rebelle et malchanceux. Et c'est ton pas-petit copain, ça, tu nous l'as bien faire comprendre avec tes vociférations.

– Cette stratégie de rebelle attire plutôt bien l'attention des médias, fit remarquer Alice.

– Ah, mais je ne le fait pas exprès. » répondit Francis, s'asseyant avec Arthur à la table. Il regarda le reste des frères, curieux car il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Il remarqua surtout un grand roux élégant. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de l'aîné, James. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer »

Seul un des jumeaux lui retourna la pareil. L'autre bailla. David s'amusait avec une petite serviette, ennuyé.

Arthur n'arriva pas à se détendre de tout le repas. Heureusement, la nouveauté de Francis passa rapidement au second plan car les les aventures de James dans son travail suicidaire était, bien évidemment, bien plus intéressantes. David ne parla pas du tout du sien, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret inexprimable.

* * *

><p>L'entraînement continua le jour suivant, dès le matin, sans laisser aucune place à la détente. Arthur avait terriblement besoin qu'un miracle se produise pour Francis et son inaptitude en matière de magie pratique, c'est pourquoi il ne lui accorda qu'un léger déjeuner avant d'aller dans le jardin pour commencer à passer en revue brièvement les sorts basiques.<p>

Alice et Wendy les observaient dans le fond tout en dégustant des casse-croûtes préparés par un elfe de maison. James alla rejoindre ses sœurs. Arthur se sentait nerveux devant la vigilance de son frère aîné. Il devait prouver qu'il était un bon professeur.

Francis paraissait plus réceptif ce matin là, plus spécialement quand on lui rappelait les différentes manières de s'attirer une mort prématurée lors du Tournoi. Il s'était attaché les cheveux et était prêt à atteindre un palier supérieur dans son enseignement.

« Le patronus est le sort défensif par excellence. C'est le meilleur et le plus simple à utiliser si tu sais le faire » expliqua Arthur, sérieux et sévère, se demandant s'il projetait une image d'autorité. Il évita de regarder James. « C'est dû au fait que l'invoquer est très facile. Tu as juste besoin d'un souvenir heureux. Moi, je l'ai fait à quatorze ans. »

Après qu'Albus Potter leur ait montré le sien, un cerf comme celui de son père, Arthur avait ressentit le besoin de l'égaler et avait donc demandé à James, lors des vacances suivantes, de lui apprendre à le faire. Le patronus de son frère était une licorne. Il n'avait aucune difficulté, car matérialiser un souvenir heureux n'était en rien compliqué.

« Maintenant concentre-toi. Quand tu prononces la formule, tu dois penser à quelque chose d'heureux, lui expliqua Arthur. »

Il était sûr que Francis ne pouvait pas échouer. Il avait juste besoin de beaucoup de magie et d'une pensée heureuse.

« _Expecto Patronum_ ! » s'exclama Francis, brandissant sa baguette.

De la pointe de l'instrument s'échappa un épais filet de fumée blanche, mais rien de plus. Arthur continua à l'encourager, jugeant normal de ne pas avoir de succès à la première tentative.

« Focalise-toi sur le souvenir heureux » insista Arthur.

Le problème était que Francis avait beau essayer, il n'obtint aucun succès. Arthur sut qu'il avait échoué comme entraîneur quand James s'approcha. Il évita de le regarder, embarrassé, pensant être une déception à ses yeux.

« Le problème doit venir du souvenir. Il ne doit pas être assez heureux, conclut-il quand ils lui expliquèrent la situation. À quoi tu pensais ?

– À quand j'ai revu mes parents après ma première année à Poudlard, expliqua Francis.

– Pense à autre chose, lui conseilla James, puisque cela n'a manifestement pas servi. »

Francis réfléchit encore un peu et récita de nouveau la formule, avec les même résultats.

« À quoi tu as pensé cette fois ?

– À un anniversaire que j'ai passé dans un parc d'attraction.

– Eh bien ça ne devait pas être très marrant parce que ça n'a rien donné, grogna Arthur.

– Mais j'essaie vraiment ! Se défendit Francis. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne se passe rien.

– Un souvenir heureux, répéta James, allez, insiste. »

Ils firent une pause à midi, quand les progrès de Francis se firent aussi évidents que désespérants. Arthur pouvait déjà le voir creusant sa propre tombe pour épargner à quelqu'un tout travail ultérieur.

De plus, Poudlard perdrait, bien qu'à ce point, c'était le cadet de leur soucis..

* * *

><p>Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait enfermé dans une des chambres du manoir, à pratiquer des sorts inoffensifs, absorbé dans ses nombreux livres. Cependant, sa mère insistait qu'il serait grossier de laisser son invité de côté. Comme il ne pu rien rétorquer de plus, il l'informa après le déjeuner qu'ils iraient se promener dans le village moldu le plus proche.<p>

« Hé mais tu y vas alors ? Questionna Francis, incrédule.

– Je m'en fiche en fait. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est la zone qu'il y a plus loin. C'est une forêt pleine de créatures magiques. On la visitait tout le temps quand on était petits, expliqua Arthur. Quand j'étais bébé, ils m'y ont amené et j'y ai réveillé ma magie pour la première fois.

– Ça a l'air trop mignon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Arthur sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues avant de rouvrir la bouche. Le regard intéressé de Francis, signe qu'il lui dédiait tout son intérêt et qu'il était vraiment curieux de savoir l'histoire, le rendait nerveux. Il n'avait jamais réveillé un tel intérêt chez quelqu'un et commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« J'ai fait venir des licornes, une mère et son fils. On m'a dit qu'elles se sont approchées de moi. Ce n'est pas un comportement normal. Je veux dire, elles ont appris à rester loin de nous et ne s'approchent que sous certaines conditions. L'une d'elles est un sort d'attachement. C'est venu naturellement chez moi. »

Francis parut réellement surpris.

« Et tu peux toujours le faire maintenant ? »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Pas consciemment. Quand j'essaie, elles ne viennent pas. Ça fait longtemps qu'elles ne sont pas apparues. Mais... je pense que si je continue d'essayer, elles reviendront bien d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans le meilleur des cas, elles sont parties d'ici. Même si c'est difficile parce que... Où est-ce qu'elles iraient ? Elles ont beau être des créatures magiques, elles connaissent leurs limites.

– Parce que ce sont des créatures justement. Une chose comme ''leurs limites », on peut le comprendre, mais pas elles, coupa Francis. Tu sais qu'on dit que seuls les cœurs purs peuvent approcher une licorne ?

– _Cen'estpasvrai_ ! » Balbutia Arthur sur la défensive.

Il se mit à marcher à grand pas, voulant s'éloigner de là tout en désirant soulager la chaleur de son visage. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était que Francis pense qu'il avait un point faible. Il n'avait pas un cœur pur, c'était une idée ridicule, propre aux sorciers naïfs et fleur bleus, pas à quelqu'un qui imposait le respect dans la communauté magique.

* * *

><p>James finit par les rejoindre en les voyant prêts à se mettre en route. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, il demanda à Francis des détails sur le Tournoi, et ce dernier lui conta ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ses entraînements avec Arthur, ce qui déçut son frère. Il fit cependant grand cas de la façon dont Francis avait vaincu le chien à trois têtes.<p>

« J'en ai affronté un, une fois en Turquie. Leur peau est très dure et résiste bien à la majorité des sorts, expliqua James. Moi j'avais chanté.

– Ça ne l'a pas mis plus en rogne ? Se moqua Arthur.

– Il était ravi. En même temps, qui peut résister à un Kirkland ? Enfin, je ne parle pas pour toi, le nain, on sait tous que tu es adopté.

– Tu veux rire, dit Francis. Arthur a totalement l'air d'être votre frère. Vous vous ressemblez tous.

– C'est la pire remarque que l'on m'a jamais faite » souffla James en haussant les épaules.

Arthur se sentit stupide de l'orgueil que le commentaire de Francis avait provoqué. Il tenta de feindre l'indifférence.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au village car Francis voulait le connaître. Et quand un Serdaigle se mettait en tête de connaître quelque chose, cela impliquait toujours qu'il allait le faire à fond et le prendre très au sérieux, c'est pourquoi il les fit arpenter chaque rue de long en large, se faufilant dans les ruelles, entrant dans des boutiques et détaillant chaque produit.

Francis avait l'air motivé par le seul fait de tout connaître. James et Arthur finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc pendant que Francis s'introduisait dans un autre magasin. Ils avait renoncé à garder le rythme.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Arthur. Il est pathétique non ?

– Comme guerrier, c'est une merde, mais ce n'est pas exactement pour combattre que je le voudrais, déclara James.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Arthur, sautant presque de son siège.

– Une connerie. Mêle toi de tes affaires.

– C'est mes affaires parce que c'est mon invité.

– Tu n'es pas son proprio.

– C'est tout comme, se dépêcha de dire Arthur, James roula les yeux.

– Ta manie de possession est maladive, lutin.

– Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Dis moi juste... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

– Je veux dire... » Arthur se mordit les lèvres. Il était sur le point de sauter sur son frère. James garda le silence. Le plus jeune savait que l'autre se délectait du suspens qu'il provoquait.

Francis revenait déjà vers eux, une barquette de fraises à la crème, qu'il offrit aux deux autres, dans les mains. James les goûta mais Arthur refusa, l'humeur assombrie de ne pas savoir à quoi se référait son frères et de devoir se contenter de ses soupçons.

Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, il ne se sépara pas de Francis et s'interposa entre lui et son frère pour ne pas leur laisser une seule seconde ensemble. Et bien sûr, il ignora les regards moqueurs que James lui jetait de temps à autre.

* * *

><p>James avait proposé qu'ils fouillent la forêt à la recherche des créatures magiques restantes. Il était possible que leur population ait augmenté, diminué voire carrément disparu. Cela avait l'air d'être le cas des licornes. Toutefois, la population de fées avait augmenté ces dernières années. Un groupe de fées plutôt bruyant passa justement à côté d'eux, les ébouriffant.<p>

« Quelles plaies, se plaignit Arthur malgré sa fascination.

– Tu insinues qu'elles n'ont aucune intelligence ? Demanda Francis.

– Non, elles sont comme des enfants de deux ans, clarifia Arthur, voire moins. Les inviter à parler de leurs droits est aussi stupide que ton idée que les loup-garou sont doux comme des agneaux.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, lui reprocha Francis.

– Ce sont des bêtes sauvages, en homme comme en loup, intervint James. J'en ai connu peu dénués d'envie de devenir des tueurs en série sous leur forme humaine. »

Francis regarda James indigné. Arthur voyait déjà venir un de ses discours sur le secours des créatures sanguinaires.

« Parce qu'on ne leur permet même pas d'appartenir à la société ! Dès l'enfance ils sont conditionnés à un mode de conduite : ''Ils doivent être des criminels''. Sans oublier que la potion qui diminue les effets de la transformation est consommée par à peine une minorité, car son élaboration est compliqué et requiert de vrais experts et que ces experts sont occupés ailleurs avec d'autres potions tout aussi compliquées et... »

James continua sa route, ignorant Francis. Arthur supposa que le charme du Champion de Poudlard avait pris fin quand il s'était transformé en défenseur des indéfendables il sourit, triomphant et se mit à son tour en marche mais dans une direction contraire à celle de son frère. Francis l'accompagna, quelque peu agité de ne pas avoir pu finir d'exposer son point de vue.

Arthur allait rire de sa mine déconfite quand il entendit des rires d'enfant. Plus loin, deux enfants tenaient une fée dans les mains. L'un maintenait son corps, prudent de ne pas se faire mordre pendant que l'autre tentait de lui arracher les ailes. Une seconde de plus et ils y parviendraient.

Arthur saisit sa baguette et cria _Accio_. La fée vola droit dans ses mains. Furieux contre les enfants, ils leur lança à chacun un maléfice de chauve-furie. Les enfants détalèrent hors de leur vue.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Arthur. Il reçut un tintement pour toute réponse. La fée le mordilla et s'envola gauchement. Arthur lui lança un sortilège de vitalité pour l'aider à voler.

« Arthur, tu t'es mal comporté avec ces enfants, lui reprocha Francis.

– Ah parce que eux ne se sont pas mal comportés avec elle ? Gronda Arthur. Ta tête d'emplumé ne sait pas que si une fée perd ses ailes, elle ne les retrouve jamais ? C'est une condamnation à mort. Ces gamins tuent des créatures innocentes et personne ne devrait rien leur dire ?

– Je le sais ça. Mais tu crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon ? Non. Ils raconteront juste qu'ils s'amusaient et qu'un grand est venu les attaquer. Ils n'ont pas conscience de faire du mal parce que leur éducation ne leur enseigne pas à respecter les autres, expliqua Francis. Tu sais qui était Dolores Ombrage ?

– Une sale morue.

– C'était le produit d'une société de sorciers qui n'accordait d'importance qu'aux sorciers et aux sorcières et rien de plus. Beaucoup à l'époque de Voldemort pensaient et agissaient comme elle, même certains qui étaient du côté de Harry Potter. Ils se croyaient supérieurs. Je ne parle pas juste de l'origine même du sorcier, je parle de tout ce qui tourne autour et ça, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne pointe pas du doigt. Il y a moins de discriminations contre les né-Moldus peut-être, mais les autres alors ? »

Arthur resta pensif. Ce qu'avait dit Francis était vrai, en partie, et jusque là, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Il se devait toujours de prendre la défense des créatures plus petites ou plus faibles de la forêt, ce qui par le passé lui avait coûté des coups, des bleus et des larmes mais qui le laissait toujours avec la satisfaction de voir vengé l'abus commis par les sorciers inconscients à l'encontre des créatures qui, dans la majorité des cas, ne pouvaient pas s'exprimer comme des humains.

Francis lui caressa les cheveux, le faisant sursauter, alarmé.

« Tu te soucies des fées ?

– Non. » dit-il du tac-au-tac car c'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit, habitué à tout nier. « Je veux dire, les personnes de ce genre me soûlent. Ces gamins ont eu de la chance. Je suis bien pire d'habitude.

– On n'apprend pas aux gens avec des coups de bâton mais avec du dialogue. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Il finit par sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers le visage de Francis, pensant à lui faire une méchanceté. Francis ne broncha pas, le fixant dans les yeux. Avant qu'aucun ne puisse faire quelque chose, James débarqua et ruina le moment.

* * *

><p>James accepta d'aider lors de l'entraînement de Francis. Alice, Wendy et les jumeaux coopérèrent aussi, pour ajouter au répertoire de Francis des sorts qui pourraient s'avérer utiles. Une semaine avant leur retour à Poudlard, Alice confia à voix haute qu'elle trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup gâché son temps.<p>

Francis haussa les épaules.

« Au moins j'ai beaucoup pratiqué les potions avec David, se consola t-il.

– Elles ne te seront d'aucune aide » maugréa Arthur sur un ton de reproche.

Il n'avait pas non plus réussi à faire de patronus Arthur pensait qu'il valait mieux remettre le trophée à Lukas ou Charlote, car ces deux-là étaient sans aucun doute des sorciers bien plus capables que ce rat de bibliothèque.

Bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre, il craignait pour la vie de Francis.


	9. La pomme dorée

**Chapitre 9**

**La pomme dorée**

La semaine de la reprise des cours signifiait pour Francis le retour de l'insécurité et de la déception qu'il provoquait en tant que Champion. Ceci était dû, plus que jamais, à la démonstration de magie que Charlotte fit dans le parc quand quelques admirateurs le lui demandèrent. Kiku ferait plus tard part de ses doutes sur la réelle spontanéité de cette requête qu'il suspectait avoir été arrangée à l'avance par Charlotte elle même, dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention.

Francis se trouvait alors avec Héraclès et Monique, marchant en portant plusieurs livres qu'ils allaient lire dans leur coin préféré. Arthur aussi se trouvait avec ses amis Gilbert, Kiku et Emma. Ils discutaient de leur vacances de Noël, évitant de mentionner Francis et son inaptitude à la magie. En revanche, il leur avait conté presque tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et Emma sourit quand Arthur mentionna l'épisode des fées comme si elle y avait vu quelque chose qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas percevoir.

La sorcière avait capté l'attention grâce à son élégance, sa beauté et sa notoriété. Elle marchait parfaitement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un défilé de mode. Malgré que la moitié des élèves de Poudlard soit amoureux d'elle, Charlotte ne montrait aucun signe d'intérêt pour les relations amoureuses mais avait l'air de seulement vouloir faire ses preuves comme représentante de son école.

Elle brandit sa baguette, longue et blanche comme de l'ivoire et en quelques doux mouvements de son poignet délicat, elle laissa échapper plusieurs ravissantes silhouettes tels que des fées ou des licornes. En la voyant, Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, la jugeant ridicule, mais les spectateurs en restèrent ébahis. L'un d'entre eux lui demanda toutefois si elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Charlotte sourit et fit une révérence, enchantée par l'idée. Après y avoir mûrement réfléchi elle fit un clin d'œil aux personnes présentes et réalisa le sortilège du patronus le plus sensationnel qu'Arthur avait vu depuis un moment (bien que celui de James, une licorne, soit mieux). Le _patronus_ de Charlotte était un oiseau, énorme, d'argent brillant et il rappela à Arthur le phénix dessiné dans son manuel. Arthur en était bouche bée.

Quand le sort se dissipa, elle dit :

« Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un me surpasse. » et s'en alla. Elle savait comment faire une scène et quand y mettre fin. De ça, Arthur en était persuadé.

Quelques élèves tournèrent leur attention vers Francis, comme s'ils espéraient qu'il accepte le défi que, du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient, Charlotte lui avait lancé, mais Francis retourna juste à son livre, imitant ses deux amis. On le traita de lâche et quelqu'un affirma qu'il n'en était juste pas capable. L'accusation se propagea dans tout le parc, de bouche en bouche, et Francis leva la tête de son livre, détestant devoir s'interrompre. Arthur se tendit, craignant qu'il ne commette une bourde.

« Je ne sais pas faire un patronus, c'est vrai, et je pense pas l'apprendre pour le moment. Je suis très occupé, admit Francis et Arthur sentir son sang se glacer, les murmures empirèrent. Vous allez me laisser lire en paix ou il faut que je me trouve un autre coin ? Je veux juste du silence.

– Tu ne sers à rien !

– Cracmol !

– On va perdre à cause de toi ! »

L'engouement suscité par Francis à la suite de sa victoire lors de la première tâche s'était volatilisé. Il ne reste plus que l'amertume de l'année passée, de ne pas avoir été choisi comme représentant de Poudlard à sa place, et la déception des autres années qui désiraient quelqu'un d'héroïque, fort et -selon leur Maison- brave ou sagace.

Arthur vit une baguette se lever, prête à attaquer Francis sans que ni lui ni ses amis ne s'en rendent compte. Il allait sortir la sienne quand Gilbert le prit de vitesse, jetant des étincelles de différentes couleurs avec sa baguette. Kiku, Emma et Arthur le regardèrent, surpris, tout comme tous les élèves qui les entouraient.

« Et qui ici sait faire un _patronus_ ? C'est un sort compliqué qui donne du fil à retordre même aux meilleurs.

– Sérieusement Gilbert ? » demanda alors Alfred, pour ensuite formuler un sort. De sa baguette jaillit un aigle qui fendit les cieux, provoquant des exclamations d'admiration de la part des autres. Immédiatement il fut d'avis général qu'Alfred aurait dû occuper le poste de Champion. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être oubliés, ceux qui connaissaient aussi le sort se rapprochèrent du groupe d'Arthur.

Elizabeth fit apparaître un cheval de sa baguette tandis qu'Ivan invoqua un énorme ours qui se jeta à la poursuite de l'aigle d'Alfred, bien décidé à en finir avec lui. Gilbert, enthousiasmé, laissa échapper un renard de la sienne. Naturellement, il y eu rapidement foule de candidat meilleur que le Champion actuel, et ceux qui ne faisaient qu'observer ne cessaient de le répéter. Arthur capta un geste d'exaspération de Francis, et bien qu'il voulut l'imputer au fait que Francis était incapable de les égaler, il était sûr et certain que la vrai raison venait de ne pas pouvoir lire en paix.

« Je suis trop jalouse ! S'exclama Emma. Vous êtes tous tellement bien au dessus de notre niveau. Moi je n'ai jamais réussi à faire un patronus.

– Moi non plus. » grommela Antonio, blessé dans son orgueil.

Gilbert les regarda tout les deux, puis échangea un regard avec Arthur avant se s'exclamer à voix haute qu'il était disposé à aider qui le voulait. Elizabeth, Ivan et Alfred firent de même même si leur but était de prouver qu'ils étaient des professeurs aussi, voire plus, doués que les autres. Arthur se joignit à l'entraînement pour apporter son aide, et quand il s'approcha d'Afonso, le frère d'Antonio, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire, Francis souffla bruyamment pour se faire entendre de tous, il se leva en même temps qu'Héraclès et Monique dans le but de s'en aller, et ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière. Arthur pensa que sa fierté avait finalement été blessée (ou qu'il avait décidé de chercher un endroit plus calme pour lire).

Emma parvint à invoquer un lapin qui sautillait quand sa sorcière le faisait apparaître. Kiku réussit à créer un kappa, étant l'un des étranges cas où le patronus était une créature magique et non pas un animal ordinaire. À la surprise de tous, le patronus de Antonio se trouva être un taureau tandis que celui de Lovino, une tortue, bougeait à peine quand il l'appelait.

« Et ce truc est censé me défendre ? » se plaignit le garçon.

Arthur apprécia qu'Afonso soit si réceptif à ses explications. Quand il lui expliqua, il comprit comment il devait bouger sa baguette, quelle devait être sa position et à quel souvenir il devait faire appel. Il fit jaillir une panthère, qui impressionna jusqu'à Arthur.

« Il a une très bonne forme pour une première fois, jugea Arthur.

– Et à quoi ressemble ton patronus Arthur ? Demanda Afonso et Arthur pensa que étant donné les circonstances, il pouvait en mettre plein les yeux à quelqu'un.

– _Expecto Patronum_ ! »

Le lion jaillit, impressionnant, du bout de sa baguette. Il rugit comme s'il clamait ce territoire comme étant le sien, et se joignit à la panthère d'Afonso, se mettant à courir à ses côtés comme s'ils pourchassaient une proie.

À la fin du cours, Arthur et Alfonso s'éloignèrent du groupe pour parler.

* * *

><p>Dans la semaine, des rumeurs coururent sur Lukas, affirmant qu'il avait abattu trois de ses rivaux d'un seul coup, grâce à des sortilèges rapides et bien lancés. Bien évidemment, tout le monde y crût car n'importe quelle chose qui provenait de ces garçons silencieux et imposants était à prendre au sérieux. Arthur n'en doutait pas non plus, l'ayant vu lors de ses duels avec les Serpentard.<p>

La deuxième tâche s'approchant, Arthur devint nerveux et cela se fit ressentir lors de leur entraînement.

« Bon sang ! Tu es inutile ! Quel genre de sorcier es-tu ?! Grogna Arthur, saisissant le col de sa chemise.

– Un civilisé, se défendit Francis en se dégageant. Je fais de mon mieux pour suivre ton rythme, mais entre tes perpétuels éclats de voix et le fait que j'ai d'autres choses à faire, comme mes devoirs ou penser à la seconde tâche, je suis épuisé.

– Penser ? Tu n'as pas à penser, tu dois agir, pratiquer tes sortilèges, les maîtriser, les utiliser et faire en sorte qu'ils soient efficaces, continua Arthur exaspéré.

– Je dois penser parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce en quoi la seconde tâche va consister. J'ai des hypothèses, mais toujours rien de concret et je ne vais pas foncer tête la première dans quelque chose dont je ne suis pas sûr, insista Francis. Si je n'ai pas d'idée, comment pourrais-je faire un plan qui me garantira la survie ?

– C'est pour ça qu'on pratique des sorts ! Les sortilèges te feront gagner !

– Tu parles. Beaucoup de ceux qui ont eu confiance en la magie pendant ce Tournoi sont passés de vie à trépas. La magie et le pouvoir ne te servent pas à grand chose si tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre. Se lancer avec un plan préalable pourrait grandement influer sur tes... »

Arthur commença à jurer, jugeant cet être inutile comme un cas désespéré et qu'il était en train de perdre son temps à essayer d'accomplir un miracle. Il aurait pu continuer à le maudire jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, mais Francis fixait d'un air étonné un point du côté de la porte. Arthur fit de même et découvrit Afonso debout sur le seuil, demandant s'il pouvait entrer.

« Bien sûr, se hâta de dire Arthur. Entre. Si personne ne m'arrête, je le tue.

– On s'entraîne là, signala Francis.

– Exactement. Afonso va nous aider, dit Arthur. Je lui ai parlé et je crois que le mieux est que tu reçoives plus d'avis différents, on verra bien si ça te change en un vrai sorcier une bonne fois pour toute.

– En fait, je pense que ça m'arrange de pratiquer moi aussi. Je ne suis pas un très bon sorcier et je trouve les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal compliquées, s'expliqua Afonso.

– Mais tu es bon en Métamorphose, remarqua Francis. Et en Potion.

– Je veux devenir Auror » expliqua t-il.

Francis acquiesça et Arthur ignora la grimace de doute qu'il arborait toujours. À la place, il leur indiqua à tout les deux quel exercice ils pouvaient commencer. Francis demanda aussitôt si Afonso était capable de suivre le rythme sans avoir reçu d'entraînement auparavant. Arthur sourit avec suffisance.

« On s'est entraîné ensemble. Et il apprend plus vite que toi. La preuve, on va comparer avec un patronus.

– Je n'arrive pas le...

– Voilà, tu n'y arrives pas. Afonso, si. Et naturellement. Parce que je lui ai appris. » expliqua Arthur. Francis acquiesça, sans se montrer le moins du monde impressionné et Arthur fronça les sourcils devant le manque de réaction. Il avait espéré qu'il se montre au moins un tant soit peu gêné.

Afonso montra à Francis sa panthère, y parvenant avec grande facilité. Francis applaudit par politesse.

« C'est un sort très bien réalisé. Moi je ne parviens qu'à faire de la fumée, expliqua t-il. On va se concentrer uniquement sur le patronus ou on va en essayer d'autres ? Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon temps au point où on en est.

– Mais le patronus est le sortilège le plus utile, insista Afonso. Pourquoi tu ne ré-essayes pas ? »

Arthur hésitait. Il aurait préféré disposer du temps nécessaire pour pratiquer avec Francis le patronus et d'autres sortilèges tant offensifs que défensifs et il sentait l'impatience du Champion se mêler à la sienne. D'un autre côté, Afonso souhaitait seulement aider et donnait à Francis des indications qu'il connaissait déjà, car les deux avaient eu le même professeur.

Arthur décida d'intervenir. Il annonça qu'ils garderaient le patronus pour un autre jour et qu'il était préférable de s'attaquer à des sorts moins contraignants pour le moment. C'est ainsi que l'après-midi se passa, et Arthur ressentit une petite satisfaction en voyant qu'Afonso y parvint au bout de peu d'essais. Cela lui faisait croire qu'il était un bon professeur. Évidemment, cette satisfaction s'évanouit quand il le comparait avec les progrès de Francis, qui n'arrivait pas à cacher sa frustration.

Avait-il fait pour le mieux en invitant Afonso ou avait-il empiré les choses ? Francis devait prendre conscience qu'il était inutile en tant que sorcier et c'était une bonne façon d'y parvenir. À la fin, Afonso lui proposa d'aller se promener car il restait du temps avant le couvre-feu et que, de toute façon, Arthur savait comment éviter d'être attrapé par le concierge et les professeurs. Avant de se séparer de Francis, Arthur se vit dans l'obligation de lui adresser quelques derniers mots.

« Continue de t'entraîner ou je balaierai le sol avec tes restes.

– Je suis en retard dans mes lectures. Oh dis, dit-il à voix basse, je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais je souhaiterais que nos réunions restent seulement entre nous deux.

– Je pensais que ça t'arrangerait une tiers personne. Compare ton niveau avec celui d'Afonso.

– J'ai parfaitement conscience de mon niveau merci, objecta Francis, ce que j'ignore c'est quel rôle je joue à tes yeux.

– Rôle ?

– C'est peut-être stupide, mais l'opinion de la personne qui m'aide m'importe, expliqua Francis. Est-ce que au moins tu me considères digne de ta confiance ?

– Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Répondit Arthur, désirant fuir avant d'avoir à écouter intégralement les délires de Francis.

– Est-ce qu'Afonso te plaît ? »

Arthur brûlait. Il fut reconnaissant que Francis l'ait conduit à l'un des coins de la salle avant de se mettre à parler car il était terrifié à l'idée qu'Afonso puisse les entendre.

« N-non. Personnenemeplait. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

– C'est juste que même à moi tu ne m'as pas montré ton patronus. Pas une seule fois. Pas même pour frimer.

– Tu veux que je frime devant toi ? Grogna Arthur. Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne le montre qu'à des sorciers doués, chose que tu n'es pas. Arrête donc de pleurnicher. »

Ceci étant dit, Arthur s'éloigna de Francis comme si ce dernier s'était changé en _Banshee_. Son cœur battait toujours avec force quand il chemina avec Afonso en direction d'une salle vide pour continuer leur discussion sur l'entraînement. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait passé tout son temps à critiquer l'attitude de Francis, ni du fait qu'il ennuyait profondément Afonso.

* * *

><p>Lors de la séance d'entraînement suivante, Arthur fut surpris de la présence d'Héraclès et de Monique, chose étrange car ceux-ci n'apportaient rien en matière de sortilèges de duel. Il avait accédé à la requête de Francis et avait demandé à Afonso de ne plus venir. Ils étaient assis, autour de la pomme, et discutaient activement de la nature de la seconde Tâche.<p>

« Et si ça faisait référence au jardin d'Éden ? Demanda alors Francis.

– Qu'est-ce que ça que ça ? » Questionna Monique.

Arthur s'approcha, fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il était de mauvaise humeur. – Ce qu'il était évidemment, mais il était aussi intrigué par la conversation. Quand Francis parlait, il lui montrait de nouveaux mondes, d'autres concepts, qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir exister. Il connaissait toujours plus de choses, aussi inutiles qu'elles soient en situations réelles –. Ils saluèrent Arthur et Francis se hâta de lui annoncer qu'il ne pensait pas reprendre ses entraînements avant d'avoir résolut l'énigme de la seconde Tâche. Arthur fit mine de protester mais Francis continua à parler d'un lieu appelé l'Éden et Arthur, captivé par sa voix, l'écouta.

« Il est possible, dit Héraclès, que le Tournoi ne se base pas uniquement sur les mythes grecques. Tu as parlé de l'Éden, que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui est une possibilité.

– D'autres années, ils ont enfermé les participants dans des labyrinthes, peut-être que c'en est un et que les créatures du paradis sont des monstres de divers types, suggéra Monique.

– C'est une possibilité, mais pas la seule, trancha Francis. Il y a d'autres mythes qui parlent de pommes. Comment choisir parmi tous ? »

Arthur se sentit de trop. Il n'apportait aucune aide et l'étendue des possibilités le désarçonnait, lui donnant envie de se cramponner comme à une bouée à ses sorts dévastateurs qu'il était cependant sûr que Francis n'allait pas savoir maîtriser. Il regretta une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa place.

Francis prit la pomme dans ses mains et Arthur eut une pensée qui lui parut par la suite stupide : Il se souvint de la fois où l'autre lui avait montré un livre d'art moldu, dans lequel les portraits ne bougeaient pas, et l'une d'elle montrait la sorcière, non, la déesse de l'amour de la culture grecque : blonde aux yeux bleus et extrêmement belle, portant une pomme dorée, chassa cette distraction de son esprit et se reconcentra sur la discussion.

Au moment-là, Francis avait fermé les yeux, portant la pomme à sa bouche. Il la mordit malgré sa dureté et juste avant qu'il ne croque, la pomme perdit sa couleur dorée, redevenant une banale pomme rouge. En moins d'une seconde, le garçon avait perdu conscience et s'écroula, pâle comme un linge.

Arthur cria son nom, désespéré et lui et les deux autres tentèrent de le réveiller. N'y arrivant pas, Héraclès le souleva et les trois coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, oubliant qu'au lieu de la force physique, il pouvait le porter à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation relativement simple à réaliser. Ils attirèrent l'intérêt des autres élèves qui supposèrent rapidement que Francis avait été attaqué par quelqu'un de suffisamment brave et rancunier. Les accusations portèrent sur les Gryffondor. Ces derniers s'en plaignirent et pointèrent du doigt les Serpentard mais, cette fois-ci, personne ne les soutint.

L'infirmière dispersa les curieux et autorisa uniquement Héraclès, Monique et Arthur à rester. Après qu'ils lui aient expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, elle réveilla Francis à l'aide d'une potion et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux presque instantanément. Il s'assit sur la civière et scruta les alentours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a donné ? Demanda t-il en ignorant les questions sur son état de santé.

– Un antidote du sommeil. »

Francis répéta les mots, exprima sa gratitude et quitta rapidement l'infirmerie. Arthur était agacé qu'il les ait ignoré après leur avoir fait tant de soucis. Les trois échangèrent un regard, cherchant une explication.

« Quelqu'un a compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda Monique, exaspérée.

* * *

><p>Francis fut aperçu dans la section des potions de la bibliothèque. Il se volatilisa ensuite alors que les deux autres Champions redoublaient leurs démonstrations publiques de magie. Arthur non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il mijotait et haïssait, quand on lui posait des questions sur le Champion, être complètement désorienté.<p>

Le quatorze février, une fête fut organisée, en l'honneur des amoureux, à laquelle assistèrent tous les élèves sauf ceux de troisième, deuxième et première année. Tout les septièmes année y participaient. Arthur observa Antonio et Emma, dansant ensemble avec enthousiasme. La presse y assistait aussi et son attention était braquée sur Lukas, qui avait demandé à une fille de Beauxbâtons d'être sa partenaire, et sur Charlotte, qui avait décidé que son cavalier serait un fille, Cosette Harper. Lovino essayait de faire danser Isabelle, qui était avec Feliciano. Emily s'était mise avec Ivan et tentait de le faire danser en rythme. Alfred, en revanche, parlait et racontait des blagues, voulant entrer dans les bonnes grâce de Sakura. Gilbert fixait en retrait, de mauvaise humeur, Elizabeth mener la danse avec Roderich.

Arthur avait espéré que Francis se joigne à un moment ou à un autre à ce bal écœurant, et, ceci n'arrivant pas, le bal perdit le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui restait. Il salua Gilbert, Afonso et Kiku qui eux non plus n'avaient pas réussi à trouver de cavalières à temps et se mit en direction de ses quartiers mais ses pas le menèrent à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle. En réalité, il était arrivé à la conclusion que le bal était le meilleur moment pour retrouver Francis sans être questionné, ou pire, que ses intentions soient mal interprétées, un peu comme Emma avait commencé à faire une fois qu'il lui eût raconté ses dernières vacances de Noël. Elle était une lectrice fidèle de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

« Plus je me montre, moins tu me vois » annonça l'entrée de la salle.

Arthur réfléchit un peu. Juste un peu.

« L'obscurité. » s'aventura t-il et il eut raison.

L'entrée des Serdaigle était la plus facile du château si on prenait en compte que les autres salles utilisaient un mot de passe qui changeait de temps à autre. Il se rendit directement dans le dortoir des septièmes année, il ouvrit la porte et espéra le trouver là. Il n'y était pas, mais avant de s'en aller, maudissant sa malchance et son stupide acharnement à se mêler de la vie de l'autre, il sentit de la fumée sortant de la salle de bain. Ainsi, il serait sous la douche ? Mais, à bien y penser, ce n'était pas de la fumée normale.

Il sortit sa baguette et resta en alerte, avançant silencieusement. Il ouvrit la porte juste quand l'occupant en sortait. Francis poussa un cri, sursautant et Arthur l'attrapa, l'attira hors de la salle de bain et le colla contre le mur, le menaçant de sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fois toi ?! »

Arthur le lâcha. Il s'autorisa à détailler son visage depuis la queue de cheval mal nouée surplombant ses cheveux sales, jusqu'aux habits moldus mouillés et tâchés de substances qu'il ne connaissait pas, ainsi que la barbe de plusieurs jours qui poussait irrégulièrement sur sa figure. Arthur aurait dû le trouver repoussant, mais il se surprit à se retenir de toucher son visage et passer ses doigts dans sa barbe.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive putain ? » Finit-il par demander. Francis le fixa, arquant un sourcil. « Sérieux, tu disparais pendant des jours, alors que la deuxième tâche va te tomber dessus dans pas longtemps, tu laisses tomber l'entraînement, et pas un seul mot comme '' Hé Arthur, ne fais pas l'idiot, pas la peine de m'attendre, creuse ma tombe ça vaut mieux.'' et cerise sur le gâteau, tu ne te montres même pas à la fête, toi qui adore être le nombril du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

– Désolé, dit Francis, c'est juste que je n'avais pas le temps. »

Francis assit Arthur sur son lit, à ses côtés.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une potion contre le sommeil pour la seconde Tâche, expliqua t-il. Et c'est une potion qui prend du temps. Il faut faire extrêmement gaffe. Donc j'ai préféré me concentrer sur la potion, rien de plus, et arrêter tout le reste. Je sais que j'aurais du prévenir, mais je n'y ai pas pensé.

– Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu vas en avoir besoin ? Tu as perdu du temps sur quelque chose qui n'est pas sûr. Si ça rate, tu es foutu, parce que tu es toujours aussi doué qu'un troll en magie. Quasiment un Cracmol.

– Je ne vais pas rater parce que je suis certain d'avoir raison, lui dit Francis. La potion est presque prête. Quand elle le sera, il me restera deux jours pour m'entraîner. Mais pour l'instant, je ne dois m'occuper que d'elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre. »

Maintenant qu'il l'observait un peu plus, Arthur se rendit compte que Francis paraissait épuisé. Il s'imagina en train de dormir à ses côtés, comme si son devoir était à présent de récupérer le sommeil perdu et l'amasser, et l'idée lui parut si ridicule qu'il regarda Francis avec rancune.

« Abruti. Je maintiens que tu coures un risque. »

Francis s'étala, comme s'il succombait à la tentation de se coucher bien qu'il ne soit pas seul. Arthur attendit une réponse mais quand Francis ferma les yeux, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Il finit par s'allonger à son tour, observant ce visage pâle et fatigué dormir en paix. Il résista à l'envie de tester la profondeur de son sommeil à coup d'étreintes ou de baisers. Il succomba au désir de lui caresser les cheveux et se dit qu'il s'agissait là d'un secret qu'il allait garder pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Le jour de la deuxième Tâche arriva. Arthur avait entraîné Francis les deux jours précédents mais ils avaient perdu du temps, et avec ça, une partie des progrès réalisés jusque là. Le matin, ils étaient seul à seul dans la tour d'Astronomie.<p>

Francis était redevenu le beau garçon élégant de toujours, mais Arthur ne se laissait pas déconcentrer et l'envoya au tapis quand ils combattirent. Malgré cela, Francis était de bonne humeur et même impatient de l'arrivée de l'épreuve.

« Je fais des progrès et il n'y a pas de place pour le doute, lui confia t-il heureux, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

– C'est ce que tu pensais pour le monstre féminin et au final, c'était un chien à trois têtes. Tu penses avec tes pieds.

– Mais cette fois, je suis plus proche encore de comprendre la seconde tâche » insista l'autre.

À midi, ils s'apprêtèrent à s'en aller. Arthur dans la Grande Salle et Francis au terrain de Quidditch, qui avait une fois encore été réquisitionné pour les besoins du Tournoi. Avant de se séparer, Francis lui prit la main.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de temps libre et que tu me fais pitié.

– Je peux te donner un cadeau en remerciement ? Demanda Francis, ignorant les protestations absurdes d'Arthur auxquelles il était déjà habitué.

– D'accord... C'est quoi ? »

Francis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Arthur qui ne s'y attendait pas, écarquilla les yeux de surprise et sentit son visage brûler. Il repoussa Francis d'une poussée et toussa, prétendant être écœuré.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend sale porc ?! Embrasse moi encore une fois et je te pète les burnes ! » Et pour donner plus d'effet à ses paroles, il sortit sa baguette.

Avant de donner une chance à Francis de s'excuser, ce dernier avait l'air de regretter et d'être alarmé par la réaction d'Arthur, il décampa à toute vitesse, sans vouloir admettre qu'il ne fuyait pas non seulement Francis, mais aussi ses propres sentiments.

* * *

><p>Petit rappel au cas où :<p>

Cracmol : personne née de parents magiques mais qui n'a pas hérité de leurs pouvoirs magiques. C'est la dèche de l'extrême.

Banshee : Esprit ressemblant à une femme en peine, quand quelqu'un l'entend ou la voit, c'est signe que quelqu'un de la famille va mourir.

Cosette Harper c'est Seychelles, et Afonso, si c'est pas clair, c'est Portugal (je savais même pas que ça existait ce prénom). Et Emily c'est Fem!USA.

Voilà, prochaine étape, deuxième tâche.:)


	10. Le baiser

**Chapitre 10**

**Le baiser**

Arthur mangea très peu, ne pouvant s'ôter le baiser de la tête. Il détestait se sentir si nerveux pour une idiotie de Francis. Avait-il voulu se moquer de lui ? Ou pensait-il qu'il était amoureux de lui et qu'il pouvait profiter de ses sentiments ? Bien sûr, c'était impossible car il n'attirait pas le moins du monde Arthur.

Le souvenir du baiser fut mis de côté quand il se rendit, avec Gilbert et le reste des Serpentard, aux tribunes du terrain de Quidditch. Il fut surpris en voyant que le terrain avait été transformé en une version miniature de la Forêt Interdite, avec sa végétation sombre et ténébreuse. Il craignit le pire. Francis s'était manifestement trompé. L'idiot se présentait à l'épreuve avec une potion inutile et encore moins efficace pour attaquer que les semaines précédentes.

Monique s'assit à côté de lui et lui donna la main. Arthur crut qu'elle le faisait car elle était nerveuse, mais il se rendit compte que des deux, c'était lui qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Il soupira et tenta de se calmer, respirant lentement, mais quand la directrice McGonnagall leur souhaita la bienvenue à la seconde tâche, tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant. Il serra la main de Monique.

La directrice annonça que les Champions affronteraient cette fois-ci des monstres peu puissants – Arthur en fut légèrement soulagé – avec pour but de rejoindre leur personne spéciale et la sauver. Quand elle dit cela, trois énormes écrans apparurent dans le ciel, éparpillés à travers le terrain de telle manière que tout le monde puisse les voir sans problème. Ils montrèrent les trois personnes spéciales que les Champions devaient secourir : Simon, un des camarades de Lukas Cosette Harper, la cavalière de Charlotte lors du bal de la St-Valentin et Héraclès, le meilleur ami de Francis.

Le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour en constatant qu'Héraclès était la personne chère de Francis. Il savait que c'était stupide, que ce n'était qu'un appellation pour l'épreuve, sans grande importance, mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer quand les autres prisonniers étaient si chers pour les autres Champions.

Les trois personnes étaient endormies, couchées sur trois lits de pierre, en position de repos. Il semblait que rien ni personne n'aurait pu déranger leur sommeil paisible. Arthur se rendit compte que Francis avait eu raison. Cependant, il ne sourit pas. Il pinça les lèvres et continua d'écouter la directrice.

Les Champions devaient atteindre leurs amis, les secourir et les sortir de la forêt, les ramenant au point de départ. Il n'y avait pas de limite de temps.

« Un sort de lévitation, dit Scorpius. Ça a l'air simple.

– Oui, même Bonnefoy peut faire ça » acquiesça Dorothy.

Enfin, la directrice annonça le début de l'épreuve. Les trois Champions arrivèrent sur le terrain. Charlotte perdit un peu de temps en saluant le public puis se mit ensuite à courir à l'instar de Lukas et Francis.

Ils furent tout les trois assaillis par une nuée de lutins. Ils n'étaient pas très forts, mais étaient aussi fatigants qu'un nuage de moustiques assoiffés prêts à boire du sang. Dans le cas présent, à coup de pincements.

Lukas lança un sort de feu qui les dispersa, effrayés et prudents face aux flammes. Charlotte l'imita et ils avancèrent. Francis, en revanche, était à la traîne car il ne savait pas formuler ce sort. Il continua à courir, lançant des _Stupéfix_ à tort et à travers, mais il ne parvint à en toucher qu'un.

Il trébucha sur une branche d'arbre et en se relevant, il réalisa que la branche lui avait agrippé le chaussure et ne voulait pas le relâcher. La solution était évidente, il se dépêcha de se déchausser et se remit à courir.

Toutefois, il glissa de nouveau et s'étala de tout son long, provoquant un tel vacarme que les feuilles des arbres alentours s'agitèrent avec hargne. Le mouvement ne dura qu'un instant avant que les feuilles n'adoptent des formes d'oiseaux noirs et ne décollent en un vol désordonné. Ils piaillaient, furieux, et se jetèrent sur Francis, le picorant. Arthur pensa que ce n'était pas si grave jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les petites blessures que les attaques des oiseaux provoquaient graduellement, sans relâche, et le sang commençant à perler les bras de Francis. Ils réduisaient ses habits en lambeaux et lui arrachaient même des mèches de cheveux. Personne ne prêtait attention au sort de Francis, plus concentrés sur les exploits des autres Champions.

Charlotte tomba sur un sanglier géant qui lui donna du fil à retordre car sa peau repoussait les sorts et elle fut elle aussi retardée. Après une série de sorts exceptionnellement bien exécutés, il s'avéra que ses sorts resteraient vains si elle n'atteignait pas un point sensible, c'est pourquoi elle s'approcha, courant le risque d'être percutée, et attaqua le sanglier dans les yeux, le paralysant. Elle ne s'autorisa pas de pause et se remit à courir.

Lukas se trouva face à un hippogriffe et, alors qu'Arthur pensait qu'il allait utiliser la force brute pour en venir à bout, il fut surpris de le voir s'en approcher avec précaution et faire une révérence. L'hippogriffe s'inclina à son tour et fit un pas de côté, pacifique, lui permettant de passer.

Francis avait finit par se jeter au sol, se cachant le visage dans les bras et montrant son dos aux oiseaux. Pourquoi ne fuyait-il pas de cet endroit ? Arthur voulait lui hurler de réagir, ou qu'autrement il allait perdre.

« Et ces oiseaux ? demanda alors Dorothy. Oh, par Merlin, Bonnefoy n'aurait pas pu être plus pathétique.

– Ferme la Nott, grogna Arthur qui reçut un regard moqueur en retour.

– Ça t'énerve que j'insulte ton petit copain ?

– Pourquoi tu ne te jetterais pas un sort de silence hein ? » continua Arthur.

Francis avait commencé à bouger. Il s'était relevé et mis à courir, malgré la douleur dans ses membres et le fait qu'il devait se déplacer avec une nuée d'oiseaux à ses trousses. Arthur vit la branche d'un arbre se lever avec toute la méchanceté du monde et le faire trébucher de nouveau. Ce qui provoqua une série de ricanements de la part de ceux qui se concentraient sur Francis à ce moment-là, mais Arthur demeura impassible, voyant le Champion finir sa course dans un trou qui ne se trouvait pas là avant. Le temps passa et il n'en sortit pas. S'était-il cassé quelque chose ? Ou avait-il perdu connaissance ? Arthur voulait se lever et aller le sortir de cette épreuve, qu'il était évident qu'il n'allait pas gagner même si on lui donnait la baguette de Sureau pour se défendre.

Charlotte et Lukas arrivèrent devant les trois endormis, mais ils étaient gardés par un sphinx.

« Que des monstres peu puissants hein ? Protesta Charlotte. Les sphinx sont mortels. »

Lukas acquiesça. Tous les spectateurs étaient en suspens devant ce nouveau problème, mais Arthur ne pensait qu'à Francis et le fait qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Charlotte et Lukas s'approchèrent avec prudence du sphinx, qui ne broncha pas, mais quand ils tentèrent de lui passer devant, il leur lança un coup de griffe chacun et faillit les toucher. Ils prirent cela pour un avertissement.

« Vous ne pourrez passer que si vous résolvez l'énigme.

– Les sphinx sont capricieux, informa Scorpius. Il vaut mieux leur obéir que les contrarier.

– Quelle énigme ? » Demanda Lukas.

Le sphinx prononça d'une voix spectral : « Quel est l'animal qui marche le matin sur quatre pattes, à midi sur deux pattes et le soir sur trois pattes ? Si vous ne trouvez pas du premier coup, je n'hésiterai pas à vous attaquez celui d'après. »

Charlotte et Lukas s'éloignèrent, contrariés. Ils n'avaient pas pensé devoir résoudre des devinettes pour pouvoir avancer dans l'épreuve. En se regardant, ils virent leur confusion mutuelle.

« Tu as une idée ?

– Aucune.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

– Une sorte de créature mystique mais... Qu'est-ce qui peut être assez antique pour que le sphinx la connaisse ?

– Et qui existe toujours de nos jours ? Insista Charlotte. Ça pourrait être une créature qui change d'apparence, si elle est capable de changer sa manière de marcher selon l'heure de la journée.

– Un kelpie, comme celui du Loch Ness ? » Proposa Lukas qui reçut un regard plein de doutes en retour, réfléchissant son état d'esprit à cet instant.

Après avoir raisonné entre eux, ils ne trouvèrent pas la bonne réponse. Le temps passait, les spectateurs s'impatientaient et ils supposèrent que la tranquillité n'allait pas durer. Ils avaient esquivé de nombreux dangers pour arriver jusque là, mais s'ils restaient bloqués, les dangers finiraient pas les rattraper, sentant leurs éventuelles proies.

« Le Champion de Poudlard est de la Maison des grosses têtes.

– Lui ? Lukas arqua un sourcil. Et ?

– On pourrait l'attendre pour le consulter.

– je croyais que sa Maison était celle des loufoques, déclara Lukas et Charlotte opina.

– Ils ont un concept étrange de la normalité et du fun, mais je suppose que s'ils accordent autant de valeur à l'intelligence, c'est pour une bonne raison. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, évaluant peut-être les possibilités que Francis arrive jusqu'à leur niveau.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il va venir. » dit Lukas.

À la surprise générale, les deux Champions rebroussèrent chemin, au milieu des exclamations étonnées du publique. Arthur distingua un sort de pistage.

* * *

><p>Charlotte n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de crier à ce point, tout en sautant et essayant de donner des claques aux becs qui ne voulaient pas les lâcher. Les spectateurs ne se souviendraient pas de scène plus pathétique. Pendant qu'elle pleurait de douleur, cette pensée la hantait. Que Lukas crie avec elle ne l'enchantait même pas elle qui, en situation normale, aurait été la première à en rire.<p>

Aucun sort ne les éloignait. Après leur tentative pour les faire fuir, ils fondirent sur eux de nouveau, fous furieux. Où se trouvait Francis et comment pouvait-il rester sain d'esprit après avoir essuyé une telle attaque de la part de cet essaim furieux ? Charlotte commençait à regretter le sanglier.

Juste à ce moment-là, la baguette de Lukas signala un trou où seul un idiot fini aurait pu tomber; le fait que le représentant des intellos était coincé dedans ne jouait pas exactement en la faveur de ladite intelligence, mais ils étaient à cours de plan et Francis Bonnefoy était toujours leur option numéro un.

Ce fut Charlotte qui cria, effrayant un autre oiseau d'un coup de baguette :

« Tu vas bien ?

– J'ai perdu ma baguette ! Cria t-il depuis le fond. Ce sont les oiseaux de Stymphale. Au plumage sombre, yeux infernaux et tortionnaires d'hommes ! Ils dévorent leurs victimes jusqu'à l'os, mais ils sont lents à manger, ça leur prend généralement une semaine pour dévorer un homme ! Moins quand ils sont toute une nuée !

– Comment on les vainc ? Demanda Charlotte qui estimait que cette information était la seule qui comptait.

– Héraclès, le héro de l'Olympe, fils de Zeus, savait les vaincre. Il a compté sur l'aide de la déesse Athéna...

– Viens en au fait, imbécile ! Rugit Lukas. Ça ne m'amuse pas des masses de retenir une horde d'oiseaux carnivores !

– Le bruit ! Ils ont peur du vacarme ! Répondit Francis. Mais je ne connais pas de sortilège qui fait du bruit, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin ! »

Charlotte regarda Lukas et se rendit compte qu'il était aussi confus qu'elle. Évidemment, ils savaient formuler un sort de silence, mais personne ne perdait son temps à apprendre un sort qui crevait les tympans. Sauf elle. Et cette fois-ci, détenant la solution, elle sourit. Elle les aurait bien laissé ici même, voués à la disqualification, mais elle avait toujours besoin de Bonnefoy.

Charlotte brandit sa baguette, formula le sort et immédiatement, des flammes artificielles jaillirent en détonnant de la pointe. Elles manquaient de couleurs, selon elle, mais provoquaient un bruit sec, constant, et bientôt, les oiseaux se détournèrent de leur devoir de les écorcher vifs. _Ce n'était pas du tout élégant_, pensa t-elle quand les oiseaux s'éloignèrent, horrifiés. Quelques uns tombèrent au sol, morts sur le coup. Elle examina ses habits, réduits en lambeaux, et se félicita d'avoir enfilé un vieil ensemble dont elle pourrait se passer après.

Lukas se dépêcha de remonter Francis avec un sort de lévitation. Ce dernier lâcha une exclamation de douleur quand il fut abandonné sur le sol sans ménagement. Des trois, il était celui dans le pire état il essuya les larmes sur son visage, en même temps que la terre et le sang, mais ne fit pas un très bon travail. Charlotte envisagea de lui donner un mouchoir mais préféra se le réserver pour plus tard.

« Tu nous dois la vie, décida Lukas.

– En fait, non, selon les règles du Tournoi, quand on se trouve en vrai danger de mort, les Aurors viennent à notre rescousse. C'est une loi qui a été approuvée en 1963, quand une chimère a dévoré un participant pendant la troisième Tâche, et les Aurors, au lieu d'être vigilants, avaient parié sur qui mourrait le premier. Sérieusement, niveau barbarisme...

– Tu nous dois la vie j'ai dit, insista Lukas, et tu vas payer ta dette maintenant. »

Lukas pointa sa baguette vers Francis, profitant d'avoir un grand avantage sur son opposant désarmé. Francis resta de glace et Charlotte roula les yeux.

« Vous les Durmstrang vous devez toujours vous comporter comme des mages noirs pas vrai ? Vous ne changerez jamais, lui reprocha Charlotte. Baisse donc cette baguette. Tu vas quand même nous aider parce que tu nous dois quand même la vie, bien sûr.

– C'est une position très souhaitable... J'accepte, décida Francis pour s'éviter des problèmes. Il haussa les épaules. Merci, maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me ramener ma baguette avec un accio ? »

Aucun des deux ne lui prêta attention.

« Tu es bien de la Maison des intellos non ? Lève toi et viens avec nous, dit Lukas.

– C'est une fausse idée qu'on se fait des Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas la maison propre aux intelligents, il y a des élèves brillants dans d'autres Maisons, mais c'est la Maison de la connaissance. Chaque membre aime, adore, savoir des choses. Bien entendu, des choses variées. Ou même inutiles. Un Serpentard ne pourrait pas aimer quelque chose d'inutile, mais un Serdaigle, si. C'est formidable d'écouter des débats sur des concepts incertains. S'il fallait choisir une autre définition, je dirais que Serdaigle est la Maison des artistes et... »

Francis ne put rien ajouter de plus. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Lukas avait cédé à l'envie de lui jeter un sort de silence.

* * *

><p>Quand Francis s'approcha du sphinx, il avait déjà récupéré sa voix et il avançait, sûr de lui car il adorait les devinettes, et plus encore venant d'un créature si ancienne.<p>

« S'il vous plaît, dîtes moi l'énigme pour que mes amis et moi puissions avancer. »

Toutefois, il donnait plutôt l'impression de vouloir rester avec le sphinx pour échanger des énigmes.

« Quel est l'animal qui marche le matin sur quatre pattes, à midi sur deux pattes et le soir sur trois pattes. Si vous ne trouvez pas du premier coup, je n'hésiterai pas à vous attaquez celui d'après »

Arthur se mit à trembler quand il vit l'expression de désillusion de Francis à l'écoute de l'énigme. Cet imbécile n'avait aucune idée de la réponse et ils étaient maintenant dans de beaux draps. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'avancer. Peut-être que la deuxième Tâche n'aurait pas de vainqueur ?

« Sérieusement ? Dit Francis en se mordant les lèvres. Vous n'avez pas d'autre devinette pour moi ?

– Non. C'est celle-là, mortel. Si tu n'y réponds pas, je vous tuerais, toi et les deux autres. »

Le sphinx n'avait pas un grand répertoire de phrases, mais, à en juger par la manière dont il crispait ses griffes, il supposa qu'il n'avait que peu de patience. L'instinct de survie de Francis se réveilla alors, car il dit immédiatement : « C'est l'être humain l'animal qui durant son enfance marche à quatre pattes, adulte, sur deux, et dans ses vieux jours, trois. Bien que, pour être tout à fait honnête, je trouve cela imprécis car ça généralise, et toute généralisation apporte... »

Le sphinx cessa de l'écouter dès qu'il prononça la réponse, les laissant passer, quelque peu irrité. Charlotte dut tirer Francis par le bras pour le faire décoller.

Ils se mirent à courir, plus rien ne pouvant les freiner, et Arthur soupira de soulagement. Il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre quelques Serdaigle se plaindre à leur tour de la simplicité de l'énigme. Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière au cœur de la forêt, où étaient disposés trois lits de pierre surplombés des trois corps endormis. Charlotte poussa un cri horrifié à la seconde où elle vit le corps inerte de Cosette. Elle courut vers elle, tenta de la réveiller et, n'y parvenant pas, regarda les deux Champions avec une lueur désespérée dans les yeux.

« Quel genre de maléfice est-ce ?

– Celui du sommeil, dit Lukas, levant un sourcil. Tu n'es pas très vive d'esprit dis moi. »

Charlotte lui marcha sur le pied.

« Et toi alors ? Tu sais comment les réveiller peut-être ? »

Lukas secoua la tête.

« Un maléfice du sommeil ne se brise qu'avec une potion, expliqua t-il. C'est une erreur stupide et commune de croire qu'on peut le briser d'un baiser. Cette potion doit être préparée des jours à l'avance. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est les transporter endormis et attendre qu'on prenne soin d'eux. »

Lukas n'était d'habitude pas bavard, mais Francis avait distingué de l'irritation dans sa voix. Il porta sa main jusqu'à son flacon contenant l'antidote du sommeil. Il se dit que, malgré leurs réelles intentions, les deux autres l'avaient secouru des oiseaux. En regardant leurs petites coupures, il estima que surmonter l'énigme du sphinx ne payait pas toute sa dette.

« Ces personnes signifient énormément pour vous non ? Demanda Francis.

– Oui, répondit Charlotte, comme si c'était évident.

– Non, nia Lukas. C'est seulement une connaissance de mon enfance. S'ils l'ont choisi pour l'épreuve, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

– Mais Cosette est importante, elle. Je ne veux pas la voir comme ça. » insista Charlotte.

Francis leur montra le flacon.

« C'est l'antidote du sommeil, expliqua t-il. Étant donnés les indices, je pensais bien devoir affronter ce genre de situation à un moment où à un autre. On peut partager la potion en trois, bien que j'ignore si ce sera suffisant. »

Lukas lui arracha immédiatement la fiole des mains, et Francis capta pour la première fois une once d'impatience. Il ne montrait pas d'intérêt pour Simon. Il le fit boire. Charlotte fit ensuite de même avec Cosette et rendit la bouteille à Francis avec ce qu'il restait de potion. Francis l'utilisa sur Héraclès.

Simon fut le premier à se réveiller. Personne ne s'attendait à ce retournement de situation et ils se demandaient comment le Champion de Poudlard avait su exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Une humble admiration naissait peu à peu à l'encontre de Francis Bonnefoy malgré ses pauvres performances passées.

« Hey, Luk, articula Simon, souriant. Je savais que j'allais rapidement me réveiller. Hé, pourquoi on est toujours ici ?

– Tais-toi, lui répondit Lukas, lui saisissant le bras. Tu peux marcher ? »

Cosette se réveilla à son tour et Charlotte l'étreignit, soulagée.

« Bien sûr que je peux marcher. Je peux faire un tas de choses, assura Simon.

– Bien, suis-moi. » lui ordonna Lukas. Ils se mirent tout les deux en route.

Charlotte embrassa Cosette avant de l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle remercia Francis avant de le saluer et de continuer. Francis continua à attendre le réveil d'Héraclès. Le temps passait et rien ne changeait. Arthur s'impatientait. Les autres Champions se hâtaient vers le point de départ. Lukas et Simon étaient en tête car Simon était un sorcier aussi fort que son camarade et l'aidait à repousser les créatures qui les suivaient.

Francis examina la fiole.

« Réveille-toi, par pitié. » susurra t-il, nerveux.

Alors qu'il pensait que tout était perdu, et qu'il devrait le porter sur son dos, Héraclès ouvrit les yeux. Il bailla longuement. Francis se sentit si soulagé qu'il se jeta à son cou, y enfouissant son visage pour cacher quelques larmes traîtresses.

« Là, là, c'est fini, lui dit Héraclès en lui tapotant le dos. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours dans l'arène ?

– Tu ne te réveillais pas ! S'exclama Francis, exacerbé. J'ai cru que je ne t'avais pas donné assez de potion !

– Je suis plutôt lent à me réveiller » le consola Héraclès.

Francis lui sourit et lui donna un petit coup sur le torse. Héraclès, ému, lui déposa sur les lèvres un baiser auquel ni Francis, ni les spectateurs ne s'attendaient. Arthur sentit son estomac se tordre et Monique dut lui lâcher la main car elle avait commencé à la lui triturer.

Finalement, Héraclès se leva et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Aucun des deux n'était un sorcier exceptionnel, ce qui expliqua qu'à la fin, Poudlard se trouva encore en dernière position.

Lukas avait gagné de nouveau, Charlotte en seconde position. Cette fois, la fête eut lieu dans la salle commune des Serpentard et dans la tour des Gryffondor, mais Arthur n'assista à aucune. Le fait qu'Héraclès et Francis soient restés ensemble même après la fin de l'épreuve le perturbait.

Il se rappela le baiser que Francis lui avait donné le matin même et le baiser qu'Héraclès et Francis s'étaient échangé – Indépendamment du fait que ce soit Héraclès qui l'ait commencé, Francis ne l'avait pas repoussé –. De plus, il n'oubliait pas la nature de l'épreuve : On avait choisi la personne la plus importante pour chaque Champion. Charlotte et Cosette sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Lukas considérait Simon de manière spéciale, bien au dessus du reste de leurs compagnons. Alors... Cela voulait-il dire qu'Héraclès occupait une place spéciale dans le cœur de Francis ? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Arthur ce matin-là ?

Il ne fallait pas oublier que Francis avait obtenu la réputation de sortir avec un peu tout le monde pendant ses dernières années à Poudlard. On ne l'avait jamais vu avec quelqu'un plus de deux mois; c'était un esprit libre qui détestait s'engager, préférant les relations d'une nuit, maximum deux, avant de tourner la page pour toujours. Peut-être que Francis avait tenté de faire la même chose avec Arthur mais ce dernier ne s'était pas fait avoir.

Et il était content de ne pas s'être fait avoir, car il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par Francis. C'était ce qu'il se répétait à chacune de ses montée de colère. Et, dans l'infime possibilité où il serait effectivement intéressé par Francis, il n'accepterait jamais une relation avec quelqu'un qui jouait avec les autres.

* * *

><p>Les fêtes durèrent jusqu'à l'aube, sans que ceux à qui elles étaient dédiées ne soient présents. Les trois Champions passèrent la nuit à l'infirmerie pour panser leurs plaies et récupérer leurs forces. Cosette veillait sur Charlotte, qui se trouvait avec sa famille et quelques amies. Lukas était entouré de son groupe d'amis silencieux, même Simon n'était pas aussi tapageur que d'habitude. Francis était avec Héraclès et Monique.<p>

Arthur les observa tout en décidant s'il devait ou non entrer. Il n'y avait là que des personnes qui comptaient pour les Champions, pour Francis. Que ferait-il ici ? N'était-il pas juste venu vérifier que Francis se reposait ?

En fin de compte, le bon sens prit le dessus et il s'éloigna tête basse, traînant les pieds.


	11. Le favori de ces dames

**Chapitre 11**

**Le favori de ces dames**

Le dimanche, Arthur se leva à midi. Il se sentait vide, bizarre, sans envie de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de toute la journée. Il ne sortit que quand il commença à se faire tard, piqua un peu de quoi manger dans les cuisines et vagabonda dans le parc, sans but, ignorant ceux qui l'appelaient pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Après une rapide analyse de ses sentiments, il détestait avoir à reconnaître qu'il était toujours blessé par la duperie dont il avait été victime la veille.

Il s'assit au même endroit que toujours et ne bougea que quand Francis, Monique et Héraclès s'approchèrent. Il passa à côté d'eux sans adresser la parole à aucun des trois. Monique et Héraclès restèrent perplexe face à ce comportement, mais Francis non plus ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Une fois qu'Arthur se fut suffisamment éloigné, les deux autres l'assaillirent de questions, cherchant une explication à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Arthur aurait voulu savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à formuler le sortilège approprié.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de Gilbert dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, voulant s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Arthur n'apporte rien à la conversation et avait la tête ailleurs. Rapidement, Gilbert lui demanda ce qui le troublait et, en n'obtenant aucune réponse satisfaisante, il se résigna à ne pas lui soutirer d'information jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur lui-même décide de se confier.

Au crépuscule, Scorpius l'accosta et lui apprit que Francis Bonnefoy l'attendait dehors, demandant à lui parler. Arthur était tenté de le laisser poireauter mais, au final, sa curiosité fut plus grande. Il sortit en traînant les pieds, se demandant toujours s'il faisait le bon choix et s'il ne valait pas mieux le recevoir avec une malédiction. Il porta la main à la poche où il mettait sa baguette. Il connaissait une infinité de sorts qui lui ferait retrouver son honneur. Il le trouva quelque peu éloigné de l'entrée de la Salle Commune, dans un coin, comme s'il voulait disparaître dans l'ombre. Ce comportement était étrange. Il supposa qu'il ne voulait pas être aperçu discutant avec lui. Il s'en sentit offensé même si lui non plus n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de se donner en spectacle pour les commères de l'école.

Arthur fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que Francis évitait toujours de le regarder en face. Il était concentré sur le vieux sol noir comme s'il s'agissait d'un livre écrit par Merlin lui-même. Il lissa sa robe avant de briser le silence :

« Viens. »

Arthur envisagea de refuser mais se dit que moins de gens pourraient les voir, mieux ce serait. Ils cheminèrent ensemble, évitant les regards inquisiteurs du peu d'élèves qu'ils croisèrent en route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Arthur se figura que c'était l'endroit parfait pour un second baiser, dans l'hypothèse où Francis lui plaisait un tant soit peu, ce qui n'était pas le cas, ce qui en faisait un endroit parfait pour rien du tout en fin de compte. Il s'assit sur le bureau du professeur et attendit que Francis prenne la parole. Arthur darda sur lui tout le poids de son mépris, voulant laisser entendre clairement ses sentiments.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait hier, s'excusa Francis. Je ne voulais pas ruiner notre amitié.

– On n'est pas amis, se hâta de le corriger Arthur. Je t'aide uniquement parce que tu me fais pitié. Tu me fais de la peine, c'est tout. Tu es un sorcier pathétique. Tu ne sers strictement à rien. »

Peut-être aurait-il du se retenir, mais une fois qu'il eut commencé, il n'arriva pas à s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas que Francis voit dans ses gestes des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies il préférait être le plus clair possible. Et, de plus, la meilleure des défenses était l'attaque.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » répondit Francis, sans grand enthousiasme. Arthur fut vexé du ton avec lequel il l'admettait, si facilement, sans discuter ce point, lui qui adorait débattre et s'oppose à tout. « Je ne voulais pas ruiner le peu de chose qu'il y a entre nous, je veux dire. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. Je m'en excuse. »

Et quoi ? Une excuse et il pensait que tout allait redevenir comme avant ?

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Lui demanda Arthur, méfiant.

– Parce que je crois que tu me plais.

– Tu crois ?

– Non. Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sûr. Tu me plais. Bien que tu sois grognon et un menteur invétéré.

– Je ne mens pas...

– Et tu ne te soucies pas de ton image personnelle et tu m'insultes toutes les trente secondes. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis masochiste. Mais c'est vrai. Et j'ai peur de t'effrayer avec ce que je continue de te dire. Tu me plais beaucoup.

– Depuis quand tu ressens des trucs aussi bizarres pour moi ? Demanda Arthur.

– Ce n'est pas bizarre du tout. Que tu me plaises je veux dire. Même si on ne dirait pas, tu attires l'attention de beaucoup de gens. Avant, mon attirance pour toi n'était pas aussi forte, en fait, je te trouvais attirant mais pas exceptionnellement beau, et j'aurais pu faire une croix sur toi et penser à n'importe qui d'autre, mais ensuite, tu es venu m'aider quand tout le monde m'a tourné le dos. Toi, parmi tous ! Ça avait l'air tellement ridicule. Tu me détestais mais tu étais là, et ensuite, tu t'es dédié à me montrer ce dont j'étais capable et tu as enduré toutes mes erreurs.

– Et alors ? Tu insinues que tu me plais ? Le questionna t-il, adoptant une expression dégoûtée.

– Non. Ou plutôt tu m'as déjà dit que non. C'est clair comme du cristal. C'est pourquoi je te demande pardon, répéta Francis. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Soyons amis. Continue de m'aider. Demain, on recommence les entraînements. »

Arthur y réfléchit. Le fait que Francis lui affirme que ce béguin ridicule était à présent du passé ne lui plaisait pas mais, redoutant ce que sa réticence impliquait, il ignora ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et lui tendit la main.

« je continuerai à t'aider. Parce que ça me ferait mal au cœur que tu meures. Je sais que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner.

– Je le sais bien, mais ça m'est égal. Survivre me suffit amplement.

– Tu aurais pu gagner pendant la dernière Tâche. Si tu ne t'étais pas mis à donner de la potion à tout le monde.

– Je sais mais je leur devais bien ça. Ils m'ont aidé, ils m'ont sauvé, ils m'ont vu comme quelqu'un d'important et son revenu me sauver.

– Ils t'ont utilisé pour que tu les aides à faire quelque chose que leur cervelles d'oiseaux ne pouvaient pas faire elles-même. Ils t'ont utilisé, ils t'ont laissé et tu as perdu.

– Arthur, ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel on pense sur le moment. Je voulais juste sortir de là. Sauver Héraclès et sortir de là le plus rapidement possible. On était tous inquiets pour nos prisonniers. Héraclès est mon meilleur ami et il s'était fait ensorcelé sans que personne ne sache si j'allais réussir à le sauver. «

Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé t'embrasser, voulut dire Arthur, mais il se retint. Il le regarda avec dédain et l'informa qu'il se retrouverait le lendemain à vingt et une heure pour s'entraîner.

* * *

><p>Les choses revinrent à la normale bien que les premiers jours, Francis fut extrêmement poli avec lui, le rendant fou. Bientôt, ils parurent laisser de côté le malheureux baiser et se concentrèrent sur ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. La nouvelle piste pour la prochaine épreuve était un fil doré qui ressemblait aux cheveux d'or de Francis. Au début, ils restèrent tous abasourdis face à ce vague indice. C'était pire que la pomme dorée.<p>

Francis suggéra que la dernière Tâche se passerait dans une tour et que les Champions devraient l'escalader. Son argument était que le fil doré ressemblait à un cheveu. Arthur ne voyait aucun rapport entre une tour et des cheveux, mais Francis n'avait pas l'habitude d'inventer des choses et des explications cohérentes devaient probablement appuyer son hypothèse. Un autre jour, il en vint à affirmer qu'il devrait peut-être affronter un démon sans pitié étant donné que le fil ressemblait à de l'or. Arthur ne comprit pas non plus, Monique encore moins, mais Héraclès paraissait suivre son raisonnement et ils en discutèrent. Puis, Francis dit que la dernière Tâche avait peut-être encore un rapport avec la malédiction du sommeil car le fil pouvait être filé sur un fuseau.

Arthur n'arrivait toujours pas à le comprendre et se focalisait seulement sur l'apprentissage de sorts puissants, que Francis parvenait maintenant avec des résultats modestes. Il était persuadé que Lukas, par exemple, aurait fait une démonstration impressionnante de magie avant de réaliser ces sorts, mais il n'aurait pas pu tenir avec lui les mêmes conversations incessantes, écouter les échanges d'idées qui ne cessaient jamais entre Francis et Héraclès et qui maintenaient Arthur éveillé, lui qui haïssait ne pas pouvoir suivre ce que l'un disait et que l'autre comprenait avec facilité.

Arthur se retrouvait souvent à se demander pourquoi ils n'admettaient pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Francis le serrait dans ses bras, l'embrassait sur le visage – jamais sur la bouche – et jouait avec ses cheveux quand ils étaient seuls Héraclès lui retournait la pareille avec le même soin, lui faisant des câlins en plein jour, sans en avoir honte. Quand cela arrivait, Arthur les fixait fermement, les maudissant mais intrigué par l'expression relaxée de Francis, comme si la présence d'Héraclès lui apportait une paix qu'Arthur n'avait jamais pu provoquer de son côté.

Dans la revue _Sorcière Hebdo_, Francis était célèbre pour sa beauté plus que pour ses idées ou des exploits lors du Tournoi. À présent, Héraclès avait été proclamé son petit ami et de temps à autre, une photo d'eux était publié rien de compromettant mais assez pour alimenter la passion des lectrices. Personne ne suscitait autant d'enthousiasme que Francis : Lukas, malgré s'être rapproché de Simon, était si froid et sec qu'il n'y avait rien à voir dans leurs interactions Charlotte, tout en débordant d'affection pour Cosette, était une femme, et de ce fait, un sujet peu attractif pour les consommatrices. Le bruit selon lequel Arthur était romantiquement lié à Francis s'était perdu dans l'oubli, ne s'octroyant que quelques lignes d'une reporter fidèle qui décrivait à quel point il était anéanti que Francis s'en soit allé avec son meilleur ami. Elizabeth et Emma lui expliquèrent que, aux yeux des consommatrices extérieures, quelqu'un d'aimant et de beau comme Héraclès valait mieux dans une histoire d'amour qu'un garçon renfrogné et amère comme il avait été décrit.

« Mais c'est tant mieux pour toi non ? Ils te laissent tranquille maintenant. » signala Emma.

Francis était un Champion inutile, mais ces femmes se fichaient pas mal de ses performances lors des épreuves tant qu'on leur donnait de nouvelles photos de lui, le chouchou du flash et des journalistes. Les articles sur Francis dévoilaient des informations sur sa famille, son enfance et même qu'il avait un chat appelé Lulu, et sur ses amis à Poudlard, où la description de Monique n'occupait que quelques lignes pour laisser assez de place pour Héraclès.

« Ils auraient du te remplacer il y a longtemps, jugea Dorothy. Héraclès est plus le genre petit copain que toi. »

Arthur supposa que c'était vrai : L'autre attirait l'attention avec son physique baraqué, son visage élégant et son attitude envers Francis qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Que ce fut Arthur qui lui proposa de l'aide pour de vrai n'avait l'air d'importer personne. Qu'étaient des nuits épuisantes à lui apprendre à se défendre comparées à des câlins, des câlins, des câlins et encore plus de câlins ?

Depuis quelques mois, il rêvait de Francis : le garçon envahissait ses rêves, mais ceux si restaient vagues et seul un désir matinal le trahissait avant qu'il ne se plonge dans l'eau glacée, désespéré de ne rien laisser paraître. Il fut terrifié quand ces rêves se transformèrent en cauchemars devant l'apparition d'Héraclès.

Mais il s'acharnait à dire, encore et encore, qu'il ne ressentait que de la pitié pour Francis, malgré les évidences qui prouvaient le contraire.

À la fin d'un séance de sortilèges avec les Durmstrang, Simon demanda à Arthur s'il allait assister au dîner qui se ferait en l'honneur des Champions. L'entrée était réservée aux plus proches et il avait supposé que Bonnefoy l'avait invité.

« Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Je ne fais que l'entraîner.

– Ah oui ? C'est étrange. Je m'imaginais que vous étiez amis. Lukas m'a invité avec Tino et Berwald.

– En réalité, il t'a invité toi et tu nous as invité nous, Simon, corrigea Tino.

– C'est pareil. Lukas meurs d'envie qu'on soit là. »

Lukas fit la sourde oreille, mais Arthur avait déjà compris qu'avec lui, il fallait appliquer l'expression ''Qui ne dit mot, consent''. Il réalisa que, du côté de Charlotte, seule Cosette et deux amies de Beauxbâtons y assisteraient. Avant de commencer l'entraînement avec Francis, Arthur lui demanda, feignant le désinteressement.

« Et toi, tu vas au repas avec les autres Champions ?

– Ah ? Oui. Je crois que je vais y aller, lui dit Francis comme s'il discutait de la météo. Je suis confiant avec cette épreuve et j'aimerais me détendre. Charlotte et Lukas sont très aimables une fois que tu les connais. »

Il expliqua ensuite que cela avait été une idée de la directrice de l'école française mais que les autres avaient été d'accord. Un repas entre eux aiderait à renforcer les liens entre les élèves, ce qui était en théorie l'objectif du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. En réalité, c'était uniquement le désir de montrer la supériorité de chaque école de magie et, de ce fait, de leur pays. La rivalité magique entre la France et l'Angleterre n'était un secret pour personne et allait même jusqu'à mobiliser un nombre d'Aurors supérieurs lors des matchs de Quidditch que pendant l'époque de Voldemort. Poudlard et Beaubâtons n'étaient pas en reste dans cette traditionnelle rivalité et, au milieu de tout ça, Durmstrang se distinguait grâce à ses sorciers spécialisés en magie un peu louche.

« Ah... Et tu vas amener qui ?

– Monique et Héraclès, répondit lentement Francis comme s'il testait le terrain. Tu voulais venir ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu te joignes à nous.

– Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne veux pas aller à une stupide soirée. » répliqua Arthur.

Ce qu'il l'admettrait jamais était qu'il détestait qu'il ait invité Héraclès en premier, et seulement maintenant, parce qu'il se sentait obligé, il l'invitait lui. Évidemment Monique aussi était impliquée dans l'affaire, mais pour autant qu'il sache, il n'y avait rien entre elle et Francis. À la fin de l'entraînement, Arthur lâcha, désintéressé :

« Je n'ai rien à faire ce soir. Je viendrai. Il faut s'habiller de manière spéciale ou... ?

– Comme tu le sens. Je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose de formel. Rendez-vous à notre Salle Commune à sept heures tapantes.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

– Viens, c'est tout. »

* * *

><p>Il arrive à l'heure prévue pour faire honneur à sa ponctualité anglaise. Francis l'attendait là, déjà vêtu d'une robe de gala d'un bleu profond plutôt élégante. Arthur se sentit un peu bête avec sa robe de plusieurs années, qu'il ne retirait pas de son armoire par flemme plus qu'autre chose. Toutefois, sa préoccupation pour son apparence se volatilisa aussi vite qu'elle était venu car, après tout, il se fichait pas mal de l'approbation des autres. Il suivit Francis jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons. Pour un mage, seuls l'admiration, la crainte et le respect que provoquaient sa magie comptaient, pas les habits qu'il portait au moment de lancer des sorts. À ce jour, personne ne mentionnait les tenues que portait Voldemort pendant son règne de chaos dans le monde magique.<p>

Une fois dans le dortoir, il fut assailli par Féliciano, Feliks et Francis qui ne lui pardonnèrent pas sa chevelure. Ils l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'ils bavardaient de son apparence et de la claque qu'ils allaient donner à son look de gamin négligé. S'il avait eu sa baguette en main, il aurait changé les langues de Feliciano et de Feliks en lacets pour chaussures avant de pouvoir mener à bien cette idée, pour sauver son honneur, Francis lui chuchota qu'il leur faisait confiance et lui proposa, dans le cas où le résultat ne lui plairait pas, qu'il pourrait se venger de la manière qu'il jugeait la plus appropriée.

« Hé ! Cria Féliciano.

– C'est pas grave ! Bien sûr que ça va lui plaire » s'exalta Feliks, très sûr de ses capacités.

Les trois garçons se mirent à l'œuvre. De toute sa vie, Arthur ne s'était jamais vu piégé de la sorte ; il évitait toujours que Wendy l'utilise comme test pour son maquillage et Alice préférait essayer à l'aide de sorts de bas niveaux. Quant à ses frères, ils avaient plus l'habitude d'échanger des blagues, des coups et des insultes plutôt que des conseils de beauté.

« Voilà ! » S'exclama Feliciano.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il constata que les trois Serdaigles avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à aplatir ses cheveux, à les rendre coiffable et même à leur donner un apparence soyeuse, plus ou moins comme ceux de Feliciano.

« Comment vous avez fait ?

– Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses trucs, dit Feliciano de bonne humeur.

– Ça te va très bien. J'aurais bien essayé de faire quelque chose... commença Francis.

– Tu laisses mes sourcils en dehors de tout ça. » grogna t-il et ils comprirent tous qu'il valait mieux ne pas tester sa patience.

Quand ils furent prêts, il se rendirent à la salle où le dîner avait lieu. Arthur ne quitta Francis de yeux que quand ce dernier s'approcha d'Héraclès et lui arrangea les cheveux, touchant, caressant et riant comme un imbécile. Monique lui prit la main et lui susurra de faire au moins un effort pour dissimuler la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles. Vexé, il continua à marcher.

Ils furent reçus par un appareil photo. Une journaliste avait réussit à s'inviter à la soirée et, de plus, ne ratait aucune opportunité pour s'approcher de Francis et d'Héraclès. Malgré qu'il adore être le centre d'attention, Arthur se souvint que Francis avait voulu se détendre cette nuit-là et il devina que cela n'incluait pas discuter avec une journaliste de sa vie amoureuse.

Monique se rapprocha des filles de Beauxbâtons et Arthur, pour ne plus se sentir de trop, s'approcha du groupe de Durmstrang. La musique était potable mais n'invitait pas à la danse, encore moins avec les photos qui étaient prises de temps en temps et dont Arthur ne voulait laisser aucune trace après. Ils avaient fait des merveilles avec ses cheveux mais si ses frères venaient à le découvrir, il en entendrait parler pour encore cent ans. Il ne se voyait pas non plus inviter une des personnes présentes, croyant que quelque soit le choix qu'il ferait, il serait mentionné dans la presse. Il se traita de paranoïaque.

Charlotte et Cosette dansaient depuis un bon moment déjà, oubliant les autres. Arthur salua ses professeurs et la directrice qui le remercia de l'aide qu'il apportait au Champion de Poudlard. Il rencontra aussi personnellement les directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand ils affirmèrent l'avoir déjà remarqué et lui demandèrent une démonstration de magie, à laquelle se joignit Simon et une fille de Beauxbâtons. Comme bouquet final, chacun invoqua un Patronus majestueux, et tout le monde éclata en applaudissement quand ils disparurent après avoir arpenté la salle de long en large. Arthur, sur un petit nuage car son lion était toujours un motif d'orgueil, entendit la journaliste demander à Francis quelle était la forme de son Patronus et Francis affirmer qu'il n'en avait aucune idée car il n'arrivait pas le sort. Quel crétin ! Il voulait donner encore plus de raisons pour être le bouffon du Tournoi ?

Malgré cette contrariété, qu'il réglerait pendant les entraînement, Arthur se sentit à l'aise. Il rit, il but, il mangea et il échangea avec tout le monde, même Francis et Héraclès étaient supportables même s'il fit en sorte de rester loin d'eux et de l'attention qu'ils suscitaient chez _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Quand il fut l'heure de retourner dans leurs Salles communes, Francis salua Héraclès et déclara qu'il voulait accompagner Arthur, même si c'était sur le chemin. Celui-ci, levant les yeux au ciel, le laissa marcher à ses côtés et ils avancèrent en silence. Ils étaient presque arrivés au couloir des Serpentard quand Arthur s'arrêta et lui dit

« Allez accouche. Ça crève les yeux que tu meures d'envie de dire une connerie.

– Il n'y a rien entre Héraclès et moi, lui dit Francis.

– Hein ?

– Ne le prend pas mal. On est seulement amis. C'est _Sorcière Hebdo_ qui a inventé toute cette histoire d'amour. Lui et moi, on est seulement amis et ça ne va pas changer.

– Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu as des comptes à me rendre peut-être ?

– Monique m'a dit...

– Monique peut bien raconter ce qu'elle veut, sa parole ne vaut rien. Je me fiche que tu ne penses qu'à Héraclès, que tu tripotes Héraclès, que tu ne te décolles jamais d'Héraclès. Tu peux aller crever avec ton meilleur ami. C'est pas mes affaires. »

En agissant ainsi, Arthur voulait laisser entendre qu'il lui était indifférent. Francis lâcha un soupir, exaspéré.

« Tu ne fais rien pour m'aider. Tu es tellement... ! Non. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi. Merci d'être venu à la soirée. Je ne t'ai pas invité avant parce que je pensais que ça n'allait pas t'intéresser mais je suis content que tu ais été là. Je voulais danser avec toi mais je sais qu'avec une journaliste dans les parages et tant de gens autour, tu n'aurais jamais accepté. Une autre fois peut-être ?

– J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de cours de danse ? Je suis avec toi pour t'entraîner, pas pour m'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse. Oublie ton obsession pour moi et vis ta vie avant la Troisième Tâche où la majorité des participants meurent.

– Comment oublier ce détail ? » Francis roula les yeux puis, déçu, lui adressa un geste d'adieu et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Arthur n'essaya pas de le retenir. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter à tout instant. Pourquoi fallait-il que Francis soit si insistant et absurde et ait l'air d'être sincèrement attiré par lui ? Et pourquoi était-il sur le point de croire que c'était vraiment sincère et non pas un autre de ses caprices ?

* * *

><p>Deux chapitres en deux jours, je vous gâte *no-life*<p>

Pour les hypothèses sur la dernière Tâche, c'était : Princesse Raiponce; pour le démon, j'en ai aucune idée, si quelqu'un sait je veux bien savoir ^^ et la Belle au bois dormant. D'ailleurs c'est en traduisant des choses qu'on apprend des mots genre "fuseaux". Je pensais que ça s'appelait un rouet ou une roue à filer ou même une aiguille, mais non, c'est un fuseau le truc sur lequel elle se pique. :3

Vous saviez que le mot "coiffable" il était pas reconnu comme mot correct ? Osef moi j'dis.

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez aller laisser des reviews (anglais, français espagnol, comme vous voulez) sur la fic originale et comme ça, ça l'encouragera à poster son dernier chapitre à cette feignasse, je vais bientôt arriver à la fin moi aussi. D:


	12. L'idée de Francis

**Chapitre 12**

**L'idée de Francis**

Les entraînements reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Mais chaque mouvement, chaque mot laissait entrevoir la tension ambiante. Par moment, Arthur sentait qu'un simple rien pouvait faire éclater ces non-dits. Son attitude tapait sur les nerfs de Francis, et vice-versa, incapable d'accepter la possibilité d'être dans le tort.

Cependant, la discussion avait permis de voir la relation d'Héraclès et de Francis sous un nouveau jour, qui l'agaçait toujours car, bien qu'ils soient juste amis, ils se comportaient toujours de manière horriblement guimauve. Arthur ne pourrait jamais se comporter de façon aussi débile avec Gilbert ou Kiku. Et eux non plus.

Quand il pensait à Francis, des souvenirs remontant jusqu'à leur première année à Poudlard lui venaient en tête, quand il lui avait bien fait comprendre à quel point il ne pouvait pas le sentir et la joie qu'il ressentirait s'il allait voir ailleurs. Francis avait accédé à sa requête sans problème, et Arthur s'était réjoui d'avoir pu mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Francis s'était acharné à s'intégrer à leur groupe quand il y avait dans sa propre Maison d'autres élèves qui correspondaient plus à sa personnalité. Il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Feliciano et Feliks, l'un peu brillant en classe mais entièrement dédié aux arts, l'autre, bruyant et sot, mais un vrai génie avec les nombres. Cependant, Francis avait attendu les leçons de vol pour rencontrer Héraclès et Monique, et, depuis ce jours, ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés.

Arthur avait été convaincu depuis le début que Gilbert était une personne à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance, tout comme Kiku. Les deux avaient d'autres amis – Gilbert avait Antonio, trop Gryffondor à son goût, et Kiku avait Alfred, qui était encore pire qu'Antonio – mais aucun ne posait problème. Antonio, de son côté, avait Lovino, Alfred et Matthew. Mais avec aucun d'entre eux il n'éprouvait la même répulsion qu'il ressentait quand Francis s'approchait.

Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'il avait le sourire facile et enjôleur, qu'il avait pensé qu'avec des paroles aimables, il allait se mettre un Kirkland dans la poche, qu'il parlait de sa famille et du monde moldu comme s'il s'agissait des choses les plus merveilleuses qui puissent exister ou le fait qu'il rompe ses relations à tout va. Il y avait beaucoup d'arguments en défaveur de Francis, et Arthur les connaissait tous.

* * *

><p>Les semaines s'écoulèrent. La finale du championnat de Quidditch se profila. Les équipes qui s'affrontaient partageaient une rivalité plus que notoire, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Pendant une semaine, le Tournoi fut oublié pour laisser place à l'euphorie du sport préféré des sorciers. Arthur se fit insulter, provoquer et ensorceler et il avait répondu coup sur coup, sans se laisser faire une seule seconde. Alfred Jones, attrapeur, passait par les mêmes épreuves.<p>

La nomination d'Alfred comme attrapeur avait toujours été curieuse, car il aurait tout aussi bien pu jouer comme gardien, poursuiveur ou batteur, et même y faire un meilleur job. Les attrapeurs étaient petits et fins. Arthur avait postulé pour être attrapeur pendant ses premières années, mais un garçon plus apte avait été choisi et il avait fini poursuiveur. Maintenant, son corps était plus adapté à ce poste qu'à celui qu'il avait voulu au départ. Des années d'entraînement sur le terrain et dans son jardin avec des frères qui n'hésitaient pas à le frapper, si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, pour gagner, avaient amélioré sa condition physique.

Arthur se rendit au terrain, et pendant qu'il volait, s'adaptant au terrain, il distingua une chevelure blonde dans les tribunes des Serpentard, accompagnée de Monique et d'Héraclès. Il avait assisté à la partie alors qu'il rabâchait sans arrêt ne pas voir l'intérêt d'un sport violent ? Il fit une acrobatie et voulut se convaincre qu'il n'essayait pas de faire son intéressant. Il exécuta deux autres pirouettes et cette fois, ne put pas réprimer un énorme sourire de satisfaction devant les cris d'encouragement de ses compagnons de Maisons et d'autres, comme un certain Champion bon à rien, qui encourageaient Serpentard.

Quand la partie commença, Arthur s'efforça plus que jamais d'humilier Gryffondor. Ses coéquipiers partageaient son état d'esprit. La vrai bataille se livrait toutefois toujours plus loin. Alfred Jones et Albus Potter se mesuraient du regard, à la recherche du Vif d'Or. C'était un combat contre l'habilité et l'observation de l'autre. Le match se termina sur une victoire de Serpentard et les célébrations durèrent jusqu'à l'aube. Le soir, quand il alla à l'entraînement, Francis le félicita de sa victoire.

« Ce n'était rien. C'était très facile » dit Arthur en se vantant. Il avait des cernes profondes qui témoignaient du manque de sommeil de la veille et évita de mentionner le fait qu'il tenait debout grâce à des potions. « Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Francis lui donna un paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau vert.

« Un cadeau pour ta victoire. En fait, j'allais te le donner quelle que soit l'issue du match. C'est en remerciement pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

– À ce point, c'est ta vie que tu me dois, pas un cadeau » dit Arthur, mais il l'ouvrit et fixa les gâteaux. « Tu les as volé aux elfes ?

– Non, abruti. Je les ai fait moi-même. Je me suis introduit dans les cuisines hier.

– Tu connais des sorts de cuisine, mais aucun de défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

– Je ne les ai pas fait avec un sort. Je les ai fait à la manière moldue. La meilleure si tu veux mon avis.

– Admet donc que tu es un moldu infiltré. » fit Arthur, réprimant son envie de se mettre à sourire sans bonne raison. Il n'arrêtait pas de le faire ces derniers temps et se disait que s'il continuait, on allait le confondre avec un Pouffsouffle ou un Serdaigle comme Feliciano. Il goûta les gâteaux. Ils étaient délicieux. « C'est dégueu mais je vais quand même les manger pour ne pas gâcher. »

Il commencèrent la séance dix minutes plus tard. Ils essayèrent l'enchantement du patronus. Arthur fit jaillir de sa baguette un lion que Francis voulut caresser. Arthur allait refuser, mais le lion ne se déroba pas quand Francis lui posa la main dessus. Il se volatilisa en quelques instants.

« Allez, ça ne peut pas être si difficile. » s'entêta Arthur alors que Francis agitait sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple bout de bois. « Un simple souvenir heureux de rien du tout. Tu es heureux non ?

– Je sais. Mais je suis stressé.

– Olala, quelle terrible vie tu mènes. Pense à un souvenir heureux bon sang. »

Francis se remit à la tâche, mais ne parvenant à rien, ils passèrent à autre chose.

* * *

><p>Un vendredi, à l'heure de l'entraînement, Arthur fut surpris quand Francis l'informa qu'ils ne feraient rien ce jours-là.<p>

« Charlotte nous a invité, Lukas et moi. On doit se retrouver dans le quartier des préfets. Vu que Cosette en est une... Tu veux venir ? Ça doit être important. »

Arthur finit par accepter. Il était curieux de savoir ce que pouvaient bien manigancer les deux autres Champions. Il ne serait pas surpris qu'ils cherchent à profiter de l'intellect de Francis, après qu'il ait joué un rôle clef pendant la deuxième Tâche. C'était son devoir d'éviter que Francis ne laisse échapper la moindre information sans rien y gagner en retour.

Avant de lui accorder du temps pour se préparer – Ce qui était voué à l'échec – Francis lui demanda de le suivre et ils allèrent à la salle des préfets. C'était une pièce privée dont les préfets obtenaient l'accès en septième année. Wendy avait profité d'un tel privilège quand elle avait été nommée préfète et l'avait une fois amené ici, pour passer une soirée tranquille avec le seul frère qu'il lui restait à Poudlard. Arthur avait un jour rêvé de porter la même insigne mais ce fut Scorpius Malfoy qui en hérita, ce qui n'étonna personne étant donné sa moyenne et son comportement irréprochable.

La pièce était tel qu'il s'en souvenait : comme une salle commune où les couleurs des quatre Maisons se mélangeaient, remplie de fauteuils et de tapis et d'une cheminée qui crépitait chaudement. Elle avait des fenêtres énormes d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir le parc et un bout du lac. C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute une vue stupéfiante et Arthur regrettait de ne pas en avoir une pareille dans sa Salle Commune. Il était fier d'être Serpentard, mais il haïssait la position de leurs quartiers tout comme il détestait toujours passionément le lac.

Charlotte les reçut chacun avec une bise sur chaque joue, les laissant passer. Lukas et Simon étaient déjà là, devant le feu. Simon discutait avec Cosette tandis que Lukas regardait dans le vide, absorbé dans ses pensées. Arthur savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, en réalité, il était attentif à tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

Francis se joignit rapidement à la conversation. Arthur, en revanche, garda le silence et détailla les expressions de chacune des personnes présentes. Charlotte aborda le sujet du Tournoi et rien ne put les distraire des théories sur la Troisième Tâche. Les deux Champions voulaient entendre Francis, qui se retrouva à énumérer toutes ses idées, qu'Arthur trouvait fantaisistes, mais que Charlotte et Lukas écoutèrent avec attention, comme s'ils essayaient de se faire à ces possibilités. Peut-être respectaient-ils seulement la dernière chose qui pouvait encore sauver la réputation de sorcier de Francis après ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la seconde Tâche.

Minuit passé, Cosette bailla et s'affala sur le mobilier, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Les autres étaient absorbés par une autre idée de Francis, qui parlait d'affronter un dragon à plusieurs têtes. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, comme le fit remarquer Arthur, car, à ce jours, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un tel dragon, et il s'y connaissait bien grâce à son frère.

« Je vérifierai » déclara Lukas et Simon ajouta :

« Où on vit, il y a des créatures qui n'ont toujours pas été répertoriées par votre Ministère de la Magie. Il y en a beaucoup qui sont ignorées bien que de temps en temps, on fasse de nouvelles découvertes. Il y a aussi des créatures que l'on croit éteintes et qui apparaissent un beau matin, comme si de rien n'était, semant la mort sur leur passage. Vous ne vous souvenez pas du massacre d'un petit village turque ? C'était à cause d'une énorme manticore à la force surhumaine. Il a fallu une douzaine d'Aurors pour l'arrêter.

– Ils pensent sérieusement nous laisser faire face à une créature inconnue et mortelle ? Demanda Charlotte, stupéfaite.

– Ils l'ont déjà fait avant. Quand deux Champions ont été tués par un basilic. C'était la Troisième Tâche. Complètement tarés qu'ils étaient. Mais évidemment, cette société barbare n'a d'yeux que pour la violence du spectacle » cingla Francis.

L'aube s'approchant, ils se dirent au revoir. Cosette et Charlotte s'en furent dormir dans le dortoir des préfètes tandis que Lukas et Simon se dirigèrent vers les quartiers des Durmstrang, sur leur bateau. Arthur se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas étudier à Durmstrang si cela impliquait d'être trop près de créatures marines. Lui et Francis avancèrent sur le qui-vive, priant pour ne pas tomber sur le concierge bien qu'ils n'aient plus leur peur d'enfant de se faire attraper. Arthur s'était une fois battu en duel contre Antonio dans une des salle d'enchantement. Il avait alors treize ans et gagna haut la main. Naturellement, il ne précisait jamais qu'Antonio avait trébuché sur les lacets de ses chaussures au moment d'avancer vers lui, la baguette levée. Ce n'était pas digne pour le vainqueur.

Il raconta cette anecdote à Francis, peut-être pour égayer le trajet.

« À cette époque, ils passaient leur temps à se battre. Tout le monde avait l'air énervé, comme s'ils étaient impatient de montrer qui était le plus fort. Je sais que même Rose Weasley s'est battu.

– Contre Nott, et elle n'a eu aucune chance. Mais ensuite, elle a gagné contre Parkinson, expliqua Arthur. Moi j'ai gagné tous mes duels.

– Ça c'est pas sûr.

– Bien sûr que si ! Contre Gilbert, Scorpius, Ivan, Antonio, Elizabeth...

– Et Alfred et Albus ? Je sais qu'Alfred t'a mis la pâté et que tu en a pleuré.

– Je n'ai pas pleuré ! Cria Arthur. Ça m'a juste agacé. Ce n'était pas un duel à la loyal. Je me sentais mal ce jour là. Mais si je m'étais retiré, ils auraient dit que je me défilais. Alfred ne pourrait pas me battre. Jamais. Et Albus ce n'est pas comparable. Comme il est le fils du sauveur du monde magique, il connaît plus de sorts que nous. »

Francis sourit et on pouvait voir l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas rire ouvertement.

« Tu es mauvais perdant.

– Pas du tout, je ne perd jamais. »

C'est alors que Francis bailla. Arthur s'arrêta, regardant par dessus l'épaule de Francis.

« Et cette porte ? Elle était là avant ?

– Celle-là ? » Francis la regarda.

Ils finirent par s'approcher, poussant la porte et passant le seuil. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque, avec des étagères pleines à craquer de livres. Il y avait deux fauteuils confortables de velours rouge en plein milieu. Arthur alla directement s'asseoir dans un, car il savait pertinemment que Francis allait foncer passer les livres en revue.

Ce qu'il fit, cependant, il revint au bout de quelques minutes.

« Aucun de ces livres n'a de titre et les pages sont blanches, expliqua t-il. J'ai essayé des enchantements de révélation ou de contre secret et nada. Je suis perplexe. »

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de bailler.

« Ce n'est rien alors. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout sur tout.

– Ça je sais. » répliqua Francis, contrarié, car manifestement, il voulait savoir tout sur tout. Il s'assit sur les genoux d'Arthur, sans demander la permission. « J'ai tellement sommeil. Cette discussion m'a tué.

– C'est sûr qu'on a fait beaucoup de théories, dit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. T'es lourd.

– On peut échanger de place.

– Tu as un autre fauteuil juste là.

– Non, il est creux, j'ai déjà regardé. »

Arthur se leva juste pour vérifier les dires de Francis. Quand il revint, Francis avait déjà occupé la place. Arthur protesta mais ne parvint pas à le faire se lever. Il fit le tour de la pièce et seulement là, il remarqua quelque chose d'encore plus inhabituel.

« Francis, regarde. »

Il avait découvert un lit spacieux. Il s'y assit et ne tarda pas à s'y allonger, vaincu par le sommeil et le confort. Francis le rejoignit quelques secondes après.

Ce fut leur première rencontre avec la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient tellement bien reposés qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde à en faire leur lieu de rendez-vous pour l'entraînement. Ils s'y rendaient le soir et pratiquaient des sortilèges. En plus de cela, Francis avait à sa disposition un lieu complètement isolé pour lire et réfléchir.<p>

Toutefois, la salle changeait constamment d'aspect et c'était là qu'entraient en jeu leurs envies. Ils n'entraient pas toujours dans une bibliothèque mais il y avait parfois d'avance une chambre spacieuse avec un lit au milieu et des pyjamas pour dormir, en plus de robes de chambre, de pantoufles et d'une armoire pour y pendre leurs habits. Une fois, en examinant l'armoire, Arthur trouva du lubrifiant et divers jouets que son frère adorerait, sans nul doute, avoir dans sa chambre. Horrifié, il les laissa hors de vue et n'en parla pas à Francis, même s'il savait très bien que s'il y avait quelque chose de ce genre ici, c'était de sa faute.

La quatrième fois, ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver un lit à la place d'une salle d'entraînement.

« Désolé, je dois avoir sommeil » se justifia Francis, car ils savaient tout les deux de que si quelqu'un y avait pensé, cela devait être lui.

La confession de Francis planait constamment sur Arthur. Évidemment, il devait toujours plaire à ce sale pervers et comme c'était un éternel chaud lapin, son inconscient l'avait trahi.

Avoir un lit s'avéra cependant très utile car à la suite des entraînements, ils s'écroulaient de fatigue dessus et luttaient pour se lever le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Arthur faisait parfois des rêves terrifiants, tous liés à la Troisième Tâche. La mort de Francis en tête, dans des scénarios variés et très sanglants. Grâce à eux, Arthur continuait à s'acharner à entraîner Francis pour qu'il puisse venir à bout de l'énigme de l'ultime affrontement. Or, il avait parfois des rêves bien pires, qui le réveillaient accompagné d'une vigueur matinale qui se changeait en douleur lancinante quand il tentait de la calmer à temps pour que son voisin ne se rendent compte de rien. À ces moments-là, il s'en allait le plus vite possible, jusqu'au jour où Francis le prit sur le fait.<p>

« Pourquoi tu ne penses pas à un bain ? Demanda Francis

– D'eau froide ? Demanda Arthur, honteux.

– Oui » répondit l'autre, et pour lui éviter l'effort, il y pensa pour lui.

Quand la salle de bain se matérialisa devant eux, comme une salle adjacente. Arthur ressentit le besoin désespéré de se justifier, même si Francis ne lui demandait aucune explication.

« C'est juste que j'ai rêvé d'Élizabeth. »

Francis hocha la tête, haussant les épaules.

* * *

><p>D'autres fois, la salle apparaissait accompagnée d'un lit, un jacuzzi à côté, et, quand ils l'inspectèrent, ils découvrirent quelques jouets sexuels qu'Arthur avait déjà vu auparavant. L'instant était plus que gênant.<p>

« Je te jure que je me concentrais sur une salle d'entraînement. Je te le jure » dit Francis. Mais pour Arthur, c'était trop.

« Espèce de pervers ! Bafouilla t-il. Je suppose que tu espères qu'un jour, je me cogne la tête et que je crois vouloir une relation avec toi. Jamais je ne serai assez taré pour ça. »

Sans se rendre compte que la Troisième Tâche approchait ou que Francis avait vraiment besoin de continuer à pratiquer, Arthur s'en alla, pensant que son indignation était plus que justifiée. Dès qu'il quitta la pièce, Francis la vit se changer en la salle d'entraînement à laquelle il pensait depuis le début.

* * *

><p>Arthur croyait devenir fou. Les rêves douloureux, alternant entre la mort de Francis et les baisers de Francis, devenaient continus. Ces derniers étaient les pires car il n'y avait que deux manières de les résoudre et, parfois, ses camarades occupaient la salle de bain très tôt.<p>

Un beau jour, à la fin d'un entraînement avec les élèves de Durmstrang, il se retrouva à embrasser Berwald dans un placard à balais. Il avait porté son dévolu sur Berwald car il était discret et personne ne s'en rendrait jamais compte. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur le garçon avec lui. En touchant ses cheveux, il regretta ceux long et soyeux de Francis, son visage allongé et plus si enfantin, son corps fin et petit (en comparaison avec les Durmstrang bien sûr) et il se maudit quand, au moment crucial, il n'accorda aucune attention à Berwald car Francis s'était emparé de son esprit.

À la fin, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot doux. Arthur lâcha simplement :

« On n'en parle à personne ». avant de s'en aller et de se convaincre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il commençait à croire qu'il ne pouvait être satisfait qu'une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il désirait d'une personne concrète.

Le soir-même, Arthur se rendit à la Salle sur Demande. À sa grande surprise, il entra dans une vrai salle d'entraînement. Francis était en train de pratiquer les sorts qu'il lui avait appris ces derniers-mois. Il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était _un_ peu amélioré.

« Et le patronus ?

– Je n'y arrive toujours pas.

– La dernière Tâche est dans moins d'une semaine.

– Mes souvenirs heureux ne le sont pas suffisamment.

– Et sinon, tu t'es enfin décidé pour une de tes théories farfelues ? »

Francis l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu veux un secret ?

– Dis moi.

– C'était méchant de ma part, mais je n'ai dit la vérité ni à Lukas, ni à Charlotte. Je sais déjà de quoi va retourner la dernière épreuve. Je l'ai su après avoir regardé le fil d'or pendant un moment. La réponse est clair. Mais...

– Mais ?

– Mais bien que je sache à quoi je vais faire face, je ne sais pas comment le vaincre. Je ne suis pas un héro.

– C'est si puissant que ça ?

– C'est une créature que l'on croit éteinte.

– Et c'est... ?

– Un minotaure.

Arthur garda le silence.

« Et c'est quoi ?

– c'est une bête mi-homme mi-taureau, assez forte car sa peau repousse de nombreux sorts. Elle est connue pour dévorer les gens. Ce n'est pas juste une histoire de moldue, dans l'Antiquité les sorciers en parlaient comme d'un véritable fléau. Ensuite, on n'en a plus rien su, jusqu'à récemment. J'ai parcouru des documents récents et il y a un petit article grecque qui parle d'une créature semblable. On ne sait pas d'où elle vient car on n'a vu que des spécimens mâles. » Francis se tut un moment le temps de reprendre son souffle. « Je n'ai pas voulu dire la vérité à Charlotte et Lukas car c'était ma découverte, mais je leur ai donné des pistes avec mes idées.

– Tu en es sûr et certain ?

– Oui.

– Si tu échoues...

– Je n'échouerais pas. Du moins, pas à résoudre l'épreuve. »

Francis se cramponna à un des bras d'Arthur.

« Tu veux un autre secret ?

– Pas besoin ». rejeta Arthur, gêné. Il s'aventura à lui caresser les cheveux avec une certaine maladresse. « Ne dis rien parce que sinon tu vas te dégonfler. »

Et ils restèrent silencieux, sans oser parler ou faire un geste de plus.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! je voulais poster hier mais je crois que FF a planté total non ? Bref, au moins c'est réparé.<p>

Je voulais préciser que si j'oublie de répondre à un mp ou une review, je suis désolée, je les vois mais mon esprit fait "Nope" et déconnecte et après je sais plus si j'ai répondu. :/

Bref, sinon, plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin. Enfin, officiellement, après, il se peut qu'Alega en écrive plus. ^^ Hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes de français, de traductions et à poster des reviews sur la fic originale. :)

Bonne semaine à vous, et bonnes vacances si vous y êtes !

Edit: Je voulais dire merci à Yukiche et Lafilleoiso qui m'ont dit pour le démon et le fil d'or. Donc leurs réponses sont dans les reviews si vous voulez la version longue

C'est Lafilleoiso: Cela fait référence au conte des "3 cheveux d'or" où un jeune homme est tombé amoureux de la princesse et pour avoir sa main, le roi l'ordonne d'aller chercher 3 cheveux d'or du diable en personne. Il part donc à son antre. Sur le chemin, il rencontrera 3 personnes, chacun avec un problème ou une malédiction et leur a promis de résoudre leur problème après avoir récupérer ses 3 cheveux (si jamais il revient). Arrivé là-bas, il rencontre la mère du diable (chance pour lui) qui accepte de l'aider. Il se cache et le diable revient chez lui. Comme il aime bien se faire caresser la tête par sa mère, celle-ci lui propose. Il se détend et elle se met à l'œuvre. Tout en le caressant, elle lui expose les 3 problèmes et obtient la reponse tout en récupérant les 3 cheveu de son fils. Ce dernier s'endort et le héros remercie la mère et part avec sa récompense. Sur le chemin du retour, il résout les problème et a pu se marier avec la princesse.

Et Yukiche a proposé : Après quelques recherches très rapides, je suis tombée sur un certain Baron, qui chercherait la pierre philosophale par tous les moyens, pour changer le plomb en or, ou l'Antéchrist, qui dans sa vie humaine aurait reçu l'enseignement d'autres démons pour créer de l'or, pour en trouver, l'extraire des océans etc etc etc.

Néanmoins la piste la plus intéressante serait celle du démon qui représente l'Avarice, Mammon. Mais je trouve qu'il manque encore quelque chose pour correspondre vraiment à l'indice donné dans le chapitre


	13. Ariane au cœur du labyrhinthe

**Chapitre 13**

**Ariane au cœur du labyrinthe.**

Toute la communauté magique était curieuse de découvrir sur quoi porterait la dernière Tâche, quelles menaces les Champions auraient à surmonter et si elle serait suffisamment mortelle pour laisser des séquelles. La _Gazette du Sorcier _ainsi que d'autres journaux indépendants exposaient leurs théories diverses. Même _Sorcière Hebdo_ y avait dédié quelques pages, entre deux compte-rendus des amourettes de Lukas et Simon et de Francis et Arthur et Héraclès. Il était difficile de dire quel couple était le plus populaire mais pour trancher, une enquête était en train d'être menée.

Lors d'un entraînement avec les Durmstrang, Simon laissa échapper qu'ils étaient parvenus à découvrir quelle allait être la Troisième Tâche et que Lukas s'y préparait tout particulièrement. Arthur fit de gros efforts pour ne par lui demander ce qu'il savait, pour voir si Francis était sur la bonne voie, mais à peine eut-il quitté l'entraînement qu'il se mit à la recherche de Francis pour lui raconter que les recherches de Lukas avaient payé

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs au sujet de Charlotte, mais Arthur supposa que c'était le devoir d'un Champion de découvrir les pistes de lui-même.

Un jour, ils furent témoin de mouvements près de la Forêt Interdite. Arthur s'en approcha pour voir de quoi il retournait seulement pour se retrouver face à une barrière magique, qui empêchait aux intrus de satisfaire leur curiosité. Il maudit les sorciers et leurs cachotteries ainsi que ses pauvres capacités à briser une barrière de cette taille. Les élèves de Poudlard commençaient à perdre patience, savoir la réponse à la grande question de l'année si proche et pourtant si lointaine venait à bout de leur dose de bon sens, qui était une chose rare parmi les sorciers – information tirée des indices de démence précoce du monde magique – Gilbert avait par exemple tenté de la traverser à l'aide des sorts qu'il disposait, qui n'étaient pas suffisamment puissants, et avait fini à l'infirmerie, sans grand bobo mais avec une anecdote à raconter. Ce ne fut pas un incident isolé, les élèves commencèrent à se défier entre eux pour savoir qui serait le « Démolisseur de barrière magique » – comme l'avait baptisé Dorothy Nott – et quand l'infirmerie commença à crouler sous la demande, il fut convenu que le prochain à essayer ferait perdre cent points à sa Maison. La fin d'année pointant son nez, faire fi de cent points signifiait la défaite lors de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Arthur était déjà au courant de la nouvelle règle quand il s'approcha de nouveau, sans s'ôter de la tête l'énigme de la dernière Tâche. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

« Hé ! Arthur ! » S'exclama son frère aîné, James, en sortant de la Forêt Interdite. Il était vêtu comme un Moldu, d'un pantalon miteux et d'un T-shirt ample relativement déchiré. Il sentait le brûlé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il sans pouvoir y croire. Tu vas... bien ?

– Je suis chargé de la dernière Tâche J'ai du mater quelques bestioles avant le p'tit-déj et là, je viens d'éteindre un incendie provoqué par un sort qu'on a lancé dans l'arène. Évidemment, ce n'est pas ça le clou du spectacle. Comment va ton copain ?

– C'est pas mon copain. Et il flippe qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répliqua Arthur sur la défensive. Je croyais que Francis te plaisait.

– Non, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

– Parce que pendant les vacances... Bah laisse tomber. »

James se mit à rire.

« Tu as sérieusement avalé ça ? Je voulais juste te faire marcher. Je ne les aime pas si jeunes.

– Je n'ai pas marché du tout. » nia Arthur mais se dit ensuite qu'il perdait du temps. « C'est quoi la dernière Tâche ?

– Je ne peux pas le dire.

– Arrête un peu, on parle des chances de survie de Francis là. C'est quoi la dernière Tâche ?

– J'ai signé un contrat. Je peux aller crier l'info sur tout les toit. Ils s'en rendront compte au moment de l'épreuve.

– Bonjour l'aide... Pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors ? »

Arthur, agacé, se retira à grands pas. Le soir venu, il raconta à Francis la rencontre qu'il avait faite. Ce dernier acquiesça, sans se montrer le moins du monde indigné par l'attitude de James.

« Il fait seulement son travail. Je sais déjà quelle sera la dernière Tâche, ça m'est égal qu'un employé me donne raison ou non. Tu sais que Charlotte l'a appris parce qu'elle a payé un employé moins honnête que James ? J'admire ça chez ton frère.

– Sa stupidité ? » souffla Arthur, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Allez on continue. Tu n'as pas l'impression que je me suis beaucoup amélioré ?

– Seulement dans le cas où tes ennemis sont pétrifiés. »

* * *

><p>Les paris désignaient Lukas comme vainqueur du Tournoi, venait ensuite Charlotte, et seuls ceux recherchant quelques fous rires pariaient pour Francis. Il y avait toutefois d'autres paris entièrement dédiés à Francis, qui tâchaient de deviner de quelle autre manière non-magique il essaierait de surmonter l'épreuve. C'était évidemment un pari futile, bien que Nott eut l'air de le prendre très au sérieux. Beaucoup d'autres avaient l'air de trouver l'idée désopilante, Francis inclus.<p>

Arthur savait que même Monique avait parié quelque chose de ridicule qui faisait passer Francis pour un tricoteur. Quand il demanda à Héraclès si lui aussi envisageait de profiter de son ami de cette façon, celui-ci lui répondit que l'idée de Monique n'avait pas dérangé Francis. Après tout, « ce n'était pas si terrible de tirer profit d'une situation qui pourrait possiblement mener notre meilleur ami à la mort. »

Sorcière Hebdo publia les résultats de son sondage le vendredi après-midi; le couple Héraclès-Francis était loin en tête. Une équipe de reporters leur demanda à chacun une interview et les prirent plusieurs fois en photo. Héraclès parla majoritairement de chats et Francis d'à quel point il trouvait toujours le Tournoi stupide. Les journalistes s'arrangèrent pour changer leurs déclarations en profonds dialogues amoureux.

Arthur eut envie de vomir en s'en rendant compte, mais il préféra feindre le désintérêt. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Ses rêves de Francis étaient toujours aussi latents et dans chaque, l'un des deux finissait dévoré par un monstre sans nom, sans forme définie mais extrêmement puissant, qui se réfugiait dans les ombres.

* * *

><p>Ce vendredi, la classe de Soin aux Créatures Magiques fit sensation. C'était un cours spécial organisé par James Kirkland qui avait apporté un cheval ailé pour le montrer aux élèves. Tous furent emballés, habitués à ne voir de créatures incroyables que dans les pages de leur manuel. James gagna l'admiration de tous et l'amour de quelques uns. Quand ils apprirent qu'il était le frère d'Arthur, il se demandèrent lequel des deux était adopté – ou si Arthur deviendrait aussi beau que lui avec le temps –.<p>

À la fin de la classe, James choisit cinq filles pour une brève promenade à dos de cheval ailé. Naturellement, il se basa sur la beauté des candidates pour faire son choix, comme Emma Campbell, laissant le reste de la classe insatisfaite. « Vous voulez monter des chevaux ailés, ou plus rare encore, des chevaux du vent ? Étudiez ma profession et rejoignez nous » s'excusa t-il finalement, esquissant un sourire auquel on pardonnait tout.

En pénétrant dans la Forêt Interdite pour ramener le cheval ailé à ses pairs, il se figea en captant quelqu'un qui avait réussi à violer la barrière magique. Il supposa que l'intrus avait profité de l'ouverture qu'il avait pratiqué pour pouvoir passer. Il se dirigea vers la source de magie insolite et se trouva nez à nez avec un garçon fin et plus petit. Il était sonné car il avait été attrapé par la branche d'un arbre qui n'arrêtait pas de le secouer avec force. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor de la même année que son frère cadet, Vladimir Dimitrov.

Il sortit sa baguette et en un clin d'œil le garçon fut relâché. Il l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'étale par terre. Le garçon, qu'il reconnut comme un de ceux ayant assisté à sa classe, lui sourit comme quelqu'un qui se sait coincé et sans échappatoire.

« Comment es-tu entré ?

– Je t'ai suivi quand tu a ouvert la barrière, j'ai profité du temps qu'elle a mis à se refermer, mais tu étais déjà parti et j'ai tourné en rond pour retrouver les chevaux ailés. Tu ne m'as pas choisi pour les voler avec eux, j'en avais envie.

– Si je n'avais pas réussi à te détecter, cet arbre t'aurait tué. » C'était chose commune pour les sorciers de ressentir la magie venant d'autres mages, cela faisait partie de leur essence. James remarqua que la sienne était particulièrement intense bien que le garçon n'apparaisse pas comme quelqu'un de puissant.

– Tu es mon héros, tu me laisses monter sur le cheval ?

– Non. Ce que je peux faire par contre c'est te renvoyer au château.

– S'il te plaît... J'admire énormément votre travail, même si tu es un simple subordonné tu dois bien t'amuser pas vrai ? »

James raccompagna le garçon jusqu'à la barrière, s'assurant qu'il ne la traverse pas de nouveau. Le garçon ne s'éloigna pas, le fixant d'un air implorant comme s'il pouvait faire céder James.

À la tombée de la nuit, James quitta la Forêt Interdite en compagnie de quelques collègues. Il fut surpris de trouver le garçon là où il l'avait laissé, endormi sur l'herbe et avec un sort chauffant pour se protéger du froid. Il dit à ses compagnons de partir devant et resta en arrière pour le réveiller avec la même délicatesse que s'il s'agissait d'un de ses frères cadets.

* * *

><p>Francis et Arthur étaient restés seul à seul dans la Salle sur Demande après avoir salué Monique et Héraclès. Ils avaient déjà fini de pratiquer et leur moral était bas car Francis avait raté une énième fois son Patronus. Arthur n'avait cependant eu aucun problème à invoquer le sien, qui n'avait disparu qu'après que Francis ait plongé ses doigts dans sa crinière.<p>

Le lit apparu quasi immédiatement. Francis se jeta dessus sans se déshabiller, épuisé, tombant instantanément dans un sommeil de plomb. Arthur soupira et se chargea de lui retirer ses habits pour lui enfiler un des pyjamas que la Salle matérialisa et le borda, s'efforçant à être le plus discret possible et à ne toucher que le nécessaire – Pourquoi continuait-il à agir de cette manière, quand son côté rationnel lui soufflait avec insistance que chaque rêve et chaque désir envers le Champion était une erreur? – Il s'allongea à son tour et ne protesta pas, peut-être à cause de la fatigue, quand Francis l'entoura de ses bras au milieu de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le matin, Arthur se réveilla seul dans la pièce. Il répéta le nom de Francis, mais la Salle ne le fit pas apparaître.<p>

* * *

><p>Il ne trouva pas Francis pendant le petit-déjeuner. Monique lui apprit qu'il était allé à la tente des Champions.<p>

Arthur était déçu. Il songea qu'il avait été le dernier à dire au revoir à Francis les deux dernières fois, le dernier à se tenir à ses côtés. Pourquoi était-il parti sans l'attendre ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Il mangea peu, l'estomac dans les talons. C'était ses nerfs à lui qui le rongeaient. Il salua ses camarades de Serpentard et se dirigea vers la tente des Champions, essayant de s'y faufiler. Les gardes le stoppèrent mais Charlotte intervint alors du fond de la tente.

« S'il vous plait, laissez le entrer. C'est un ami du Champion de Poudlard. » leur expliqua t-elle.

Avec réticence, ils l'autorisèrent à passer. Charlotte le salua d'une bise sur chaque joue et lui demanda de la suivre, lui prenant la main. Lukas le salua d'un hochement de tête, désintéressé. Francis était assis au fond de la tente, se servant de l'eau et se mordant les lèvres de temps en temps. Sa nervosité était visible à des kilomètres. Arthur pouvait sentir sa magie, plus claire que n'importe quelle autre dans la tente. Il s'étonna que ce soit celle de Francis la plus forte du périmètre, quand celui-ci apparaissait comme un sorcier médiocre.

« Hé, dit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils, tu as déjeuné ?

– Non, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier. » répondit Francis comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. Si le briseur de cœur de _Sorcière Hebdo_ pouvait avoir l'air d'une âme en peine victime d'un crime particulièrement tragique, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ce serait la première fois qu'il ne serait pas éblouissant devant les caméras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais qu'ils ne laissaient entrer personne.

– Quelle importance ? » Dit Arthur.

Ils se turent. Charlotte s'était éloignée pour leur accorder du temps seul à seul, et il l'en remerciait, car autrement, Arthur se serait senti encore plus gêné. Il s'approcha de Francis et... il l'étreignit ? Lui passa un bras autour de la taille ? L'embrassa dans le cou ? Sur les lèvres ? Lui caressa les cheveux ? Il chassa ces idées absurdes de sa tête et à la place, se contenta de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

« Rappelle toi des sorts qu'on a appris. Tu n'as pas besoin de gagner, juste de rester vivant.

– Je sais, dit Francis en lui adressant un sourire sec. Tu es un bon professeur.

– Mais j'ai la malchance d'avoir un élève lamentable.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu aurais dû être le Champion. » Arthur frémit quand Francis retira la main sur son épaule, la retenant entre ses doigts. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi froids. Il décida de laisser passer cela car personne ne regardait. Ce fut lui qui serra doucement et, presque sans s'en rendre compte, se mit à masser la peau qu'il avait toujours trouvé douce.

« Ou Albus, ou Alfred, ou Gilbert ou... Il y a plein de sorciers plus doués à Poudlard, mais le Choixpeau t'a choisi toi. Tu sais qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

– Non, je ne l'ai jamais su. Et toi ?

– C'est pour ça que je te demande. Je pense que celui qui a fait ça voulait seulement se taper une barre. Mais il t'a fait une sacré faveur non.

– J'en saute encore de joie... »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Francis fixa ses mains avec une expression qu'Arthur n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer; embarrassé, Arthur mit fin aux caresses et fourra ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. Le silence et la gêne devenaient étouffants.

« Je t'interdis de mourir, bredouilla Arthur. Ou je te jure que j'irai pisser sur ta tombe.

– Merci Arthur, tu es toujours si attentionné. »

Arthur fit volte-face et sortit de la tente, avant que son stupide cerveau ne pactise avec sa bouche pour dire une idiotie. Il pensait que si Francis mourrait, ce serait aussi la fin pour lui. D'une manière qu'il ne voulait pas chercher approfondir.

Quand le moment fut venu, il se rendit dans les tribunes des Serpentard. Il ne s'arrêta pas là où ses camarades étaient assis, préférant se réfugier dans le coin le plus haut – Il dut au passage jarter quelques deuxième années sous la menace d'une malédiction – et se mit à attendre. Gilbert se hâta de le rejoindre, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. À en juger par la manière dont il le regardait, Arthur sut qu'il avait l'air d'aller à un enterrement.

« Comment tu te sens ?

– Mal, admit-il en se dépêchant d'ajouter: J'ai pas eu le temps de parier sur la défaite écrasante de Poudlard. »

Gilbert arqua un sourcil.

« T'en fais pas, moi je l'ai fait. »

Monique, Héraclès et Emma s'assirent à leur côté. Constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air d'être tombé nez à nez avec une banshee la nuit précédente remonta un peu le moral d'Arthur.

« Qu'on ne dise jamais que Francis Bonnefoy n'avait pas une armée de personnes éplorées à ses pieds. » murmura Gilbert, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part de Monique et d'Arthur. Héraclès se contenta de se concentrer sur les gradins, ignorant les flashs qui de temps à autres illuminaient son visage et qui devaient provenir d'une quelconque journaliste de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

* * *

><p>Un labyrinthe apparut sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ses murs étaient noirs et formaient de multiples couloirs, vrais comme trompeurs, si bien qu'il était impossible de tomber sur le bon chemin du premier coup – ou des vingt premiers coups –. Il se dit que cela devait être encore pire sans l'avantage qu'offrait la hauteur des gradins. De plus, les hauts murs rendaient les entrailles du labyrinthe difficilement discernables.<p>

De nombreux glapissements, des explosions et des petits cris, provenant des différentes créatures qui peuplaient le labyrinthe en attente des Champions, retentirent mais rien qui ne sonnait particulièrement menaçant. Et s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de monstre mortel et que tout n'était qu'un coup de pub ? Après tout, dompter un Basilic et lui demander « S'il vous plaît, ne mangez pas nos jeunes de dix-sept ans » était chose ardue même pour les mages les plus avancés. Alors qu'Arthur allait soupirer de soulagement, un rugissement à glacer le sang fit taire les bruits alentours, s'accaparant toute l'attention. Beaucoup lâchèrent des exclamations enthousiastes, et Arthur pensa avec rancune qu'aucun ne prenait en compte le danger auquel étaient soumis de jeunes sorciers comme eux. Une fois de plus, des écrans apparurent pour faciliter la suivie de l'épreuve.

Ce fut le directeur de Durmstrang qui s'occupa de faire les présentations, son Champion étant en tête du tableau des scores. Il récita son discours final auquel Arthur ne prêta pas beaucoup attention, félicita les Champions d'être arrivés à ce stade vivants et entiers et il expliqua les particularités de la dernière épreuve. En soi, elle paraissait plus simple que les précédentes; il fallait atteindre le cœur du dédale et s'emparer d'une des trois clefs s'y trouvant et avec lesquelles ils pourraient ouvrir des coffres en dehors du labyrinthe, entreposés derrière de grands escaliers. La clef était l'unique moyen d'ouvrir le coffre. Dans le cas où aucun Champion n'y parviendrait, celui qui aurait tenu le plus longtemps dans le labyrinthe ou aurait atteint les clefs en premier gagnerait. Il informa qu'une créature terrible dont il fallait faire très attention parcourait le labyrinthe, chose dont les Champions étaient déjà au courant. Le stade explosa, ému, comme si on leur avait soudainement dit que des cadeaux gratuits seraient distribués à tous les spectateurs de la dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il y avait une armée de mages prête à refréner la bête dans l'optique où l'un des Champion se retrouvait dans le pétrin, mais Arthur le savait car James le lui avait expliqué. Il en ferait parti. Malgré tout, il n'était pas plus rassuré pour Francis.

Les trois Champions sortirent de la tente et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du dédale. Charlotte salua le public, Francis les photographes et Lukas sortit sa baguette en ignorant tout le monde. Les trois jetèrent un coup d'œil aux coffres avant de se tourner vers l'entrée et d'attendre le début de l'épreuve. Quand il fut annoncé, Lukas et Charlotte pénétrèrent immédiatement dans l'enceinte du dédale, courant et brandissant leurs baguettes. Francis en revanche, ne broncha pas et ne fit apparemment rien d'intéressant. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'ils ne purent pas distinguer clairement et pendant un moment Arthur crut qu'il s'agissait d'un cheveu d'or. Le sien ou... ?

« Un fil, déclara Monique en dissipant les doutes. Vous vous souvenez de mon pari ? Et bien c'est Francis qui m'a donné l'idée. Vous allez voir.

– Il va filer pour passer le temps ? Demanda Emma sans comprendre. Parce qu'il lui manque minimum un rouet.

– Et du cran. » dit Gilbert, déboussolé.

Arthur retenait sa respiration.

« Le fil est essentiel pour la victoire. » lâcha Héraclès, avec tant de conviction que les autres n'eurent pas le courage de lui poser plus de questions.

C'était ça son grand plan ? Arthur ne détournait pas son attention de Francis, souhaitant lire ce qu'il se passait dans cette tête blonde. Cependant... Si cela pouvait le maintenir hors de danger, il restait peut-être de l'espoir pour le Champion de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Ça finit sur une rime, j'suis tellement une poète. Plus sérieusement mon cerveau a fait grève toute la semaine, j'ai eu un mal de chien à traduire, je sais pas pourquoi, je bloquais sur chaque phrase (ça explique que j'ai pas publié hier). N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez une phrase qui sonne bizarre, toute proposition pour améliorer est la bienvenue :)<p>

Je vais traduire l'AN d'Alega parce qu'elle a fait des commentaires sur le chapitre et pas juste des réponses de reviews ^^

"Hé ! Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin. Qui va gagner le Tournoi selon vous ? Francis va réussir ? Arthur reconnaîtra enfin que le Champion lui plait ? (Le plus adorable c'est qu'il nie tout à ce point mais s'inquiète quand même). À part ça, le Écosse/Roumanie c'est un petit plaisir totalement crack.

On continue avec les mythes grecques. J'ai basé la dernière Tâche sur le mythe de Thésée, Ariane et le labyrinthe. Vu que Francis c'est pas un héro du genre de Thésée - Ou d'Achille ou d'Hercules- le rôle d'Ariane lui va bien :)"

Il reste deux chapitres et non pas un, elle nous ment depuis le début. Tant mieux, ça fait plus d'histoire. :D

Bonnes vacances à vous les gens :) (et ceux qui y sont pas, trimez bande de gueux, du nerf, vous avez un pays à faire fonctionner)

Je connais pas les vacances belges, suisses ou québequoises mais je vous oublie pas :D


End file.
